Fears for the Future
by Alonewriter75
Summary: Sequel to Wwwy and LITM. It has almost been a year since Kendall's shooting and his kids accident. Kendall, Logan and their family will meet a new challenge that may separate their family. The ones closest to them will also feel the rocky sting of this challenge and be affected in a negative way. Can Kogan survive another upset?
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the sequel to Wwwy and LITM peeps. I hope everyone had a chance to read both stories and learn hehe :). Thanks for all the past reviews. I appreciate it always :).**

**I was out of the country. Now I am back! So much has happened :(. Sad. Anyway peeps I am working with a new idea here. I hope it compares to the two previous posts.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Craig was at a new school and he was super enthused. He was kicked out of his last school for being too dark and scaring the other teens. He couldn't help it if he worshiped the night and loved black. He was not a demon like most people thought he was. He just loved what he loved and that made him a sadist.<p>

"I am telling you bro..." Jason stopped his speech when he noticed a teen with black hair covering his eyes and dark make-up standing next to them by their lockers. He furrowed his brow before addressing the teen, "You new here?"

Craig turned to Jason and almost caught himself smiling. He scowled, "What's it to you brownie?"

Jason arched his brow, "What did you just call me?"

Peyton chuckled as he stood beside his best friend. He held him back and introduced himself to the teen, "Hey."

Craig glanced up at Peyton's sparkling green eyes and sighed, "Hi." He wanted it to appear that he was not enthused but really he was excited. These were the only boys who gave a damn to introduce themselves since he walked through the halls.

"Hey..." Justin winced when he witnessed Craig before turning to Peyton and falling into his arms. He placed a peck upon his lips and giggled.

Craig looked on and swallowed back his sadness and despair. He turned towards his locker and cringed.

Jason's glance met Craig and only smiled.

"Ciao." Cortez and Javier met the group at Peyton's locker.

"Hey bro." Jason waved.

Javier spied Craig fumbling at his locker and grinned, "Chi è il mostro."

Cortez glanced in the direction of Craig and started to laugh out aloud.

Craig slammed his locker shut and turned to Jason with a scowl.

Javier and Cortez pinned their lips glancing at Peyton who only shrugged.

Justin clingged onto Peyton and tried not to appear to frightened.

"Whoa." Jason stepped back as Craig approached him.

"I don't know where my next class is." He handed Jason his schedule. He glanced around at the teens.

Peyton spied the heavy black eyeliner he wore under his eyes and swallowed. He noticed the piercing on his face. One was on his eyebrow, another in his nose and one hanged from his lips which moved when he spoke.

"Looks like Craig here has advanced Algebra with Peyton."

Peyton swallowed.

Craig's eyes landed upon Peyton and loosened his jaw to smile briefly before replying, "Great."

* * *

><p>Madison walked alongside Jessica as they graced their High School halls. Everything was a bit different from when Madison and Ashley had first arrived. Now they were all Freshman in High School, which meant, new school and new rules. They were finally to a place where Yolanda did not rule the school and where she did not call the shots. Yolanda's reign in Jr. High had ended once they had transitioned to High School so now there was a new leader. Madison smiled as she witnessed the kids waving at them from their lockers. Jessica had gained allot of popularity because of who she was associated with and the fact that her brother was the most popular boy helped her along as well.<p>

Ashley squealed, "I made a new friend today."

Madison rolled her eyes, "Why are people still getting accepted when winter break is almost here?" She growled knowing that her and her sister went through a rigorous time just being accepted to the school, "The politics in this country is ridiculous."

Ashley tried to tune out her sister's radical speech turning to Jessica with a smile, "Speaking of winter break. Is Clay going to ask you to the Winter's Dance Formal?"

Jessica sighed. Her transition to High School wasn't easy on her parents. Her pops kept showing her home movies and pictures of when she was a baby. Her dad kept asking her weird questions about boys and puberty. She knew her parents meant well and knew they cared but they were treating her differently somehow because she was a girl. She knew she couldn't date so at this point she knew that going to the Winter's Dance Formal would not be an option. She was about to open her lips but stopped her feet when she spied Yolanda at her locker and rolled her eyes.

"Listen..." Yolanda started, "I am sorry."

"When has she not heard that before?" Madison replied with her arms folded above her chest, "We don't want to hear it Yolanda."

Ashley glanced at her sister's tough exterior and nodded mimicking her sister's body language, "Yeah."

Jessica met Yolanda's eyes and almost felt sorry for her. She had forgiven her but there was something inside her heart telling her not to trust the other girl because she had trusted her before. She only shook her head meekly and looked away hoping the other teen may get the hint.

Yolanda sighed moving away from Jessica's locker with her head down. She had high expectations for High School and they had all let her down. For starters when she had began High School she had a bitchy attitude and wanted to rule the school but that was soon shut down by the Queen of Bitchness, Jennifer. She remembered when Jennifer read her for filth in the school's cafeteria. She should have thought twice before thinking that she could stand up against a Junior. She was now an outcast who everyone thought were all the things Jennifer described her as including a young prostitute and an injection queen. She had no friends, all the friends she had bought in Jr. High left after Jennifer had bullied them. Yolanda had begged to attend another school but her parents were now declared bankrupt, another rumor that Jennifer had circulated. Now she was broke, friendless and there was a possibility that she may have to be home schooled or attend a public school in Brooklyn. She hated that idea even more than hating the fact that she had no popularity.

Jessica turned her eyes to witness Yolanda's exit and frowned. She soon shook it off and turned to a familiar voice.

"Hey Jess." Clay appeared wrapping Jessica within his arms and kissing her sweetly upon her cheek.

"Hey." She giggled.

Madison's tough exterior was broke and smiled at Clay. She had liked him and had trusted that he only wanted to make Jessica happy. She needed to be happy.

Ashley exhaled deeply before turning to Clay and giving him a wave, "Hey Clay."

"Hey Madd, hey Ash." He released Jessica to give them both a kiss on the cheek, "How are my two favorite twins doing?"

"Great!" They both spoke out.

He chuckled before turning back to Jessica, "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"What do you mean?" She asked opening her locker to retrieve her books.

He gnawed on his bottom lip before speaking his mind, "My parents want to meet you."

Jessica swallowed, "I would have to ask my dads because Clay..."

"I know..." He sighed, "You can't date until you are sixteen." It was kind of exhausting explaining that to his friends but he knew Jessica was worth it so he would continue to explain their situation to the world.

She nodded.

"I understand. My mom is just so ..." He frowned, "I am seventeen and she wants to know why I am dating a fourteen year old girl when my eyes should be looking forward to college and dating college women."

Jessica frowned and studied her flats.

"Hey..." He raised her chin, "I really like you. Forget what my mom says. You are amazing." He kissed her lips sweetly.

Jessica giggled pulling away when she heard the bell sound. She licked her lips and blushed up at him, "I would see you at lunch?"

"Absolutely." He turned to Madison and Ashley, "See you later girls." He sent them a wink.

Ashley beamed and fell into her locker, which was next to Jessica's, "You've got to ask him if he doesn't ask you."

"Stop pressuring her Ash." Madison demanded. She turned to Jessica, "Maybe you should talk it over with your pops. am sure if you explain in he will understand."

Jessica nodded.

"Besides..." She rang out, "I really like him." Madison melted.

"He is mine." Jessica replied jokingly, "Find your own."

"I will." She collected her books from her locker before leaving with Jessica and Ashley towards their first period class.

* * *

><p>Patrick walked down the halls of his Jr. High School, something that felt so good to him. He was now thankful for his recovery and appreciated the thing he took for granted so many times before. He held his skateboard under his arm and walked the halls, something he thought he never would have done. He spotted his friends and nodded towards them.<p>

"Hey bro." One of his friend's Eric chimed, "How was your Thanksgiving bro?"

"It was cool. It was chill." He placed his skateboard upon the ground and stood upon it as he opened his locker and started to play books within it.

Eric glanced down at Patrick and swallowed, "Should you be...um...should you be...?"

Patrick glanced into Eric's scared eyes, "I am fine bro."

Eric nodded with the fright still not escaping his eyes, "I just..."

"He get it..." Another one of Patrick's friends, Erin approached them, "You were like the only one who missed him deeply. I could have sworn you were gay for a minute." He joked with a chuckle before silencing his lips when he noticed Patrick's glare upon him, "Oops, sorry bro."

"Idiot." Eric chuckled.

Patrick retrieved his books and hopped off of his skateboard.

Eric's eyes remained upon him before they were pulled away by the ringing of the school's bell, "Guess we've got to get to first period." He pushed himself off of his locker.

Erin nodded turning to Patrick, "You did my homework for third period?"

Patrick arched his brow, "Your homework?"

"I mean our homework?"

"No." Eric shook his head with a laugh.

"Come on Pat you know I can't stand that bitch. I don't listen to what she says. Let me copy off of you please?"

"I don't want my dads to have my head." Patrick replied bluntly, "We've got two hours to complete it." He advised, "Get started."

Erin frowned stopping in his steps and heading the opposite way to his class. He was not as smart as Eric and Patrick and sometimes it made him feel inferior especially now that he had his father's words hovering over his head that said if he didn't straightened up he would be transferred.

* * *

><p>Hank stood before the CIA board members in Virginia and felt anxiety cripple his bones. He was in hot water and he just knew it. The board's last instructions to him was that he should not interfere in any more dealings that involved Morty Schmidt, Joseph Israel Taylor or Dak Zevon, now he was put before the board who claimed that he had disobeyed direct orders and had ran an investigation with past CIA operatives.<p>

"We have disengaged our dealings with Mr. Carl Wright and Mr. Josey Wright."

Hank nodded. He knew that after they had hidden Kendall for three months that Carl and Josey were receiving penalty from the board. They were now what was known as 'Rogue operatives' and would be penalized if they did not obey the orders of the board and stay away. He was hiding them hoping that the board would not penalize them more than they had.

"Even though you had captured a man that we have been searching for for over twenty years..." The Chairman spoke up.

Another spoke up, "That decision and battle was not yours."

The chairman continued, "You have now been disengaged as a CIA operative. You placed Mr. Knight in danger as well as his kids. You were reckless and ..."

"I saved them and placed five criminals behind bars." Hank spoke out passionate about his decision to interfere when others didn't.

The chairman glared towards him, "You are suspended until further notice."

"But..."

"Suspended!" He relied his final judgement.

* * *

><p>Peyton walked within his classroom smiling at all the faces smiling back at him. He set his laptop upon his desk and sat behind it. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Craig scrambling around the classroom trying to find a seat. He noticed him taking a seat next to him and felt uneasy. There was something that was not adding up. He couldn't understand how Craig could transfer schools this late in the semester. He tried to brush it aside but there was something about Craig that was unsettling. He swallowed when he met eyes with the teen turning his head towards the whiteboard and remaining there wanting this period to move swiftly.<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan laid within each others arms within bed. They were bored out of their minds. Logan was given paternity leave at the start of the semester so he was not teaching until next semester. Kendall had early practice and was done for the day. His life as owner and head coach of the Rangers was really not time consuming as when he was a player. He missed playing upon the ice but had made a choice and he was standing by it.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Logan raised his head slightly from his husband's chest and asked.

Kendall rubbed Logan's shoulders lovingly and hummed, "I was just thinking about how..." He watched as Logan fluttered his thick eyelashes and sighed, "Bored we are baby."

Logan wiggled himself out of his husband's arms and nodded, "I didn't want to upset you by saying something, but I am bored." He frowned.

Kendall giggled at Logan's pout, "What do you want to do?" He raised his hand to caress Logan's cheek placing his thumb within Logan's mouth. He moaned when Logan sucked onto it enticingly.

Logan removed Kendall's thumb from between his lips with a pop. He crushed their lips together straddling Kendall's hips.

* * *

><p>Camille sat with Hank within a small cafe drinking coffee and asked, "What's this about?"<p>

"I've gone rogue."

"What?"

"I have been decommissioned and suspended." He let out removing a small notepad from his coat pocket.

Camille sipped her coffee before asking, "What is it?"

"Something is wrong."

"With who?" Her jumping eyes met his.

"Josey and Carl have been disengaged." He peered over his shoulders before stating, "I have been hiding them but they are not there."

"What does that mean?"

Hank hated to think the thought, "I don't want to get you involved again."

"Hey..." Camille replied, "I already am."

Hank chose his words, "After Kendall was placed in hiding there was a growing threat."

"What threat?" She eased her hips at the edge of the chair to hear his words.

"Means we have another player."

"How can we be so sure?" Camille questioned not liking the idea of fighting another battle that took her years to win.

Hank placed his hands upon hers that sat on the table and caressed it. He glanced into her eyes and was about to open his lips before he felt a buzz at his side.

Camille groaned in frustration over the lost of contact and waited before jumping to the worry that had appeared within his eyes, "What is it?

"Seems like we need to take our lunch elsewhere."

"Why?"

Hank spied someone he had long knew and thought was forgotten. He got up from his seat and held her shoulders as he lead them out of the cafe.

* * *

><p>"How was class babe?" Justin sat next to Peyton and kissed his cheek.<p>

Peyton sat in the lunch room before his lunch and sighed. He and Craig had every single class period together which was unsettling and unnerving. The other teen scared him and he didn't need that kind of influence around him. He had tried to shake the feeling because he had never been terrified of any one person before but the feeling could not go away. He glanced into Justin's blue eyes and was immediately calmed, "It was cool."

Craig held his eyes upon Peyton and Justin before turning them away to witness Jason, Javier and Cortez. He spoke boldly towards Javier, "I am starting to like you." He replied without making any emotion.

Javier laughed, "You like me?"

"Yeah." He crashed his soda can within his hands.

Javier swallowed before speaking, "Can you be any less threatening?"

Craig nodded.

Cortez blurted out and laughed, "Buona fortuna." He silenced his lips when he noticed Craig's glare upon him.

Jason sat by Craig and asked bodly, "What is your problem man?"

Craig hummed.

"We just met and you are scaring the shit out of my people." He was now aggravated and frustrated, "What the hell is your deal?"

"Oh, I have no deal." Craig laughed.

Javier and Cortez jumped from their seats after hearing Craig's sinister laugh. They feared he may put a curse on them and they were not ready to face that kind of energy.

Peyton held Justin's hand tightly and stood up from the table.

Jason sighed getting up from his hips and turning to his friends, "Let's sit at another table."

"Wait!" Craig demanded.

"And why must we listen to you?" Peyton found his courage and spoke up.

"Because I was sent to this school to find Peyton." Craig turned towards the shocked teen and stood to his feet, "I was sent to find you. And now I have." He smiled genuinely towards the teen.

Justin chuckled nervously as he held onto Peyton's arm tightly. He was a little overprotective and was a little self-conscious that he might be a little clingy. He glanced between Craig and Peyton, "Wait...what do you need with my boyfriend?"

Craig's eyes softened, "You will know in due time."

"Know what?" Peyton asked.

Craig sighed taking up his book bag, "I would see you after school where we can discuss this further without your posse." He glanced around at the teens who were circling him.

Justin shook his head, "He will not be meeting you anywhere."

"I guess that is up to him now isn't it?" Craig's glance was held on Peyton, "Let me know what you decide. You are really going to like what I have to say." He turned away and left.

Justin scoffed, "He must be out of his mind."

* * *

><p>Logan cradled Sidney within his arms as he sat within his husband's arms. He witnessed as the baby within his arms cooed before her eyelids began to flutter closed. He beamed before turning to his husband's voice.<p>

"You know what I've realized?" He glanced at the movie case within his hands.

"What's that?"

Kendall glanced down into the brown eyes of his husband, "I'm getting old babe." He chuckled.

Logan frowned, "Me too."

"Stop it. You are gorgeous." He kissed Logan's lips.

Logan moaned before pulling away.

Kendall nearly fell over from the immediate disconnection.

"Truth is Peyton will be going to College soon." He stopped his lips, "Wow, I remembered when he was born now..." He swallowed glancing into his husband's eyes, "I don't want to lose our baby Kendall."

"We will never lose any of them. We've got them safe and right where they belong." He beamed placing his lips upon his husband's again before groaning when he felt his husband bite his lip, "What was that for?"

"For getting the idea in my head that we are getting old." He left the sectional.

"I am sorry baby I..." He turned to the ringing doorbell. He opened the front door and furrowed his brow surprised at who was on the other side, "Can I help you?" She couldn't be no more than a eighteen or nineteen. Not to mention she was someone whom Kendall had failed to recognize.

The teen smiled. She was on the run and was told that only Kendall Knight could help her. She had followed his career somewhat but she still had not known him and was afraid that amidst all the darkness within her life that she would not know who to trust. She wore a scowl behind sad eyes that did not hide the torment she held inside.

"Can I help you?" Kendall asked once more when the teen failed to answer.

She nodded timidly speaking words from her lips that she was advised to, "Yes, yes you can dad."

Kendall glanced over his shoulders and was surprised that his husband was not near. He squinted his eyes towards the teen and was trying to build a memory of guys he had slept with so casually while at BU. He was about to open his lps but every time a thought about how her father may be came to his mind he shook it off.

She furrowed her brow glancing over her shoulders with jumping shoulders, "You going to let me in dad?"

Logan appeared beside Kendall with anger, "Dad?" He glanced upwards towards his husband.

Kendall jumped. He laughed nervously, "It's a term for endearment."

Logan glared towards his husband with tense lips.

Kendall sighed, "I don't know her I swear."

She nodded, "You know my Papa. I was told to find you and call you dad."

"Unbelievable." He sounded. He spoke between clinched teeth, "I think we need to talk...NOW." He walked away.

Kendall bowed his head and turned away.

"You just going to leave me out here alone?"

Kendall met her eyes and found not familiarity within them. For some reason he felt sorrow fell his heart and was undecided on what to do next.

* * *

><p>Hank entered the Knight's living room and saw Kendall sitting before, "Teena."<p>

"Hey uncle Hank." She got up from her seat and embraced Hank.

Logan furrowed his brow, "You know her?" He glared at his husband trying for the past fifteen minutes to get any answers he could out of him.

Camille sat beside Logan and tried to soothe him for what was about to come next.

Hank nodded.

"Why am I not surprised?" Logan let out.

"What's going on here?" Kendall questioned.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we?" Camille met Hank's eyes and spoke.

* * *

><p>"Okay who the hell are you?" Peyton met Craig after school upon the basketball courts. He kept glancing over his shoulders knowing that Justin was nearby and not too happy with his choice to meet with Craig after school.<p>

Craig hummed pulling out a letter from his backpack, "I was sent to find you and give you this. Deliver this to your dads, if they ask what is about tell them it is from a friend."

"Who friend? How do you know my dads?"

"I can't answer all those questions right now. Just know that they must open the letter then all their questions would be answered."

Peyton swallowed as he accepted the letter.

Craig smiled towards him, "See you around." He walked away.

"Yeah." Peyton's eyes remained glued upon the letter that he held within his hands, "See ya."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter and I hope you liked it...much rather, I hoped you enjoyed it. I want to know if everyone has completed reading Wwwy and LITM because there are things from Wwwy that will reappear within this sequel. So I started with a new plot and suspense. I told you things from Wwwy would be rehashed so what do you think is going on? Dum dum dum...<strong>

**Let me know in your ****REVIEW!**


	2. Finding home!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it all of them. Thanks for loving the direction. Like I said before it is a different plot so I will be doing things differently as it regards to the story in general. So get ready to see new character plots and developments. Anyway,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>James leaned against his towncar with his hands within the pockets of his trousers as he waited upon an airstrip. He felt anxiety creep up within his bones as excitement overcame him. It has been two years since his mother had left and within those two years it has been torture. So much has happened that he had tried to explain it to her over the telephone but somethings were just better said in person. He crossed his legs over the other and whistled wanting to pass the time by just relaxing and looking into the distance. His marriage was a shithole that he so badly wanted to get out of. He didn't know what possessed him to get involved with Lucy again. He knew that it was the matter of his son, so now that Dylan was legally his he had to make steps towards divorcing Lucy. He hated to be unhappy and hated it even more how he had to cheat on his wife in order to find happiness. He smirked, "Camille really did a number on you dude." He touched his lips and still felt the sting of her name upon his lips. James cleared all thoughts of Camille out of his mind. He was her first and he thought that she would be with him forever. He guessed wrong. Last year in New York he had tried to retrain himself from going to find her. Kendall and Logan had not spoken about her they only had spoken of her only her helping them. He had wanted to find out more about the woman who got away all those years ago but decided against it. He had to let her go, because she had obviously let him go and moved on. He uncrossed his legs when he noticed his mother's private jet making it's way to the runway. He removed his hands from the pockets of his trousers and steadied his movements towards the jet. James' eyes followed it as it landed and saw his mother wave at him. He jumped upon his toes not able to wait any longer before he could see her face to face.<p>

* * *

><p>Brooke sat in her cushioned seat upon her private jet and exhaled. It had been hell on earth for two years. Her estranged husband had been diagnosed with prostate cancer so she had went down to Australia to aide him in his recovery. She thought it would've been easy, but when he got worst she just couldn't take it any longer. She felt for him and he for her. Before his death, which was painful to watch him suffer, he disclosed a few things that he said that she needed to know. Brooke learned that he never loved her. She was only a business deal to him because she was the one with the vision and the innovative spirit that drove the company to success. That was why Diamond's Cosmetics was named after her vision. Brooke swallowed sharply when she remembered all of her husband's stories about the women he slept with behind her back and the child he might have had with a woman whose name was written upon the paper he had given to her before his death. She shut her eyelids tightly and cried not knowing which emotion to let go of first. Brooke had felt anger, but watching him suffer these last two years she had felt sorrow and anguish fell her heart. She bounced at their landing and wiped her tears glancing out of her window to spy her son waiting for her. She waved towards him and smiled loving the feeling of finally being home.<p>

"Mrs. Diamond we are home." The captain replied over the speaker.

"Yes we are!" She shouted towards the heavens, "Thank God." She released her seat belt at their stop and flew out of the jet with her Louis Vuitton purse in hand. She fell into her son's arms and cried.

"It's okay mom." James held her tightly as tears stemmed out of his eyes, "I've missed you so much."

"And so have I babe."

He swallowed, "And dad?" He pushed her gently out of his arms to witness her tear-stricken face. He wiped her tears with his thumbs.

She swallowed, "He died three weeks ago."

James blinked not knowing which emotion to exude. He knew that man only came back into their lives because he was sick, "How selfish of him really? The only reason he came back two years ago was because he was sick and he wanted you to take care of him." He hissed.

"It's not like that James." She soothed him, "He wanted to make amends."

"And has he?"

Brooke nodded, "I had to go to Australia to make provisions for his death. I sold the house he was living in and liquidated his assets that he had in Australia. Everything was left for you and I."

James displayed a lopsided smiled upon his face, "Is that supposed to make me feel..."

"James." Brooke sounded, "Your father is dead. At least he came back, how many men do you know who have left would do that?"

James shrugged.

"Take the good and just bury the bad baby." She kissed his cheek, "Life is too short."

James nodded before turning his mother towards his town car, "Let's go home." He replied kissing her upon her forehead.

"Let's. I can't wait to see my grandsons." She beamed, "Oh, I've got to call Jenn and Silvia. And Logan and Kendall and the kids." She hollered as she entered the car, "How has everyone been? You didn't want to tell me much over the phone."

"That is because there is much to tell." He entered the car next to her waiting for her luggage to be set in the trunk.

"Well..." She waited on an explanation.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Jenn!" Brooke entered her mansion and a bit of nostalgia filled the air. She spied her best girlfriend and hugged her tightly.<p>

"We've missed you." Jennifer replied.

Brooke released her, "I heard what happened last year." She frowned, "I should have been here."

"No." Jennifer shook her head against the wind, "You were needed and you were perfect right where you were."

"I have to call them Jenn. I have to see if..." She left Jennifer's side only for her eyes to land upon, "Chase!" She ran to embrace him, "My baby."

Chase beamed, "Grandma. I've missed you."

Brandon walked down the staircase and wondered what all the commotion was about. He spied Brooke and his eyes widened, "Grandma Brooke!"

Brooke turned around to witness Brandon, "Oh my dear grandson." She released Chase to embrace Brandon, "I have missed you dearly. Your dad has told me so much."

James looked on and smiled before he witnessed Brandon walking towards him.

"Daddy James?"

"Yes son?"

"There is a dance coming up."

"A dance?" He arched his brow.

Chase walked towards his dad with a nod, "Yes. It's the winter's formal."

James winced.

"Come on daddy James." Brandon pleaded.

"Let them go baby." Brooke chuckled.

"Our grandmother is a wise woman." Chase stated.

"Fine, but no..." He glanced between Chase and Brandon, "Sex."

Chase and Brandon shared a look that made Brandon blush and Chase grin.

"No sex." James repeated, "I know what happens at these things."

"Because you did the same things?" Jennifer chuckled.

"Exactly." James replied truthfully before glancing at his sons before him, "No sex."

"Dad the more you keep saying it the more I will want to..." Chase replied.

"No sex." He glared towards Chase.

"Yes sir." Chase swallowed.

Brandon giggled when he witnessed Brooke's luggage entering through the front door. He grabbed Chase's hand, "Let's see what she brought for us."

* * *

><p>After a long day Lucy entered into Brooke's mansion, well she shouldn't call it that anymore since the woman had been gone for two years. She would rather just call it her own since only her husband and their two sons lived there. Well, then it was Brandon, who Lucy was a little confused about. He had his own bedroom and called her husband and her sons father daddy. It was a little unnerving and she wanted him gone. She had loved it when he never came around much last year. James had mentioned something about he and Chase breaking up and it was weird for him to stay much rather acknowledge what they had because it was too painful. But then there was the time last year when Brandon came along with them for Thanksgiving and Christmas. She hated that James would take in a strange boy knowing that at first he hadn't wanted to get to know Dylan. She hissed needing to make a few changes because things within her household were beginning to get out of hand. She walked up the staircase and made it towards the top to hear chuckling and talking within the direction of Brooke's bedroom, the bedroom she had wanted to move into for some time but James had always refused. Curiously, she walked in the direction noticing the door was cracked and stepped inside to see none other than, "Brooke?"<p>

"Hey." Brooke waved as Dylan sat upon her lap.

"Hey mom." Dylan smiled.

"Hey." Chase bit not really comfortable as yet with his mom. He still had issues and wished his father still saw them.

James' eyes met Chase and knew he had issues with his mother. He tried with the teen by talking and wishing that he would seek council but the teen always refused. His only wish was that now that his mother was around she would talk with Chase and make sure that he didn't turn out into a serial killer or those men who had bad relationships with their mothers. He chuckled at the thought with eyes landing on his mother. He too needed his mother's advise because he was ready to divorce his wife.

Brandon gushed over the presents Brooke had gotten for him, "These are great grandma Brooke."

Lucy rolled her eyes which did not go unmissed by Brooke,

"Problem?" Brooke asked.

"Not at all." Lucy faked a smile, "James?" She got his attention, "Can we talk please?"

"Not now." He replied, "My mother is home."

"It's important."

"What can be so important?"

Lucy only blinked before leaving. She sighed. She tried to be nice and optimistic during Brooke's departure because she finally thought that she was getting what she had wanted. But things were differently now and James was treating her differently. A few days ago for Thanksgiving he had left with the boys to enjoy New York without her. She knew what was in New York and she knew who was there. She hated that this was happening to her all over again. James was hers and she will be damned if she allowed Camille to take him away again.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Carlos sneaked up behind his new girlfriend and placed a bouquet of roses before her.<p>

Shelly turned around from her desk and beamed. She planted a kiss upon Carlos' lips, "Hey."

"So any news?" He closed her office door and took a seat.

She sighed taking a seat behind her desk, "Much news." She glanced towards him with a sparkle within her eyes.

"Did you find them?" Carlos asked waiting for so long for someone to tell him that they have found his child and Sasha who had left about thirteen years ago. He couldn't take the pain anymore because at the same time his wife's cancer had gotten worst and that had been the death of him. He tried not to let that get the best of him. Truth was while on his search for Sasha and his child he met Shelly and they had formed a bond that led them to leads outside of the country most times. He had tried to explain that to his friends and family but he just didn't want to jinx anything. That was why he never made it to see Kendall and his kids after their accident last year. He had felt horrible but he was on the hunt for his child. He needed to find them and he hoped that everyone would understand long enough for them to see that he needed to find his child and Sasha because he needed to avenge his wife's death. He tried not to blame Sasha but he couldn't help it. She was responsible because she was the reason why Stephanie's cancer came back because of all the stress and anguish. He had to blame someone so he blamed her and that was killing him slowly to hold such a grudge.

"Carlos?" Shelly snapped Carlos out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He blinked, "Oh right?"

"A woman matching Sasha's description was spotted a few days ago in Montreal."

Carlos growled, "She has my kid in Canada?"

Shelly shook her head, "My sources spotted a child, no identity known with Sasha's mother. My thoughts is that Sash'a mother is on in this as well."

"Okay, let go after him." He stood to his feet.

She shook her head against the wind, "That's not how we should do this."

"Why not?" The latino debated, "I've told you how she left and took my kid while he or she was still in her stomach!" He shouted, "I've got the paperwork that proves that she stole my child." He sighed when he met her eyes, "We've been over this Shelly."

Shelly nodded knowing Carlos and Stephanie's story as if she had experienced it herself. She knew all of the variables and saw the passion within the latino's eyes every time they got together and talked about this thirteen year old case.

"What are we waiting for?"

Shelly nodded standing to her feet, "Okay."

Carlos squealed.

"But we have to do this my way." She replied, "Got it?"

"Got it." He nodded with glee.

Shelly only looked on and smirked.

* * *

><p>Jennifer entered the local bank and smiled at the Bank Manager walking towards her. She winked at him before being ushered within his office. She took a seat while witnessing as he closed the door quickly.<p>

"How are you doing?"

Jennifer blushed, "I am doing great."

"That's good." He kissed her lips sweetly, "How does eight o'clock sound?"

She hummed, "Where are you taking me?"

"It is a surprise."

"Oh really?" She wondered.

"Really?" He sat upon the edge of his desk, "So what can I do for you Mrs. Knight?"

"Well..." She started, "I need you to check my account for me please?"

"What's wrong with it?" He arched his brow.

She shook her head trying to cancel all anxieties that he may have had, "Nothing, I just to make sure everything is in place."

"For what?"

Jennifer tensed her lips, "It is a surprise."

He only grinned. She was just as secretive as the day he met her but he could understand that everyone had their secrets. After all he had a few as well. All he knew about her was that she was widowed, had two children and a wealth that would not go unquestioned by many but within his profession he had learned not to ask many questions. Well, with Jennifer he knew that by asking a few he would be in deep waters. He really liked her so he decided that asking none at all would be better for their relationship since they had only met about a few months ago.

* * *

><p>Katie was living happily with her two kids in Minnesota with a strong desire to move out of state. She had discussed it with her mom who had objected to it but the feeling kept getting stronger after each passing day. She sighed picking up a few toys her daughter had left behind. She had found a job and was working with James within her aunt Brooke's company. She liked it but she still felt that she needed and wanted more. She yearned for more of a challenge and a privilege to move on and rediscover new things. She had missed her young years in Chicago. She brushed the thoughts aside and decided that it was best to just live in the now and plan towards a future where her and her kids were her mean priorities. Katie turned to a knock upon her front door and started towards it. She placed the toys on a coffee table by the door and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock by the man standing before her.<p>

"Hello Katie." Lance smiled at her as he rocked upon his heels.

"You...what?" She started, "Hi." She fell into his arms.

Lance smiled wrapping his arms around her and sniffing that familiar smell that he had loved so much.

"Where have you...?" She pushed herself out of his arms and questioned, "I thought you were in Germany?"

"I was...I am..." He started, "But I got this letter from a man named, David Schmidt?"

Katie blushed, "My grandfather."

"Oh." He nodded taking out the letter from the back pocket of his jeans, "He told me I was needed and that you were in trouble." His eyes jumped, "How are you?"

She smirked, "Never better."

"Oh now that is the Katie I know and love." He grinned.

Katie couldn't help to feel embarrass, "You want to come in so we can catch up?"

"Sure." He settled inside her home glancing at the many toys and crayon paintings as he ventured inside, "Kids?"

"Yeah." She glanced around outside before shutting the front door, "Two."

"Oh." He settled in the living room and spied a photograph of her two kids, "A boy and girl?"

"Yeah." She entered the living room, "Kyle and Lily."

Lance blushed, "Kyle was my father's name."

"I know. I remembered." She held her glance upon him.

Lance glanced into her brown eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>Tank groaned making his way off of the football field.<p>

Brandon assisted in carrying his gym bags, "How was practice?"

"Brutal." He breathed, "I think coach hates us."

Brandon chuckled, "No he doesn't."

"I am thinking he does." He groaned as he walked towards the front of the school.

* * *

><p>Chase spied his mom in the parking lot and groaned. He glanced at his wrist watch waiting patently for Brandon's return. He could hear his mom honking her horn and calling out his name. Dylan was already in the jeep and she was getting aggravated, "We've got to wait on Brandon." He sounded.<p>

"Why?" Lucy sounded.

Chase rolled his eyes, "She is such a bitch." He replied under his breath. He turned on his heels when he spied Brandon and Tank, "Thank God." He leaned Tank upon his shoulders and helped him towards their jeep.

Lucy growled, "I've got to go to work come on."

Chase hissed, "You didn't have to pick us up."

"Your dad is in a meeting."

"Hello Mrs. Diamond." Brandon smiled.

Lucy only glared towards him within the rear view mirror.

Brandon remained still within his seat and sat silent.

"Let's go." Lucy heard all the doors slam shut and sped off.

* * *

><p>"So when do I get to meet them?" Lance asked as he sat with Katie at her dinning room table and at lunch.<p>

"Soon." She glanced at the wall clock, "Mom will be here soon to drop them off from school."

He nodded, "How is Kendall and Logan?"

"Fine." She replied, "Considering all they went through?"

"What happened?" He arched his brow before hearing Jennifer's voice over his shoulders, "Mrs. Knight." He stood to his feet and embraced her.

"Katie never told me you were in town." She glanced over his shoulders and glanced towards her daughter.

Katie shrugged, "I didn't know until he showed up at my door." She scooped Lily within her arms, "How was school?"

"Good mommy." Lily replied.

Kyle walked into the room with his kinky coils to his shoulders.

Katie stood to her feet, "What happened?"

"Relax mom. I had swim practice."

"I knew I should have cut your hair." She bit on her bottom lip knowing that when people saw his true hair texture they will begin to ask questions and wonder.

Lance glanced at Kyle, "Why? He looks great."

Jennifer nodded her head towards Kyle and Lance hoping that Katie would take a hint and do what she was supposed to do long ago.

Katie sighed opening her lips, "Lance this is Kyle."

"Nice to meet you Kyle." He saw something within the child's eyes that he had long forgotten and that was sort of familiar to him.

"Hi." He shook hands with the other man glancing into his gray eyes, "How are your eyes so gray?"

"I am biracial." Lance uttered, "My mom's eyes are gray and my dad's were hazel."

Kyle watched as he frowned, "What happened to your dad?"

"He died when I was younger."

"Oh." Kyle felt the pain in his heart return, "My dad left me. He doesn't think I am his son. He abandoned our family because he never loved me."

Jennifer hummed towards her daughter.

Katie's heart fell as she once again listened to her son's words. She had known that her son had thought that for sometime. She had tried to reverse his way of thinking but the little boy was hell bent on believing such a lie. She exhaled deeply knowing that if she was honest from the start then none of this would have ever happened.

"I am sure that is not true. Your mom has told me that your father loves you very much." Lance tried to soothe the little boy.

"If that were the case then where is he now?" Kyle wondered trying not to cry.

Katie swallowed closing down her eyelids before speaking, "He is right in front of you."

Kyle's eyes widened, "What?"

"What?" Lance furrowed his brow turning over his shoulders at the barrier of this news.

Jennifer chimed in, "Why don't we take this into the living room." She motioned to her daughter, "Katie, let's go." She instructed.

* * *

><p>"Brandon." James walked within the kitchen with his briefcase in hand.<p>

"Oh, hey dad." Brandon glanced up from making his sandwich.

"Hey son." He set his briefcase upon the counter-top and kissed Brandon's forehead, "I need to speak with you."

"Okay." He turned to retrieve the bread knife to cut his sandwich in half before glancing up at his dad, "What is it?"

"Something has happened." James replied with worry within his eyes. It was only an hour ago that he had gotten the call from Dr. Mitchell concerning an accident that had happened at the hospital. There was a chemical virus that had entered a hospital wing where Tate had been working and the virus had spread. Tate may have only a few more hours to live pending a blood transfusion that he needed. James glanced into Brandon's brown eyes and knew that he was the only one who could have done it being so close to Tate. He had known for sometime about Tate's relationship or non-relationship to his son and how he was also connected once upon a time to Logan. Tate's non-relationship with Brandon aggravated him immensely to the fact that he never wanted the other man's name to be uttered. He knew deep down that shouldn't hold a grudge for a guy that he barely knew but at this point he didn't feel comfortable befriending a guy who would knowingly disown his own son.

"What's the matter dad?" Brandon searched his eyes with worry, "What's wrong?" His heart fell.

James opened his lips, "Something has happened to your dad."

"What is wrong with you?" Brandon asked glancing at James' body to see if he was injured.

"Not to me." He let out, "To your other dad Tate."

Brandon refused to look James within his eyes, "I only had and ever have two dads. You and my papa that died when I was..." His voice broke.

"Brandon..." James approached him slowly.

Brandon stepped back shaking his head against the wind, "No..." He let out, "I don't want to know what happened."

"Brandon..." James tried to let these words out, "He is your dad."

"He abandoned me." Brandon glanced into James' eyes with tears within his eyes.

"Look..."

"No." He raced out of the kitchen with his face within his hands.

James only sighed glancing at the sandwich Brandon had made and ate it. He had to make things right but right now he didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Hey guys, please notice that I am trying to stay up to speed with my arcs. So this is the second chapter of the first arc :). Yay! One more chapter to go within this arc, and if you may notice I am focusing on all the characters so each one will get a story that will intertwine all the characters stories within the end. **

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**XOXO!**


	3. New Assumptions

**Thanks for all the reviews peeps!**

**i am sorry I took so long to post :(. I sprained my back at work the other day and I was in so much pain.**

**I am doing a little better now so I decided to post.**

**ENJOY,**

* * *

><p>The guards in prison carried Morty towards the visitor who had came to see him. He would come religiously everyday to have a one-on-one talk with the inmate. They thought that today would be no different and that Morty would refuse like he always did, but today was different. The guy came back requesting an audience and Morty was willing to oblige to his request. They set Morty before a bullet proof glass mirror that housed a telephone and took a few steps back. They weren't really at that stage yet to hold trust for the old man.<p>

Morty glanced over his shoulders at the two guards standing on either side of him like his bodyguards. He only smirked and picked up the phone glancing into the eyes of the man who had requested an audience with him, "What is it?"

The man glanced within the gray eyes of the old man before him and smirked, "Everyday I come in to see you and everyday you refuse. What is so different about today?"

"Today something special is about to happen." He let out.

"I know." Ian grinned, "I am behind it."

"Grier has told me." Morty started, "You were the one who got him out early."

"I am." Ian nodded with pride, "I reopened the case and got the judge to let him out on a probational basis."

"So what are you saying young man?" Morty glared towards Ian, "Why are you here?"

"I heard about your revenge attempt on Kendall Knight and his family. I heard how it failed."

"His name is Kendall Schmidt." Morty growled, "Knight was only a cover."

Ian became confused, "But he hasn't changed his name."

"He doesn't want to." Morty exhaled, "But he knows the truth and I know it eats him up inside everyday." Morty laughed, "My grandson needs to be taught a lesson about respecting his elders and Grier is about to avenge me."

Ian nodded, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve for Kendall and Logan as well." He growled, "They would regret the day they ever crossed me."

"I like you." Morty stated, "I need you to do some business for me while you are on the outside. I plan to bust out of here soon and I need to know that my finances are in order before I get out."

"Anything." Ian replied, "What do you need?"

"I'm glad you asked."

* * *

><p>Grier walked on the outside of the the prison he had been looked up in for over fourteen years now. He smirked as he walked the pavement spying his prison counterparts who were glaring and shouting at him as he was escorting by guards to the outside. Grier spotted a towncar pull up before him and jumped in. He glanced at the driver before speeding off and replied, "Thanks."<p>

"It was my pleasure." Ian grinned, "Morty is in."

"Great." He spied his clothes laying on the backseat and began to change, "Where are we going?"

"New York." Ian clarified, "I've got someone on the inside." He glanced into the rearview mirror back at Grier, "It is only a matter of time before our plan is put into action."

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

><p>Logan paced his bedroom while periodically glancing at his husband.<p>

"Babe you are going to make a hole in the floor."

Logan stopped his feet to glance into Kendall's emerald eyes before sighing and pacing once more.

Kendall got up from his hips and held Logan by his shoulders, "Stop." He kissed his husband's lips.

Logan pouted. After hearing what he just had a few hours ago he didn't know how to respond. Teena was the daughter of the person he had suspected, Cleo. But what he was most confused about was Josey. He opened his lips, "Josey was helping you and...?" He tried to let the words come out.

The blond nodded slowly with a nod.

Logan glared towards him hitting him upon the chest.

"Ow babe." Kendall stumbled backwards.

"You told me about your psycho grandfather who wants to kill us and how your father died but you couldn't tell me about Josey?" He continued to hit him upon his chest.

"Babe." Kendall cried.

"No." Logan stopped his hits, "I am mad at you." He pouted folding his arms above his chest.

Kendall sighed, "I..."

"I don't want to hear it." He glared at Kendall.

Kendall pinned his lips.

"You are in the dog house mister."

"I hate the dog house." The blond frowned.

"Well..." Logan bit down on his bottom lip when he noticed Kendall's cute pout, "That is not going to work on me right now because we've got a teenage girl who needs a place to stay and four kids asking questions."

The blond nodded.

"And you are going to be the one to answer them."

Kendall widened his eyes.

"Don't give me that look. If you knew how to control you penis back in College this would not be happening." He pulled Kendall by the arm and lead him down six stories.

* * *

><p>Jessica had heard the story from her dads but she still had a hard time grappling with it. She stared at the teen before her and her mind continued to wonder. She remembered her first thoughts about the girl when she had seen her and heard her calling Kendall dad. She couldn't wrap her head around it. She didn't know what to think or how to react. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she saw her pops making his way towards her. She got up from her hips and hugged him smiling when she felt his lips upon her forehead, "Tell me this isn't true." She released her pops to glare towards her dad.<p>

Kendall smiled towards her, "It's not." He turned towards his sons who were not making eye contact with him, "She is not my daughter."

Teena swallowed as she stood at the corner of the room with Camille and Hank at her side. Kendall's kids were acting as if she didn't exist and right now she had felt the same way.

Patrick turned his red eyes towards his dad and sniffed back his tears.

The blond approached him and wrapped his arms around him slowly. He felt as Patrick held him tighter and rocked him within his arms, "I will never lie to you Pat."

"Pinky swear?"

Kendall chuckled lightly, "Pinky swear." He kissed Patrick upon his forehead.

"Then who is she?" Peyton questioned feeling a little anxiety creep up within his bones when his mind slowly drifted upon the letter that Craig had given to him while at school. He swallowed glancing into his Pops' eyes.

Kendall released Patrick and turned to Peyton and Liam who were leaning on his every word, "Back in College I met her papa. We sort of had a ..." He swallowed glancing over his shoulders at Logan's downcast eyes. He turned his eyes back towards his sons, "We knew each other long ago. His name is Cleo. He got involved with this bad guy back at BU."

"Who used to beat him while he was pregnant with...Teena." Logan swallowed as he chimed in.

Teena only held her head down as they repeated her history. She had remembered long ago about living on the run.

Jessica gasped.

Patrick made an 'o' with his lips.

"Your pops and I helped Cleo." Kendall turned towards Logan and held his hand placing a kiss upon it.

"Cleo wanted Kendall to be the father of his baby even though he is not." Logan made that clear.

"He really liked me but I only ever loved and had room for one man in my life." He winked towards his husband.

Logan blushed.

Jessica breathed glancing at Teena, "So she is not our half-sister?"

"No."

"Great." Jessica giggled before stopping her lips when she noticed all eyes upon her, "What? I like being the big sister in this house. And I like it that our dads pay more attention to me."

Patrick scoffed, "They do not."

"They do." She nodded.

Liam giggled, "Jessica is being silly daddy."

"She is baby." Kendall winked towards Jessica.

Jessica beamed.

Patrick only rolled his eyes towards his sister before turning towards his pops, "So what do we do now?" He always turned to his pops in situations like this because he knew that whatever was done the final decision would always come from his pops.

Logan turned his eyes towards his husband before turning them to his children that sat before them, "She is going to be staying with Camille." He bit down on his bottom lip hoping that was the right choice. After hearing about Josey's and Cleo's disappearance he only hoped that Hank and Camille could help her. He knew that right now he was not at the capacity to. Even though he was hoping for a little adventure he didn't expect this. He didn't want to push his family into another whirlwind which they would need months to recover from. Yes, he was making the right choice. Besides he had just given birth two months ago and needed time to recover himself. He turned to his husband and smiled, "There is nothing or no one who will tear us apart."

Peyton smiled a reassuring smile, "I really hope so."

* * *

><p>Jessica stood with both dads in the kitchen and began to speak, "Clay wants me to meet his parents." She heard a loud sound from where her dad droped a tray within the sink as well as a horrifying gasp from her pops.<p>

"I thought we said no dating." Kendall replied sternly.

Jessica shook her head against the wind, "We're not dating. His parents just want to meet me."

"And?" Logan questioned.

Jessica shrugged before watching both of her dads eyes upon her. She sighed, "They want to know what Clay sees in me. They want him to prepare for College and start to date College girls."

"Oh sweetie." Logan embraced her.

"I like that plan." Kendall nodded.

Logan shot him a glare.

"I know I am not allowed to date but I do like him. He has even asked me to the winter's formal."

Kendall blinked.

Logan hummed.

"Come on Pops." Jessica pushed herself lightly out of his arms, "Its only one night. We are going to be chaperoned."

"I dreaded the day you would enter high school..." Kendall started, "And grow breasts."

Jessica slumped her shoulders, "I am growing up." She tried to avoid her Pops' eyes, "I am not a baby anymore."

Logan frowned, "You were such a cute baby." He daydreamed, "You never had the long hair you have now."

Kendall smiled, "And she hated hats."

Jessica folded her arms above her chest trying her best not to smile.

"You were such a great baby. I missed holding you within my arms and rocking you to sleep. You had the same personality you have now."

Kendall nodded, "Always fighting for your Pops' attention. Only wanting his attention ever."

A lopsided smile cracked upon Jessica's face. She cleared her throat, "Why can't I go?" She whined, "You treat me so differently than you did Peyton. I know you guys love me and care but when Peyton was my age he was hanging with his friends and boyfriend."

Kendall and Logan glanced at each other before glancing at Jessica.

"Come on dads women, especially young teenage girls are under-valued in society and groomed to take care of their households and never get to socialize. I don't want to become another statistic where men are valued over women because they have different body parts."

Kendall arched his brow, "I blame school."

Logan only chuckled, "We give you our permission to attend the winter's formal."

Jessica squealed.

Kendall interjected, "We are chaperoning."

Jessica nodded, "That's cool."

"Good." Logan replied witnessing that Jessica's eyes were still upon them, "Oh."

Kendall cleared his throat, "You can meet Clay's parents on one condition."

"What?"

"We host."

Jessica frowned, "Pops."

"What?" Logan furrowed his brow, "You don't think I want to meet them?"

"You already did. I mean remember last year?"

Logan shrugged, "That was under a different circumstance. I want to meet them again." He uttered.

"Fine." She agreed giving both her dads kisses, "Thanks."

"You welcome babe." Logan replied watching as their daughter left the kitchen before turning to his husband, "We are cool parents aren't we?" He wrapped his arms around his husband's neck.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, "Oh yeah. We are real cool." He placed his lips upon his.

Patrick walked into the kitchen, "Not cool dudes."

They broke the kiss and chuckled.

"What's for dinner pops?" Patrick asked as he opened the refrigerator.

"Well..." Logan started.

* * *

><p>Teena glanced out of the window of the skyline apartment she was staying in. She did not understand why Kendall did not want her to stay with him and his family. She was advised that he would have and was a little disappointed that he didn't allow her to stay. Now she was with a woman she had known nothing about. She had only heard stories but somehow she didn't feel quite comfortable with the other woman. She jumped when she heard her over her shoulders and questioned, "So when is dad...I mean Kendall coming here?"<p>

Camille held a blanket within her hands and placed it on the pull out sectional couch she had made-up for the teen, "Not anymore tonight. He and his family have been through a lot. I think they just need this time to collect their thoughts and focus on their family."

"But I was advised that he would help me. He has to help me." She started.

Camille glanced into her eyes and processed the teen's words, "Why him?"

Teena glanced down at her hands and stuttered, "I was told that he would..."

"I heard that part."

Teena glanced into Camille's eyes, "When my dads went missing the last thing they told me was to find Mr. Knight." She felt tears forming within her eyes, "So I did..."

"Do you know who took them?"

She shook her head, "If I knew I would have..." She lost her words within her throat, "My dad kept saying that Ian was back."

"Your real dad."

Teena nodded, "My papa didn't believe him. Uncle Hank was keeping us safe but then..."

"Then what?" Camille pressed gently.

Teena saw darkness before her eyes and only spoke what she had remembered, "One night it all went dark. I heard my papa scream for me and then that was it. I woke up in an alley in New York with the only memory of what my dad had said to me a few days ago." She swallowed, "He said if anything were to happen find Mr. Knight and his family. My papa had once told me the story of how he wanted Mr. Knight to become my dad. So I knew if I called him dad then he would..." Her words stopped short within her throat.

"It's okay. We are going to find your dads and bring them home." She glanced into the teen's eyes before pulling her in an embrace.

* * *

><p>Hank stood before David and hummed as they stood upon his condo's rooftop facing the sunrise.<p>

"Grier got out of prison a few days ago."

"I know." Hank hummed, "I don't know if you already know this but I am no longer CIA."

"I know you got suspended."

Hank glanced at him, "I wish I could have stopped this. So many things are happening but I can't seem to put it all together."

"You will. Clear your mind."

"I wish I could." He sighed, "Teena, Cleo and Josey's daughter found Kendall last night. She is staying at Camille's. Cleo, Josey and Carl are missing. Grier is out of prison and that could only mean that?"

"Ian has surfaced." David finished his thought.

Hank turned his eyes to David, "I don't know what he is capable of."

"He is capable of liberating Grier." David continued, "He also had a meeting with my brother in prison a few days ago." David replied, "You may be cut off but not me. You've got to stay focused Hank."

Hank turned away from his words. He hadn't been able to use his gear and request intel in days. He felt out of touch like a civilian in a far away land.

"The lives of my grandsons and that girl depends on it." David advised.

* * *

><p>Peyton walked the halls with Justin upon his arm. He spied Craig by his locker and tried his hardest to turn away but he failed because his locker was a few lockers down. He sighed hearing Craig slam his locker shut. He could feel the other teen's glare upon him as he stood to his locker with Justin by his side.<p>

Justin glanced up and saw Craig making his way towards Peyton. He swallowed and stood his ground, "What do you want?"

Craig faked a smile before turning to Peyton, "Did you deliver it?"

"No." Peyton replied coldly not looking at the other boy.

Craig frowned. He turned away and left.

Justin furrowed his brow, "What was that about?"

"Don't worry about it." He closed his locker and held Justin's hand pulling him along to his next class.

* * *

><p>Craig stepped into his classroom and sat next to a blond he had heard all the rumors about and wondered if they were true. He had heard rumors circulating that she had a thing for Peyton but the joke was on her because he was gay. Craig was never one to gossip but he found it amusing how dumb most blonds really were.<p>

Jennifer turned to her left and spied Craig, "Hey new guy." She smiled at him.

"Hi." He held one emotion upon his face not moving his tensed lips.

"Heard you are friends with the freak."

Craig only blinked.

Jennifer's eyes studied Craig and wondered how he would appear under his dark persona. She was curious to find out, "Eat lunch with me today in the cafeteria. Oh, and that was not question." She turned her eyes to spy their teacher making his way into the classroom.

Craig smiled for the first time amused by Jennifer.

* * *

><p>"My dads agreed." Jessica held hands with Clay as they stood by her locker.<p>

"Great!" He beamed.

"One condition."

"What's that?"

"Your parents have to come to our house." She winced.

Clay sighed, "Well..." He nodded, "If those are the demands then I will do anything." He kissed her lips sweetly.

Jessica giggled as they broke their union.

"I don't want to do anything that will cause your dads to change their minds about you attending the winter's formal dance with me." He heard the bell ring over their shoulders, "I will see you at lunch."

"Cool."

* * *

><p>Patrick walked among with his crew of friends. They were seen as the bad boys right now of Jr. High because they played by their own rules. Patrick had five unique friends who he knew from kindergarten. Erin the skater, Eric the sympathetic jock who was always teased by Erin and protected by Patrick, Jonathon the baller and ladies man, Sam the attractive bookworm and Jonah the obnoxious rich kid. Patrick loved his crew and only wished that they remained close until the end of time. He stopped at his locker and sounded, "Anyone seen Tori?"<p>

Erin hummed, "No dude."

Patrick frowned. He hadn't seen or heard from his girlfriend in a few days now which was weird.

"She broke up with you." Jonah replied, "She told me she is finished with you. She rather dates a billionaire's son than a millionaire's son."

Patrick chuckled.

"Stop being a dick Jonah." Jonathon replied.

Eric turned to Patrick, "She probably has some family drama she is dealing with."

Patrick glanced into his blue eyes, "She told you something?"

"No." Eric blinked, "I am only saying."

Patrick nodded, "Cool." He slammed his locker shut when he heard the bell ring over his shoulders. He turned to his friends, "See you guys at lunch." He waved towards Erin and Jonah.

"Whatever." Jonah rolled his eyes. He glanced at Erin's messy hair and wrinkled shirt and sighed, "Why are we even friends?"

"Because you love us." Erin turned his eyes from watching Patrick head towards class with their other friends before turning to glance down at his attire. He glanced at Jonah's buttoned down blazer and rolled his eyes.

"No...that's not it." He breathed out.

* * *

><p>Jennifer moved her hips closer to Craig's as they sat at a table at lunch. She witnessed make-up upon his collar and questioned, "Are you gay?"<p>

Craig moved his eyes from Peyton and glanced down at Jennifer's disgusted expression, "What?"

"You're wearing make-up dude."

Heather approached the table placing her food tray before her. She sat her hips opposite Craig and Jennifer and let out, "He is goth Jenn. They all wear make-up and freaky stuff."

Jennifer nodded, "Oh."

Craig only shook his head. He glanced at Heather, "Who are you?"

"I am Heather." She glanced at Craig intently, "Are your eyes green?"

"What?" He blinked a few times when he felt a little discomfort within his eyes.

"What color are your eyes?" Heather questioned.

Craig blinked his black contact out of his eyes.

Heather smiled, "Wow, they are green."

Craig took up his contact and his tray, "I've got to go." He tossed his tray in the trash and hurried towards the boy's bathroom. Inside he checked the stalls and breathed. He turned towards the long mirror and spied his eyes. His right was black and his left was green. He ran his hands under the sink before placing his black contact into his eye. He had to remain cool and remember why he was here. He tried to focus needing to get closer to Peyton without him suspecting anything and without being too threatening. He jumped to someone entering the bathroom and sighed. Craig smiled at the boy's frightened expression before leaving.

* * *

><p>Peyton listened intently to Heather's words while turning his eyes to witness Craig making his way back into the cafeteria.<p>

Jason held onto her every word, "You think this guy is hiding who he really is?"

Heather chuckled, "I wasn't going that deep Jason."

Javier intervened, "You've got to excuse him his dad is..." He chose his words when he saw glares being shut at him, "Accountant." He went back to his meal.

Heather chuckled at Javier's words, "That was not weird at all." She turned to see Cortez stealing a glance at her and blushed.

Justin saw his boyfriend's eyes upon Craig and felt self-conscious once more. He locked hands with Peyton not wanting to appear clingy but he didn't know what else needed to be done to move Peyton's eyes from Craig's.

Peyton turned towards Justin and smiled. He kissed his lips sweetly before whispering, "You don't have to worry. I love you, not him."

Justin felt butterflies appear within his stomach and blushed being rendered completely speechless.

"What did I say about showing signs of affection when I am without a boyfriend?" Javier pouted.

Cortez only rolled his eyes before settling them upon a giggling Heather.

* * *

><p>Patrick sat and ate his lunch with a wince being disturbed every two seconds by racist and homophobic slurs that were being uttered by a pretentious senior.<p>

Eric watched Patrick's eyes and tried to calm down his anxieties, "That is not your fight."

Patrick only smiled before getting up from his seat, "Well it just became mine." He turned towards the bully, "What the hell is your problem dude?"

"Well if it isn't captain of the Lacrosse team and number one faggot lover."

The cafeteria roared with laughter.

The bully's friends laughed before one sounded, "He has two dads."

"Oh really?" He arched his brow, "He comes from a family of fags."

Patrick growled, "Why don't you sit down and shut the hell up."

"Make me."

Patrick nodded turning away.

The bully and his friends laughed, "That's what we thought." He turned to the gay boy he was tormenting before and laughed, "So much for a hero."

Eric witnessed Patrick retrieving his skateboard from his backpack, "Pat no!" He cried.

Patrick approached the bully hitting him with his skateboard across his body and breaking it in half.

He groaned in pain.

One of the bully's friends stood to his feet and approached Patrick, "You're going to pay for that."

Jonathon approached the pair and stood neck and neck with the teen threatening Patrick, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Kendall pushed at the father of the boy who had bullied his son's shoulders.<p>

"Kendall...Kendall...Kendall..." Logan tried to calm him down.

Kendall growled choking the guy.

"Kendall stop!" Logan sounded.

Kendall released him. He turned to his husband, "If Patrick...I swear to God." He tried to form sentences but it was hard to.

"I know." Logan collapsed within his husband's arms. He hated hospitals especially knowing that he had taken Patrick to the same one for months after his accident last year. He was finally filled with joy that he no longer had a reason to return his son to this terrible place but right now that was not the case.

Kendall spied the doctor making his way towards them and questioned, "How is he?"

"Patrick is a strong kid who has been through allot." He reassured his parents, "He will be just fine considering that he was tackled to the ground hitting his pelvic bone pretty hard."

Kendall glared towards the other gentleman within the waiting room as he held on tightly to his husband.

"The swelling is going down so he should be fine in a few days."

"Oh Kendall thank God."

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking Pat?" Logan cried as he sat by his son's bedside.<p>

Patrick shrugged, "This homophobic racists jerk wouldn't stop tormenting this guy. I told him to shut up and take a seat. Then he started to make fun of you guys and I lost it."

Logan beamed, "You don't have to defend us Pat."

"I know." He held his head down, "I just wanted to teach that jerk a lesson."

"By breaking your favorite skateboard across his back?" Kendall arched his brow.

Patrick glanced into his dad's eyes and laughed.

Logan glared towards Kendall and hit him across the shoulder, "Stop encouraging him."

"Ow. I am not." He winked towards Patrick before getting another hit by Logan, "Stop it."

Logan turned to Patrick and hugged him tight, "Promise me you wouldn't do this again and end up in here again."

"I promise." He felt comfort within his pops' arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did we learn today peeps?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. You found me

**Here is the beginning of another arc peeps. I am trying to organize all my arcs, and while I was doing so I think this story will have fewer chapters but I am still in that storyboard phase so forgive me. Anyway,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Craig stood within his bathroom and began to get ready for the day. It was the weekend, his first weekend in the city and he didn't know what to do. He had felt like he had totally alienated himself from Peyton and his other friends. He had unknowingly and not on purpose made friends with Jennifer and Heather. From what he had spied in the cafeteria the other day he saw that Heather was friends with Peyton, Jason and the others. He had to get close to the teen while not trying to scare them off. He couldn't help but be threatening though because this was how he learned to survive. He blinked glancing into his emerald pools. He searched for his contacts and placed them within his eyes with a sigh. Soon he wouldn't have to hide behind his eyes anymore. Soon he can reveal himself, but right now he couldn't. He only wished that Peyton would deliver the letter so his big reveal would come sooner. He hated living the way he was. His whole life he had to fight against someone he thought for a long time was his father and his protector. He couldn't take anymore abuse, he had to breakaway and break free because he felt that something was coming, there was something that was happening and if he stayed he would never survive. Craig jumped when he heard the front door slam. He quickly fixed his hair to cover his eyes and placed his piercings upon his face. He had no time to put on his make-up. He only raced out of his bathroom when he heard the outcry of a voice.<p>

"Craig." The voice shouted.

"Yes." Craig stumbled revealing himself to Ian. He furrowed his brow when he noticed him walking side-by-side with another man, "Who is this?"

Ian growled, "We have company. This is Grier."

Craig arched his brow at Grier before turning his eyes to Ian, "I thought you were going to be home two days ago?"

"Plans changed. We had to stop a few places on the way." Ian grinned. He observed Craig's face, "I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you without your make-up."

"I know I didn't have time to..." His words got caught within his throat when he felt Ian's hands around his throat.

"You mock me?"

Craig shook his head in fear as tears rolled down his eyes, "No." Was the only words he could choke out.

Ian chuckled, "Did you deliver the letter?"

Craig nodded trying his hardest to break free of the man's tight grip.

"Good, soon our plan will be put in place." He released Craig's throat.

The teen fell to the floor and breathed deeply. He whimpered.

"Stop being such a bitch Craig."

Grier cracked a smile as he glanced into the teen's eyes, "You should be very lucky that this guy took you in when your parents abandoned you."

Craig stood to his feet and shot a glare towards Grier, "They never abandoned me. I was kidnapped." He bowed his head, "They probably never knew I ever existed."

"That was the plan." Ian laughed mechanically.

Grier turned to Ian, "Let's go over our plan."

Ian glared towards Craig, "Make yourself up. I need you to deliver something for me."

Craig swallowed deeply and nodded. He returned to his room glancing within the mirror before him and crying. He took out his black contacts and watched as his emerald pools dripped with tears. He tried to sniff back his sadness and be strong but at this point he was tired of the abuse and just wanted to be reunited with his family. He said a little prayer under his breath and sucked up his pride. He searched for his cell phone and began to text the one person he knew who would give him what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Peyton woke up with a groan. He closed his eyes when he saw his curtains being opened, "Pops."<p>

"Wake up sleepy head." Logan kissed Peyton's cheek.

"But it's the weekend." He yawned.

"More reason for you to get up. We've got a big day ahead of us. Clay's parents are coming."

Peyton groaned and turned over.

"Wake up." Logan recited before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Jessica munched on a granola and fruit bar nervous about this weekend. She was still nervous about meeting Clay's parents. It was on her mind all week and she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that they might not like her. She fixated her eyes on their housekeeper Miriam and questioned, "So what are we having tonight?"<p>

Miriam hummed glancing into Jessica's jumping eyes, "Don't worry so much."

"I can't help it." She let out, "What if they meet me and don't like me?"

"Who wouldn't like you?" Miriam gave her a comforting smile.

Jessica smiled which calmed her anxieties, "I just..." He words stopped within her throat when she heard her cooing baby sister enter into the kitchen within the arms of their pops. She jumped from the highchair that sat by the counter and beamed at Sidney, "Hey Sid."

Sidney grinned and giggled up at Jessica.

"I am your big sister."

Sidney blinked moving her fingers and toes.

"She is so excited to see me." Jessica jumped. She glanced at her pops, "Good Morning pops." She give him a kiss on his cheek, "Can I?"

"Sure." He placed Sidney gently within her arms.

Jessica held Sidney carefully giving her pops the bar that she was eating.

Logan took the bar from Jessica and finished eating the half-eaten bar.

"Hey, that was mine."

"Not anymore." Logan winked as he threw the wrapper in the trash.

Jessica pouted before glancing down at her sister who was cooing within her arms, "She wants to talk pops."

Logan nodded with a giggle, "I am not surprised all of you kids were like that."

"Good Morning." Patrick walked into the kitchen. It has been a few days and his swelling had went down but he still needed support. He would sit on a doughnut and lay on high pillows. Sometimes his hip became uncomfortable but other times he was fine. He held his skateboard under his arm walking to sit at the breakfast nook. He spied Sidney within Jessica's arms and beamed, "Hey Sid." He stood before the giggling baby who was wiggling within their sister's arms, "She is so cute." He spied her green eyes and growing blond hair, "Hello baby."

Sidney gargled up at Patrick and flapped her arms.

Patrick grabbed hold of her hand and waved it before giving her a kiss.

Sidney laughed.

Patrick smiled before sitting by the breakfast nook with his doughnut under his hips. He placed his skateboard under his feet and rolled it back and forth.

"Pat!" Logan sounded approaching his son, "How are you this morning?"

"Good." He smiled up at his pops.

"Good." Logan kissed his forehead before his eyes were diverted to, "It is about time you got out of bed."

Peyton glared towards everyone, "I hate you all."

Patrick laughed, "Dude you look a mess in the morning."

Peyton grinned briefly before sitting his hips by the window. He groaned when the sun touched his face.

"What is with you?" Patrick asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Peyton breathed out. He couldn't sleep because the thought of having that letter and not delivering it plagued him all night. He could hear the letter trying to call to him to have him deliver it but something within him didn't want to. He was tossing and turning all night thinking of what to do next. He groaned before being handed a plate, "Thanks."

"Eat up." Logan witnessed Peyton's red eyes, "What's wrong?"

"He couldn't sleep." Patrick admitted.

"Why not?" He questioned before turning to the sound of Liam and Kendall making their way inside the kitchen.

Liam giggled as his dad carried him upon his back, "You're so silly daddy."

"No you are." He dipped and jumped causing the little boy to laugh out.

"Careful." Logan advised.

"We are fine babe." Kendall approached his husband and gave him a kiss upon the lips. He bent his head down so Liam could kiss Logan as well. He smiled placing Liam down upon the counter-top before greeting his other children, "Morning my babies."

"We are not babies dad." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, grown-ups." Kendall chuckled.

* * *

><p>Heather toyed with her cellphone. She smiled with an utter, "Jennifer just texted saying she got a text from the new guy Craig who wants to hang out."<p>

Jason glanced at Heather and chuckled, "Really?"

Peyton appeared within his game room and spied his friends. He was grateful for two extra hours of sleep, "What's up guys?"

"Craig wants to hang."

Peyton winced.

Heather dumped her hips upon the sectional, "He is harmless."

Jason nodded, "Besides I want to know what he is hiding."

"Ok detective." Heather joked, "He is goth dude. They wear all kinds of freaky stuff, besides he likes to be dark so I am not totally unconvinced that he is doing this to satisfy his dark habits or whatever he calls it."

Peyton only rolled his eyes, "Well I am unconvinced that he likes us."

"Explain why he wants to get close to you then bruh?" Jason turned his eyes to Peyton.

"Who wouldn't want to get close to me?" Peyton replied cockily.

"Whatever bro." Jason replied with a smirk, "Something is up with this Craig guy and I say we let him hang with us so we can find out what it is."

Heather arched her brow and Jason, "Fine."

Peyton swallowed knowing that he still had not delivered the letter and he would be under Craig's glare if he hadn't. He sucked up his pride and only calculated within his head what he had to do next. He opened his lips, "Text Jennifer and ask for his number. Text him and give him the address."

Heather shrugged before her fingers started moving feverishly.

* * *

><p>Craig sat up when he heard a ping coming from his cell phone. He smiled down at the text and rushed to put on any clothing that did not appear too threatening. He didn't know why but there were butterflies buzzing around within his stomach and he couldn't get them to stop. He decided on blue jeans and a green tee with vines going through it. It was the best he got and he was willing to take a leap of faith and go with it. He emerged from his bedroom with caution trying not to eavesdrop on Ian's and Grier's conversation knowing that it could get him in trouble. He reached the door and shouted out, "I'm going out." He slammed the door behind him jumping down sixteen flights of stairs before he reached the outside. He hid within the building before emerging when he witnessed traffic appearing upon the street. He walked in between the traffic hiding himself from Ian's or Grier's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Javier sat in the corner of his cousins game room and spoke with his boyfriend who was in L.A. He had missed him and had only wished that he would be coming back soon. The last time they had seen each other was last Thanksgiving the year before. Cory had stated how he couldn't come out for Thanksgiving a few weeks back because his dad had a job. So, Javier felt something within him start to burst. He missed Cory immensely and although they kept in touch he knew it was nothing like the physical touch that he so badly needed and yearned for with his boyfriend.<p>

Cortez smiled at Heather who only blushed as she sat a few seats down from him. He chuckled turning to Jason whose eyes was upon the flat screen as they played another video game, "So are we staying here all day?"

"No." Jason groaned as Peyton shot at him.

"There you go! There you go!" Peyton sounded, "Bow down boy!"

Jason shot back, "I don't bow to anyone!"

Cortez rolled his eyes. He got up from the sectional, "I am going to see what the zio are up to."

Heather followed Cortez with her eyes out of the room and only sighed. It was surprising for her to be acting crazy over a Sophomore when she herself was a Junior. She had to get a grip and control herself but there was something about him that was making her feel something she had never felt before.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cortez." Kendall stood up to embrace the teen, "You guys hanging with Peyt today?"<p>

"Yeah." He smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" Kendall asked as he moved from the teen to sit back by the counter and studied his playbook.

Cortez shrugged, "We are waiting on this new kid and Justin to arrive then we will decide."

Logan walked into the room and spied Cortez. He embraced him with a kiss on the cheek, "Hey. You guys decided where I will be dropping you off?"

Kendall looked up from his playbook, "Say what now?"

"I am the designated driver."

Kendall arched his brow, "I thought you were taking Jess to the boutique to find something to wear for tonight?"

"Yeah Pops." Jessica walked into the room with a panic.

Logan processed everything for a moment.

Kendall spoke up, "Patrick wants to go to the skate park and Liam..." He weighed his head from side to side.

Logan sighed before repeating from his lips, "Okay good. We will all go in dad's car. I will drop the boys to where they need to go. Then we will drop go shopping..." He stopped his words, "Babe what are you doing today?"

Kendall closed his playbook, "Nothing."

"Well let's take two cars." He chuckled. He glanced around the room for any objections, "It's decided." He heard the doorbell touch his ears and started towards it. He opened the door to reveal two teen boys behind it. He smiled towards them.

Craig smiled back at Logan. He saw the man moving to embrace him and grinned before frowning when he witnessed Logan embracing Justin. He swallowed trying not to allow this situation to affect him but one look into Logan's eyes and he knew it would have.

"Who is your friend?"

Justin glanced at Craig and hated that he had to drop him off. He tried to smile, "This is the new guy Craig."

Logan extended his hand to the teen with a beam, "Nice to meet you Craig."

Craig felt a familiar energy shot through him when their hands connected, "Nice...too." He choked.

Logan only giggled, "Peyton is expected you guys. He is in the game room." He escorted the teens inside, "Craig do you want anything?"

Craig marveled at their home before nodding, "Sure."

"Okay follow me. Justin you are fine right?"

Justin nodded before they went in opposite directions.

Craig walked behind Logan and entered the kitchen. His steps stopped and his mouth went dry when he witnessed Kendall before him. He blinked uncontrollably trying not to blink away his contacts. He saw Kendall's eyes touch his and he nearly choked.

"This is Craig."

Jessica turned to witness the teen and nodded, "You are the new guy."

"That's...right." He cleared his throat.

Jessica beamed at him, "Are you goth or something?"

"Jessica." Logan started, "That is not nice."

"What?" She only shrugged.

Kendall chuckled, "Nice to meet you Craig."

He nodded turning to the sound of jumping feet over his shoulders.

"Pops daddy said we are going to the park. Can I bring my bike?"

Logan glanced at Kendall before glancing back at Liam, "Sure."

"Yes!" Liam skipped out of the kitchen.

Jessica groaned, "We've got to hurry Pops. We've got less that two hours now because you still have to come back home and cook."

Kendall questioned, "Why do you need a new outfit anyway?"

Logan and Jessica gasped.

Kendall shook his head with a smile, "Forget I asked anything."

* * *

><p>"Okay are we all ready to go?" Logan strapped down Sidney within her carseat.<p>

Craig spied Sidney within her carseat and smiled. He witnessed the baby smiling up at him and for one split second he thought that she already knew his secret and that she could have possibly seen through him. He turned away and entered Kendall's car with the rest of the boys.

Patrick shouted from his dad's esclade, "Pops remember to buy me a new skateboard."

Kendall chuckled.

Logan nodded, "Sure."

Heather sat in the front seat and smiled towards Mr. Knight, "Why do I get stuck with the guys?"

"Well, you're welcomed to spend time with Logan, Jessica and Sidney if you wish."

"I wish."

"Okay." He shouted towards his husband, "Change of plans. Heather wants to join."

Jessica sat within the passenger seat and nodded, "Cool, tell her to come."

"Neat." Patrick replied moving from the backseat to sit in the passenger seat.

"And babe." Kendall motioned for Logan to come near.

Logan exited the driver's seat of his Ranger Rover to stand by the driver's seat of his husband's esclade, "Yeah."

"I love you."

Logan blushed, "Love you too."

Craig witnessed the kiss and beamed before being pulled away by Patrick's objections.

"Not cool dudes."

Peyton chuckled.

"See you later." Logan walked away with a sway in his hips.

Kendall moaned, "You sure will." He winked at him before pulling off.

* * *

><p>Teena glanced out of the window of Camille' condo and hated being stuck. She knew that Hank and Camille were only protecting her but something within her wanted to go on the outside. She turned away from the windows and sat her hips upon her bed. She felt the remote and turned on the flat screen before her hoping to get lost within her mind and drift away to a place where she had remembered her dads.<p>

* * *

><p>"Teena is safe." Camille replied as she and Hank met in a discrete location, "For now..." She had reservations so she sounded, "I don't think it's right to keep a teenage girl locked up."<p>

"We are not keeping her locked up." Hank exhaled, "Her father is on the lose and who knows what will happen if he finds her. We still are trying to find out what his plans are. I have been working with David who has figured a few things out."

Camille nodded, "I just hope our hunch is right."

"It is." Hank assured her, "Kendall and Logan want a normal life for their kids and we are about to give it to them."

"How are we going to do that?" Camille questioned, "Since those kids were born their lives were anything but normal."

"We will have to try for all their sakes."

Camille nodded with a sigh knowing that whatever the plan was it was going to be too far-fetched.

* * *

><p>Craig watched as Kendall, Patrick and Liam left and felt his heart break. He turned his eyes towards Peyton and started towards him, "You're family is cool." He tried not to smile.<p>

Peyton observed his soft eyes and smirked, "Thanks man." He held Justin around the waist and turned towards his friends.

Craig smiled before meeting the eyes of Javier and tensing his lips.

Javier only shook his head and looked away.

"So dad said he would be back in about three hours."

"That's cool." Jason spied a girl walking pass and whistled.

Peyton chuckled, "What about your girl in 'Bama dude?"

"Oh right." He met Peyton's eyes.

Cortez rocked on his heels glancing around the teen lounge they were in. It was a great place for teens to socialize, play games, drink, eat and have fun. He was ready to play a few games and hang today since he was bored being at home watching his mom paint and talk about Sicily. He glanced around the lounge and sighed not liking one bit that Heather did not want to join.

Javier glanced at Craig, "Bought any cash?"

Craig nodded, "Sure."

"Good." Peyton nodded, "You'll need it."

* * *

><p>Logan pushed Sidney within her stroller as they walked along the racks within their favorite boutique. He watched as Jessica hurriedly searched among the racks and sighed, "Take your time sweetie."<p>

"How can I?" She groaned, "I am meeting Clay's parents tonight."

Heather nodded, "Clay likes you and I am sure his parents will like you too."

"Better said than done." She rolled her eyes, "I need something that makes me look older."

"No." Logan advised, "Remember you are only fourteen."

She groaned, "Why couldn't I have be born earlier?"

"You were born the time God intended."

"I know." She bit down on her bottom lip.

"Just relax babe." Logan appeared behind her, "How about a pair of slacks and a sweater?"

Jessica weighed her head from side to side, "Colored ankle length trousers." She squealed.

Heather chuckled.

Jessica's eyes landed upon a sweater, "Is that Marc Jacobs?"

Logan only rolled his eyes before looking for an attendant.

* * *

><p>"I heard you've got something for me."<p>

Ian glanced at the man and pulled out a parcel, "Did I teenage boy come and deliver something to you?

The guy nodded, "He did." He blinked, "Hand it to me."

"We came to negotiate terms on..."

The man laughed, "I don't negotiate." He nodded towards his henchmen to retrieve the parcel, "Morty and I never had a deal. He got locked away. I run the streets now."

Grier interjected, "He is getting out and when he does..."

"I want to see him try." The man chuckled, "You come into my house and you disrespect me by talking about my enemy. Why would I want to make sure my enemy's business keeps running?"

"Morty is the main reason you got what you got." Ian growled.

The man stood to his feet standing neck and neck with Ian, "Morty rapped my wife then killed her. He kidnapped my daughter and sold her to a human trafficker." He sounded, "Right now I don't give a fuck about Morty. I would rather he rot in his cell because he is never getting out."

"I am sorry you feel that way." Ian replied.

"And I am sorry you came." He took the parcel out of his henchmen's hands and left the room.

Ian glanced around at the henchmen who outnumbered he and Grier and swallowed.

* * *

><p>Craig was up. He had played a few video games with the guys and he was beginning to enjoy himself. He had overheard talk about Peyton's love for basketball and smirked thinking that he could bet the other teen. He stood before the hoop that was a few yards away standing behind a glass that they were standing before. He heard the bell ring off and tossed the ball within the hoop. He made the basket with a beam throwing in a few more.<p>

Jason's eyes moved between Craig and Peyton and was amazed. They were both making the same amount of baskets. He could't put his finger on it but there was something familiar about Craig.

Justin clapped when the game had concluded and Peyton had won the winning basket.

Craig panted, "You cheated."

Peyton chuckled, "I don't cheat."

Craig smirked, "Liar."

"Oh is that a challenge?" Peyton arched his brow.

"Only if you are willing to accept it cheater." Craig added.

"Oh...you're on. Race you to the pool table." Peyton started.

"No fair you got a head start." He ran after Peyton.

Justin furrowed his brow in confusion as he folded his arms above his chest.

Jason came up behind Justin and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders, "Don't feel threatened. This is harmless."

Justin only nodded with a hum.

* * *

><p>Kendall assisted Patrick in standing upright upon his skateboard. He held hands with his son as they skated along the skate park. Kendall was mindful not to skate his son down any hills or up any ramps. He kept a watchful eye on Liam who had met a few boys at the park with their DMX bikes. He sounded towards the little boy, "Stay within my eye view Liam."<p>

"Okay dad." Liam sounded as he rode his bike towards a small ramp.

"No tricks Liam."

"I know daddy." Liam giggled as he followed the boys to the ramp that was a few feet from Kendall and Patrick, it was right within their eye view.

"How you feeling?" Kendall's attention was now on his son.

"Good." He smiled remembering doing this exercise while in therapy. He had totally objected to being indoors and was glad he could be taken outside to smell the fresh air. He turned his skateboard with his foot and laughed, "I feel great."

"Just don't push yourself." Kendall advised.

"I wouldn't." He breathed.

* * *

><p>Miriam bought in the grocery bags from Logan's truck within the kitchen when he had arrived home. She set them down upon the counter-top and started to remove the ingredients for their dinner putting all others within their rightful places.<p>

Jessica appeared within the kitchen and hummed holding her shopping bags within both hands, "I can't wait to get dressed."

Miriam only chuckled, "I am sure they will love you."

"Easier said than done." She left heading towards the staircase towards her bedroom.

Logan entered the kitchen with a sleeping Sidney within her stroller. He spoke towards Miriam, "Put Sidney down for her nap and I will get started."

"Okay." Miriam nodded removing Sidney from her stroller and taking her upstairs.

Logan retrieved his cookbook from a drawer and began to prep for dinner.

* * *

><p>Peyton and Craig laughed as they sat together in the backseat of his dad's car.<p>

Justin sat beside Peyton with his arms folded above his chest. He couldn't understand why Peyton was giving all of his attention to Craig. He thought Peyton never really liked Craig to begin with. He pouted thinking that maybe he was beginning to lose his boyfriend again.

Kendall glanced in his rearview mirror at Justin, "We are almost there Justin."

"Okay." Justin readied himself to jump out of the car. He felt as they came to a stop and leaped out before Peyton had chance to say goodbye.

Peyton pinned his lips when he heard Justin's door slam shut. He witnessed as the teen left without looking back or saying goodbye.

"What's with him?" Patrick asked from the passenger's seat.

Kendall shrugged putting on his signal to turn around.

Peyton only sighed glancing at the door awhile longer before taking out his cell phone.

Craig frowned hoping he was not the cause of Justin's grief.

* * *

><p>Jessica glanced into the mirror at her pink ankle length trousers and her cropped sweater and beamed. She looked cute and she knew it. She fingered the long fake chain she wore around her neck and hoped it was not too much. She fingered the heart-shaped nob earrings within her ears and sighed hoping that Clay's parents would see her as more than just a little girl. She gently touched her braided hair that her pops had braided for her and tried to appear more grown-up, "I hope this works."<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall walked down his staircase and made his tract towards his dinning room where he spied his husband putting his finishing touches upon the tables-cape. He marveled at the green, ivory and gold and beamed, "It looks great babe."<p>

Logan met his husband's eyes and moaned, "So do you."

"I do don't I?" He glanced down at his green top and black denim trousers.

"You were never modest were you?" He joked.

"Never." He pulled him within his arms and placed his lips upon his. He broke their kiss, "What time will they be here?"

Logan glanced at his gold wrist watch, "Should be any minute now."

The sound of the doorbell chimed within their ears.

"They're here." Logan sang.

* * *

><p>Clay's mother sat opposite Jessica who sat next to one of her dads. She was not quite sure who was the one who gave birth to Jessica but didn't deem it the right occasion to ask any questions. She knew she should be grateful because it was about a year ago that the Knight's had welcomed them within their home. And although she had not bothered to mingle they had seemed like very nice and generous people.<p>

Logan met the eyes of Clay's father and smiled. He then frowned when the man turned his eyes away and settled them upon his plate.

Kendall cleared his throat trying to break the tension within the air.

Logan's eyes sparkled, "Anyone for wine?"

Clay's mother winced, "Not the right occasion for wine now is it?" She turned her attention to Kendall, "We don't agree with your daughter and our son."

Kendall furrowed his brows.

Clay's father spoke up, "Seems to me that not only is she too young she has been taught a few values we don't agree with."

"Excuse me?" Logan arched his brow.

"Calm down babe." Kendall uttered.

Logan widened his eyes at Kendall.

"Mom!" Clay uttered between clinched teeth, "Dad!"

"Although Clay is a Junior we have plans for him to complete his SAT exams in the Spring." Clay's father breathed out.

"He is exceptionally bright and does not need to be distracted by little girls." Clay's mother emphasized as she glanced at Jessica.

Jessica felt uncomfortable within her seat looking at her pops for support.

Logan's anger grew. He stood to his feet, "I will not have you come into my home and disrespect my daughter. I am starting to regret inviting you into my home."

Kendall stood up from his hips, "I think you should leave."

"But dad." Jessica whined.

Clay glanced into Jessica's eyes and frowned. He turned to his parents when he stood to his feet, "How could you two act this way?"

"Clay..." His mother started.

"No." He shook his head against the wind, "I really like Jessica and nothing you say or do will ever change that."

His father hummed, "But..." He calculated the logical response within his head, "What if you two get married and have children..."

Jessica blushed.

"There is a chance that your kids will be..."

Logan continued his statement, "Gay?"

Clay's father hummed, "We are leaving now."

Clay turned to Jessica and her parents, "I am so sorry."

Kendall ushered them out while Logan remained behind and comforted Jessica.

Jessica cried upon her pops's shoulder.

"It will be okay Jess."

"No it wouldn't." She whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND LEAVE ALLOT OF REVIEWS :)**

**A/N: I do want to hear your thoughts about Craig. He seems to be a very confusing character with a whole lot of sides. Let me know what you think. Also, do you still feel that Teena is working with Ian? I think someone raised that point. Another interesting point was that Craig maybe related to Kendall or maybe his son. What do you think after this chapter.**


	5. Saving me

**Thanks for all of the love. I see people are so confused about Craig. Well all of that will be put to rest real soon. So don't worry your pretty little heads. All I will say on the subject is this, which has gotten me allot of grief in the past when I wrote Wwwy, but you ever wondered why the only birth you didn't see was Peyton's? Think about it... :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Tate had felt like his insides were collapsing. A division of the hospital had just completed a clinical trial and the outbreak of an unknown virus had spread from one of its host test subjects. Tate was the forerunner on the clinical trial and the only one who had agreed to working alone until the trial had been completed. On his one man show stunt he got infected which led to the infection of a whole hospital wing. He was now paranoid and anxious not knowing how many people were affected by his foolish actions. He was quarantined and heard word that this outbreak was similar to the Ebola Virus outbreak that occurred in South Africa in 2014. He feared for his life not knowing all of the variables. He only had one thing on his mind and that was his son, whom he had refused to acknowledge as his. He began to cry screaming out when his tears had burned his skin which had paled ever since the hospital quarantined measures had taken effect. He had to reach out to his son and talk to him. Maybe he could survive if only he talked with Brandon and had that father-son talk they never had. He sniffed back any more tears he had and swallowed. Feeling his throat swelling and his air passage begin to close he screamed out for help receiving a stab in his throat by one of the medical officers all dressed in orange protective suits.<p>

* * *

><p>Brandon toyed with his food as he sat at the breakfast table with his grandmother. He glanced up at her when she began to ramble about his dad and felt a stab within his heart every time she uttered his name.<p>

"God, I pray that he is alright." She tidied up the dishes within the sink before glancing at her grandson, "I remembered that day when your aunt brought you to us."

Brandon recalled the memory but was too afraid to let the thought consume him because that day was a tragic day for everyone. He still couldn't sleep at night knowing the had lost the one person within his life who had scarified everything for his well-being and safety. He growled hating his father even more for what he had done. He blamed him somehow and knew that if his dad had just wanted him that his papa would be alive today. He felt tears coming to his eyes and turned away.

"I didn't mean..." His grandmother pulled him within her arms, "I love you and your dad loves you..."

Brandon cried upon her shoulder.

"He has a bad way of showing it but please you have to see him..." She replied, "You can save him."

Brandon nodded. He felt as though history was repeating itself and felt his heart squeezing hoping and somehow fearing that he could maybe lose another parent.

* * *

><p>Chase bumped shoulders playfully with Brandon as they walked down the halls towards their respective classrooms, "Why so blue?"<p>

Brandon only hummed glancing around at the decorations and flyers that filled the halls of their high school in preparations for their Winter's Formal Dance. He was excited on attending but had recently changed his mind with all the nonsense that was surrounding his father and the hospital. He had agreed to spend a few days with his grandmother to calm her anxieties and be supportive but what he hadn't banked on was that she would be trying to persuade him to go and see his dad. He didn't want to go and see him but the more he resisted the worst it felt. He stopped at his locker resting his head against it and sighing. He couldn't believe that he was going to talk himself into seeing his dad.

"What's wrong babe?" Chase placed a gentle hand around his waist.

Brandon turned to blink up at Chase with eyes filled with tears.

"Baby." Chase pulled him within his arms, "Is this about your dad?"

Brandon nodded with a sniff.

"It's okay." He rubbed his back, "We can go see him after school. Are you staying with your grandma again this week?"

Brandon shook his head, "I can't stay there. All I think about is him." Brandon broke down. He used Chase as his comfort and his support. A year ago, when he and Chase broke up even though he was living with his grandma and his dad they never once talked. They never communicated which he loved. He did feel sad when his dad had moved out after they were living together for a few months. He had felt abandoned all over again, but he did not let that get him down. The thought of his papa and James got him through, and even after he and Chase made up he found comfort once again living within Brooke's mansion knowing that he had returned home. It felt so much like home and he never wanted to leave because he knew that he was surrounded by people who supported him and wanted what was best for him but most importantly people who acknowledged his existence.

Chase heard the bell sound within his ears and groaned. He gently pulled himself out of Brandon's arms and kissed his lips, "You going to be okay?"

Brandon nodded as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"I am here if you need me."

"I know." Brandon beamed.

Chase winked at him before placing another sweet kiss upon his lips, "Remember that day when you came to town? We were in preschool..."

Brandon chuckled, "It was after my papa dead." He bit down on his bottom lip, "I refused to talk to anyone. My grandmother couldn't even get me to talk when I came here. She thought I was a mute."

"But I was the only one who got you to."

"You kissed me because I was sad."

"And I will kiss you every time you are sad whenever you need me too."

Brandon melted over his words with a beam, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied before leaving.

Brandon sighed turning towards his locker before groaning when he heard a familiar sound.

"Hi." Timmy smiled at Brandon. He witnessed his tears and teased him, "What? Chase dumped you again?" He laughed.

Brandon growled.

"You know he needed someone to give him blow jobs when you weren't available."

Brandon ignored his words, "Why are you still holding onto my boyfriend? He never wanted you."

"That was not what he told me a few days ago." Timmy smirked before walking away.

Brandon's heart broke as a few tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Tank sat next to Chase at lunch and growled, "Control your hoes dude."<p>

"What?" Chase arched his brow as he unfolded his burger that sat upon his tray.

"Timmy has started a rumor about how you told him a few days ago that he meant everything to you."

"Shit!" Chase sounded, "That dude can't take a hint."

"You are the one who..." He pinned his lips when he spied Brandon making his way to their lunch table, "Hey Bran."

"Hey Tank." Brandon cleared his throat and sat at the other end of the table opposite the guys.

Chase appeared confused, "You don't want to sit closer babe?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Then I would be tempted to stab you with my spoon." Brandon glared at him.

Chase sighed with a nod, "I deserved that."

"Oh no. You can't begin to understand the amount of hurt you deserve." He threatened behind clinched teeth.

"I thought we were over this?" He cleared his throat, "You handed me my balls right before you left. I thought we came to terms baby? We're together again." He pinned his lips when he saw Brandon's glare.

"He told me that you told him a few days ago that you did want him when you couldn't have me. Is that true?" He folded his arms above his chest and glared towards him demanding an answer.

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"Don't lie to him bro." Tank advised.

"I'm not." Chase defended himself, "Look, I may have wanted him for all the things that I couldn't get from you because you were too far away but I never once stopped missing you or loving you."

Brandon only hummed, "And then when I came back..."

"I tried to win you back baby and that is the truth. Me and Timmy never did it."

Tank choked on his sandwich.

Brandon glared at Chase before taking up his tray and leaving the table.

Chase growled at Tank jabbing him in the ribs.

"What?" Tank laughed.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Don't be lying to him bro. You still haven't confessed to him that he will not be your first."

"I haven't gotten around to it."

"Oh okay." Tank replied sarcastically, "If you love him you will tell him the truth."

* * *

><p>James walked towards the quarantined hospital wing with Dr. Mitchell at his side. He was filled with trepidation within his heart because he didn't know if he was doing the right thing. He had wanted his son to accept his father and love him but he knew that Tate had to first take the initiative and although he did not like the other man he was walking towards the hospital wing to see him.<p>

"We have taken every precaution." Henderson spoke up.

James cleared his throat, "Does anyone else know besides...well, us?"

Henderson met his eyes, "I have not told my son if that is what you mean. He has had too much heartbreak and after everything that has happened..." He sighed, "It slipped my mind."

James nodded with a hum. He stopped his feet behind Dr. Mitchell and spied Tate within a quarantined box surrounded by men in yellow suits. He appeared pale and like a skeleton. It had been a few days now and Tate had appeared that he was ready to die. He felt anxiety overcome him, "How much longer?"

Henderson shrugged, "Right now we don't know. We thought he wouldn't last twenty-four hours but he has. He appears determined." He witnessed Tate's sad eyes glancing back at him, "Right now it is only a waiting game."

"Wait for what?" James questioned.

"Wait for a vaccine or wait for him to die."

James swallowed, "Die?" He was now frightened.

* * *

><p>Lucy waited patiently within her husband's office for his return. She had heard from his assistant that he was not in office but she had became tired of all the bull shit. Every time she called or came by the office there was always one excuse after the other. She could take it no longer. James was her husband and he had been for a very long time. It was about time that he acted as if they were married and not as if they were only distant friends who would occasionally have sex when the other feels horny or lonely. She hated being used and hated it even more that her husband was using her only to satisfy his own needs. She sat comfortably upon his sofa and read a magazine while the local news played upon the nearby T.V flat screen. The report about the chemical virus breakout at the hospital made her bones tremble. She had hoped that her own family would not be affected by it in case there was a widespread of the virus. She set the magazine upon the coffee table before her and pulled out her tablet from her satchel. She made an appointment to get any vaccine shots needed.<p>

"What are you doing here?" James walked into his office. He relieved himself of his overcoat and placed it upon the hook by his double large cedar doors. He hummed towards her, "I asked you a question."

Lucy set her tablet aside, "This is your company babe. And by definition our company. I can walk in here whenever I want. This is my office."

James groaned, "Correction, this is my office." He stated, "This is my family's company."

"And I am family. So this is my company also." She smiled in success.

"No it's not."

"What?" She widened her eyes and stood to her feet.

"Read the fine print of our prenup babe. It's not your company and it never will be. So you wouldn't have anything to fight for in the divorce." He made his tract to his desk.

"Wait..." She was rendered confused, "Hold the phone." She chose her words, "Prenup? Not my company? Divorce?" Wrinkles appeared within her forehead.

James chuckled, "You might want to use some of our specialty cream. It will get those wrinkles right out."

"Don't fuck with me James." She approached his desk.

"I haven't fucked you since Halloween." James replied under his breath.

"Don't remind me." She rolled her eyes remembering how it was fast, quick and without any emotion. James hadn't even kissed her he just laid on top while they did it for thirty minutes and that was it.

James busied himself with signing a few documents upon his desk.

"James?" She stood above him and sounded.

He hummed not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Look at me."

He glanced up at her, "What?"

She arched her brow wanting an explanation.

"You don't own DC Lucy, you never did. The company belongs to my dad and my mom. They give it to whomever they wanted. My dad died so my mom is primary owner."

"She then will give it to you." Lucy exhaled, "And since I am your wife..."

He shook his head against the wind, "It does not work like that. Besides what contribution have you made to the company?"

Lucy took a few steps back and chuckled nervously, "You've got to be kidding right?"

"I don't kid." He replied straightly.

"I..." He found her words, "Then what do I get?"

"Well right now you have free access to buy anything you wish." He spied her new cocktail dress, "I see that is a new Oscar De La Renta dress. Kind of classy for work don't you think?" He moved his eyes to the fine jewelry that hung from her neck that had loops of gold and ivory. He hissed turning his eyes away to spy the new satchel that sat upon the couch, "Gucci?"

She hummed, "No, YSL."

"Oh." He stood to his feet, "I want a divorce."

She gasped, "Because I bought a new dress?"

"No because I am not happy." He shouted.

Lucy jumped, "Well...I..."

"I..." He pinned his lips lowing his hips to his seat, "I haven't been happy for years. I thought that I was but I am not."

"James, baby..." She started making her way towards him, "Maybe we can go to counselling or maybe...?"

"No...have your things out by next week." He uttered.

Lucy glared at him. He was so cold and emotionless like every time that they made love. She nodded, "Okay, but my son goes with me."

"Chase will never leave with you."

"No..." She bit, "But Dylan will."

"You can't do that." James replied knowing that it was the one thing he had feared.

"You haven't been with him for most of his life."

"That is because I never knew about him." James stood to his feet and shouted.

"Your mother made that abundantly clear."

James shook his head against the wind, "My mother would never..."

"She did." Lucy lied needing to use this as leverage, "She knew that I was pregnant with Dylan and forced me out of her house which I will be fighting for in the divorce."

"Bitch."

"Have a nice day." She took up her satchel and left.

* * *

><p>Brandon stood behind the glass that separated him from his dad and sighed. He was instructed by Dr. Mitchell not to make any sudden movements. The wing was under quarantine and this was as far as he could have went. He swallowed when he saw his dad's eyes touch him. Something within him broke down. His eyes was now filled with tears once more not knowing how to stop. He tried to sniff back his tears and stop but nothing was happening. He kept crying not knowing if he could get through another death.<p>

Chase, Dylan and James stood behind Brandon giving him his distance as well as the support he needed.

Brandon glanced back at James and smiled motioning for him to come near.

"What is it son?"

"I thought I could but I can not." He broke down within James's arms.

James soothed him looking back at Tate with guilt. He saw the sadness within Tate's eyes and only shrugged leaving with Brandon within his arms.

Dylan only waved towards Tate behind the glass and left behind his dad with Chase upon his heels.

* * *

><p>Tate groaned in pain. He was now sweating profusely a sign he knew would only happen when the body would go into shook. He was numb and could hardly feel the tips of his fingers. He blinked back tears seeing Bailey appear before his eyes.<p>

Bailey came to Tate as if he was in a dream, "Hello Tate."

"Bae." Tate smiled feeling as if the chains of pain keeping him strapped to the bed were removed, "What are you doing here?"

"You have alienated yourself from our son." He replied.

Tate could not look him within his eyes. He was dead and feared that by looking him in the eyes he would soon die. He only turned away.

"If you live you have to make things right."

"I don't think I will."

"You have a choice Tate." Bailey hummed, "With life comes responsibility and that responsibility will be towards raising our son. It was not my intent to leave him here. But I did. Now you will have to make sure that he is taken care of."

"Your parents and James Diamond makes sure he has the finest things."

Bailey shakes his head against the wind, "He doesn't need all those things. He needs you."

For one split second Tate glanced into Bailey's eyes and was transported back to his chains of pain. He groaned out feeling as his heart pumped out of his chest aggressively. He was about to die and he knew it.

* * *

><p>Brandon road the elevator within James' arms. He glanced at his reflection before him and blinked. He saw the face of his papa and his breath hitched.<p>

"What's wrong?" James questioned.

"I've got to go back."

"Why?"

Brandon glanced up into James' eyes, "I've just got to go back."

* * *

><p>Lance couldn't fathom the idea of having a son. He kept replying Katie's conversation within his head and could not seem to comprehend any of it. He had remembered his conversation with Kyle, the scared lost young boy who had no clue of his identity. He had been told all of his life and believed that someone else was his father. Lance could not understand what Katie's rationale was surrounding it all. He blinked glancing into the eyes of the clueless woman before him, "Tell me why?"<p>

Katie sighed as they sat at her dinning table. She held a coffee cup within her hands foregoing the option of attending work today. She had already informed her aunt and James that she needed a personal day off which they were happy to give her. She glanced into Lance's gray eyes and bowed her head in shame. She was filled with guilt and shame knowing that everything had happened the way it had because of her. She should have and could have done things differently but she had chosen against it not thinking about anyone but herself. She could now admit that maybe she was mad, devastated and bitter about Lance's departure. She could also say that she probably wanted to get back at him for leaving her. Whatever the reason she knew that her son was the victim here who had many questions that she was now entitled to answer.

Lance spoke up again, "How long did you know?" His voice was soft this time.

"I knew ever since he was born." She swallowed, "When he was born he had these green eyes like my father that were piercing." She started, "His hands were dark and I was scared." She sniffed, "I was scared."

"He is not..."

Katie broke down, "I bleached his skin."

Lance arched his brow, "What?"

"I am not proud of it but you left me." She cried, "I was all alone with this baby and I had to..." She lost her voice before regaining it again, "I had to do something..."

"So when?"

"I would straighten his hair when his da-my husband was not looking so it appeared straight or cut it." She sniffed, "I am not proud of what I have done. I just..."

Lance looked away from her not knowing what to say, "And Lily? Is she that bastard's daughter?" He questioned. He knew that he was mad at Katie but he was even more furious at Kenton for beating Katie, "I can't believe a man could beat his wife." He growled, "I know I am mad at you but I will never..." He glanced into her eyes before turning away.

"So are you going to..."

"I will get to know my son...but..." He turned to her, "That is all." He left.

Katie watched his departure and wept sorrowfully.

* * *

><p>Kyle sat on a swing in the playground by his school swinging lowly inbetween his sister and his new dad. He glanced into the man's eyes and smiled, "So I am black huh?"<p>

Lance chuckled, "Yes you are."

"Why are you so light?" He questioned.

"That is how genes work. My mom is white and my dad was black."

"Grandpa Kyle?"

Lance chuckled, "Yes Grandpa Kyle."

"How was he?"

"He was allot like I am now."

"Can I get to know you?" He asked shyly, "I mean will my mom allow it?"

"She might." Lance nodded.

Lily asked, "Are you my daddy too Lance?"

Lance frowned, "No I am not Lily."

"So me and Kyle have different daddies?"

Lance nodded, "Right."

Lily sighed, "Okay. I don't get to see my daddy so much anymore."

"What happened?"

Lily only shrugged.

Kyle turned to Lance and whispered, "It's confusing. I will tell you about it later."

Lance only nodded keeping a close eye on Lily and not wanting the little girl to feel left out or confused by the situation they had now found themselves apart of.

* * *

><p>Carlos and Shelly road along the streets of Toronto searching diligently for Sasha so that they could possibly get a direction to where Carlos' child is. They had tried tracking down Sasha's mother but the woman was not at her home. They were told that she had already taken a trip out of town and now they had no clue as to where the woman might have went and where she could have possibly taken the child. They were now back where they started and coming close to a dead end. Shelly couldn't tell the department where she was headed because she knew her boss would not like the mess she might be creating if this trip blew up within their faces. She had made a promise to Carlos and she was here along with him for the ride ready to fulfill that promise and not rest until their mission was completed.<p>

Carlos hummed drumming his fingers against the door in hopes that they could get a lead and do something instead of just driving around with looking for a woman who had worked for years to cover her tracks. He was becoming anxious and kept panicking with thoughts about never seeing his child again. He eyes moved to the road before them and witnessed a woman matching Sasha's description walking her dog on the sidewalk. He couldn't seem to find his words. He watched as they passed her swiftly and turned over his shoulders to see her turning a corner. He sounded out, "Stop!"

Shelly pushed hard on the breaks, "What?"

"That was her."

"Are you sure?" She rolled her eyes knowing that Carlos had claimed to see someone he claimed to be Sasha ten times since they arrived in Toronto. Three times at the airport, "Carlos if this is one of your..."

"No...back up. I am sure this time."

Shelly nodded pulling their rental car over towards a nearby parking lot, "We are going to this my way."

"Stop talking. The woman who stole my kid is getting away." He left the car and ran towards the corner he saw Sasha heading through. He stopped his feet when he witnessed the woman walking away from him. He smiled and played it cool. Carlos jogged closely behind her and tapped her shoulders.

Shelly ran through the corner and saw Carlos standing face to face with a woman he claimed to be Sasha. She swallowed hoping that he was right this time and this was not another wild goose-chase that would take another few months before they found another lead.

"Carlos?" Sasha widened her eyes towards him.

"Where is my kid Sasha?" He growled.

* * *

><p>Silvia lounged with Brooke and Jennifer by Brooke's pool in the backyard of her mansion and hummed, "Mijo has found her."<p>

"Her?" Brooke furrowed her brow glancing at Jennifer who had no clue what Silvia was saying, "Who did Carlos find?"

"Sasha." Silvia sat up on her elbows. She glanced over her shoulders before she whispered the woman's name who had not dared be uttered since Stephanie's death.

Brooke jumped, "So why the hell are we still here?" She wondered, "And why in the world did he not tell me? I know people." Brooke defended herself.

Jennifer only chuckled, "That is what we were afraid of."

"I don't get it." Brooke frowned, "I've missed so much while I was away." She groaned, "I am not leaving anymore. I don't want to miss anything else."

"Carlos and Shelly have it handled." Silvia replied, "They are following a lead in Canada."

Brooke nodded, "I hope he finds my nephew. But I could have helped." She sighed, "I feel so helpless. No one wants my help anymore."

"Mom I need your help." James walked into the backyard.

Brooke perked up, "Anything, what do you need?"

James chuckled, "Hi mama Jenn, mama Silvia." He embraced both women.

"James." Jennifer kissed his cheek.

"Sobrino." Silvia beamed.

James turned to his mother, "I asked Lucy for a divorce..." He couldn't get his words out fast enough before hearing the three women sing their praises to the heavens. He grinned, "Mom!"

"Oh right. I am focused." She smiled, "A divorce you say?" She wiggled her eyebrows, "Oh, she wouldn't know what hits her."

"I am hoping she doesn't." He sighed when anxiety kicked in.

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"She wants to take Dylan." He bit down on his bottom lip.

"She can't do that."

"Her defense will be that you knew about her pregnancy and drove her away."

Brooke gasped, "I never...that bitch." She let out.

"There has to be another way." Jennifer spoke up.

"There is." Brooke advised, "I will call my lawyer." She entered the house.

Silvia got up from her lounge chair, "Lucy will regret the day she messed with Brooke Diamond."

"I am betting on it." James sighed.

* * *

><p>Henderson watched as Tate remained stable as he lied within the hospital bed. They had now taken him out of quarantine and stabilized his blood. He turned towards Brandon and beamed, "You saved your father's life today."<p>

Brandon watched as the color reappeared within his dad's face and smiled up at the doctor, "I hope so." He was hopeful that things would be different now.

Henderson left the room, "You have five minutes before visiting hours are over."

"Okay." He nodded. He took his father's hand timidly before repeating from his lips, "I saw my papa before I came in and saved you. He told me to and I did it because I love him. I knew he was always looking over me and now I realize that he is looking over you too." He smiled, "I hope this brings us closer together, but I don't know the future." He released his dad's hand, "Good night." He replied before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	6. The Reason

**Thanks for all the love in your reviews. I feel it within each review. And I want you to know that I read each and every one. Sometimes I read them twice. I am not kidding. And sometimes I read them and imagine the emotion behind each one. It's great! I love it! **

**I had to spill the beans on Craig. I mean I was about to burst because some reviewers were getting it all wrong. I was literally shouting at my laptop saying NO, NO NOOOOO...hehe. I am sorry. I spoiled it :(.**

**Anyway I hope you can still**

**ENJOY! :(**

* * *

><p>The days and nights were becoming colder. The atmosphere at Dalton Prep was warm but yet Jessica still felt a cold air pass through her. It has now been a week since the whole ordeal with Clay and his parents. She made her walk through the halls of Dalton Prep and sighed glancing at the flyers and confetti that was plastered upon the walls. She didn't even know if she was attending anymore. Her plan was to ask her dads if she can attend on the grounds that Clay would be her date. But after everything she was afraid that Clay would change his mind and no longer attend. She sighed feeling a big burden upon her shoulders. Clay hadn't spoken to her since that night and her worst fears had now become her reality. Clay's parents might have talked him into no longer wanting to be with her and he had probably agreed. She stopped at her locker and opened it not knowing if she can go another day without interacting with Clay.<p>

Madison nudged Jessica, "Clay is coming your way."

"What?" Jessica asked confused.

Ashley smiled and waved at Clay, "He is coming this way." She squealed.

Madison only rolled her eyes, "Please don't appear too eager."

Ashley frowned, "Oh, right." She placed her hand to her side and pouted, an action she had seen her sister done a few times.

Madison only sighed, turning to Jessica she uttered, "Turn around."

Jessica turned around on her heels and smiled towards Clay who held a smirk upon his lips.

Clay walked towards Jessica before spying a nearby teacher walking towards him. He changed his course and walked straight ahead passing by Jessica and her friends.

Jessica frowned, "I knew it. He hates me." She cried.

Clay stopped his feet and heard Jessica's cries. He swallowed feeling a bit of sorrow pass over him. He wanted to turn back around but the teacher who had spotted him was now standing beside him, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning." He hummed walking by and disappearing into a nearby classroom.

Clay was about to walk away but he got struck by his conscience. He turned on his heels and spied Jessica's eyes filled with water. His heart broke. He kissed her cheek and uttered, "I still want to be with you. Don't cry."

Jessica smiled through her tears, "Yeah, then what was that?"

He glanced over his shoulders, "I can't talk now. I will meet you at lunch."

Jessica frowned.

"I promise this time." Knowing that he had been making empty promises to talk but never fulfilling them, "Just wait for me."

Jessica nodded.

Ashley beamed, "Okay." She winked as he left.

Madison rolled his eyes, "I don't believe him."

"Well I do." Ashley spoke up, "And it's not about you. It's about Jess." She turned to Jessica, "What do you think?"

Jessica only shrugged not knowing which emotion to express. She sniffed back her tears and tried to hid her sorrow. Her pops was right, she was going to get over this. She was going to be alright. She didn't need to give Clay's parents the satisfaction by being miserable. No, she had this situation handled. Her eyes searched around the hall that was now filled with students walking to and fro. She held a smirk upon her lips when her eyes saw someone she had just met recently, "If Clay wants to ignore me then I can ignore him."

Ashley became confused, "But he said that he will meet you at lunch."

"That is not good enough." She wiped her tears and approached Craig with Madison at her side, "Hey."

Craig nearly leaped out of his skin with excitement when he saw Jessica before him. He stopped his feet instantly when he saw her wondering who she had resembled. She had seen Kendall and Logan as well as the others and had seen a little resemblance but it bothered him immensely wondering who she had looked like the most. He spied her long black locks that she wore in one braid over her shoulder. She was really a girly girl and he respected that. Craig gave off a lop-sided smile with sparkling black eyes, "Hey."

"Hey." Jessica blushed, now embarrassed for approaching the older boy and wanting to retreat. She had to find her footing and appear to be more mature. She cleared her throat and gave herself a pep talk, "Act more mature." She recited to herself knowing that it was what Clay's parents would have wanted for their son.

"What?" He asked searching her eyes.

"Nothing." She shook her head against the wind, "I wanted to know..." She breathed deeply, "Can you...will you...are you busy...?"

He furrowed his brow not understanding her jumbled sentences.

"Will you go to the Winter's formal with me?" She winced with on eye opened not knowing how to accept his rejection if he rejected her.

Craig chuckled involuntarily. He didn't want to appear soft and sentimental but she was so cute and he couldn't help but blush, "I will love to."

Jessica squealed, "Great!" She clapped, "You know my address."

"I do." He replied before walking off.

Madison cleared her throat as she glared towards Craig, "Is your dads going to approve?"

Jessica inhaled deeply, "Let's just hope they do."

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no, no." Ian cried out as he spoke upon the telephone. He was on the line for about two hours with the bank trying to get his business sorted. He needed to have his money within his account or the whole plan of action would not be complete. Ian sold Morty the idea of getting his business back on the ground and possibly getting him out of his prison sentence early, so now he had to deliver. He knew Morty's money was tied up and had been taken by the government, but what the government did not find was the money that Morty was hiding for a rainy day such as the day when he was placed behind bars. Ian's job was to now find that money and return it to the bank picking up Morty's dirty business so that his transition back to the outside world would be an easy one. Ian groaned at the rep that was on the line with him, "Stop being so difficult bitch." He groaned when he heard the woman arguing with him, "Oh no. I am not the difficult one. And I thought women were smarter. They are not. They are bitches who need to be put in their place."<p>

Grier laughed as he cleaned his gun from the comfort of Ian's sofa, "Don't worry too much."

Ian rolled his eyes at Grier's words. He ended his call with the lady still arguing with him and turned to the relaxed man whom he thought was over-exhausting his words, "Morty is depending on us."

"No..." Grier objected, "He is depending on you. He doesn't give a shit about me." He chuckled, "We tried to get that guy to cooperate but he didn't. Maybe this is a losing battle for us."

Ian arched his brow toward him, "What's with the sudden change in heart?"

Grier spoke freely, "I've been thinking about how Morty was the reason for me being imprisoned. We should just run his organization and shut him out of it."

"But we were..."

"I don't give a shit about him." Grier spat, "He is the reason you lost your kid and I lost my fucking job. We don't owe him anything." He replied looking Ian within the eye, "Think about it. What fucking pain would Morty ensue on us if and when he comes out? No one knows how the fuck this guy thinks. I say we should just forget about freeing him."

Ian thought it over for a few moments not knowing how to process Grier's hate-speech.

* * *

><p>Morty approached one of his old embezzler counterparts and felt at ease. He cleared his throat as he sat at the guy's table at lunch, "I've got two guys on the outside who I want your guys to check up on for me."<p>

The eye ate his jello and chuckled, "What's in it for me?"

"I should be getting out of here soon." He whispered as he peered over his shoulders, "I've got a seat for you right beside me. We can build a legacy together." He grinned with greed written all over his face.

The guy hummed placing his jello upon his tray, "I will think about it."

"You've got twenty-four hours." Morty got up from his seat and turned away. He spied his nephew sandwiched between two muscular bears who were petting him. They had made him their bitch which Morty could no longer stomach. He turned his eyes away and landed them upon Joe who was making his way towards him, "News?"

Joseph nodded handing Morty a piece of newspaper secretly.

Morty took it and nodded. He whispered to Joseph before he walked off, "Meet me in my cell in an hour, and bring my bitch of a nephew with you."

Joseph nodded glancing at the scared frail boy he had not recognized. Dak had been totally transformed in prison and he knew that Morty was fighting hard for them to be released so that he could get Dak back to the way he was. He groaned moving his feet and sitting to a table with a Brooklyn gang he had befriended getting their thoughts on good escape routes and prison riots.

* * *

><p>Kendall groaned as he watched his players upon the ice. He screamed towards the players who were lazily moving the puck between each other, "What the fuck are you guys doing in my barn?"<p>

Pusher folded his arms above his chest and growled, "What are you? Fucking benders?"

The team groaned before stopping their skates and turning towards their coaches.

"What the fuck is this?" Kendall questioned desiring an explanation.

"We've heard talk coach." One player sounded.

Kendall shrugged, "Okay, what talk?"

"Talk about the season." Another breathed forth, "They have already pegged us as the losing team." He replied, "We missed the title last season and now we will miss it again."

"We are disgracing you coach." Another replied boldly.

Kendall sighed. He stepped onto the ice and addressed his team, "You can never disgrace me. The only way you can possibly do that is if you don't put on this uniform and play. I know that you can win. I see the drive for perfection within each of your eyes. It is clear to me that each and everyone of you are the perfect fucking grinders that a coach could ask for."

Pusher grinned.

"I don't care about a title as much as I the team's commitment to working together and striving to achieve greatness." He shrugged, "And if you don't win then that is fine, but know that greatness and perfection is achieved when you are in constant drive towards the goal." He pointed towards the goal retrieving a hockey stick, "Visualize the goal towards you as the Stanley Cup. Keep striving to win that cup. No matter how many goals we lose or how many we win, play the game the only way you know how." He glanced around at blank faces, "Play the game because you love it not because of the money, fame or the Stanley Cup. Play the game because there is nothing else in life you would rather do." He toyed with a puck playfully as it stood before his hockey stick, "When you attempt that ideology then..." He tossed the puck with ease within the goal, "You will have no more worries about winning and losing because to you, you have already won."

The team clapped.

Pusher clapped, "Nice speech coach!"

Kendall winked at him before he shouted towards his team, "Now get your asses back in gear you fucking benders!"

"Remember our fucking motto every time you step upon the ice." Pusher sounded, "What is the fucking motto?"

The team sounded, "We are fucking grinders everyday because we love the game!"

"And don't forget it." Kendall advised. He skated around his team before shouting, "Let's run the play again."

* * *

><p>Logan rocked a cooing Sidney within his arms as he held the cordless phone between his shoulder blade and cheek, "Mom why didn't you tell me?" He frowned after hearing the news about Tate. He knew that he and the other man were over but he still wanted to know if he was about to die or not. He felt a stab within his heart when his mother had informed him of Tate's son. His mouth went dry and anger filled his atmosphere. Tate had originally told him that he had no children. He sighed, "I can't believe he would disown his son." Logan sighed glancing down at Sidney and beaming. She was wiggling and reaching for him moving her little arms and fingers up towards the heavens, "He baby." Logan smiled, "Hey."<p>

Sidney blew raspberries and giggled.

Logan walked around his kitchen as he listened to his mother's words. He sighed deeply before turning to the sound of Miriam who had entered the kitchen. He turned his eyes towards her, "You cleaned the kids bedroom?"

Miriam nodded, "I got that smell out of Peyton's room."

Logan chuckled, "It will be back."

"That is what I am afraid of." She rolled her eyes.

Logan smiled towards her before turning his ears to his mother on the other line, "No mom I was talking to Miriam." He glanced down at Sidney who was trying to talk as she lay wiggling within her arms, "She is fine mom. She is looking like Kendall's grandmother everyday." He smiled seeing many portraits of the woman named Jessica and being amazed by how much Jessica and Sidney resembled her. He glanced into Sidney's wide emerald pools and beamed, "Mom, so what else is new?" He asked jumping with excitement, "We've heard that Brooke is back." He moaned, "I've missed her so much. We all have. We probably have to plan a trip there. I will ask Kendall if we can spend Christmas." He giggled, "Since I remembered we have always hosted Christmas." He frowned, "I've missed Brooke allot. I know the kids will want to see their favorite aunt as well." His ears perked as his eyes widened at what his mother had said next, "Lance returned? I have been meaning to call Katie but..." He sighed, "I haven't found the time. Oh really?" He went to sit by the nook with Sidney within his arms. He massaged the baby's belly and thighs which made her smile and love the attention. He had remembered doing this to every child and their reaction towards it was always the same, "I've got to call my sister to talk. I hope she is doing okay. I know this is a hard time for her." He nodded towards his mother's words, "Talk to you later mom." He ended his call placing the phone upon the table before him. He lifted Sidney within his arms and glanced into her eyes. Logan witnessed as the baby only blinked, "Hungry?"

Sidney smiled.

"Thirsty?"

The baby blew raspberries.

"Okay, maybe you are only hungry."

Sidney winced and began to cry.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast. You had a little snack..." He glanced at the clock.

Miriam began to make Sidney a bottle, "What are we cooking for dinner?"

Logan groaned as he rocked Sidney within his arms placing her upon his shoulder.

Sidney's cries subsided by placing her fist within her mouth.

"I haven't really decided. I just want to get out of this house." He groaned glancing out of the window at the people passing along the sidewalk, "I will call my husband."

* * *

><p>Jennifer approached Peyton within the halls of their high school right when the bell had sounded for a short recess. She swallowed timidly and approached him with anger embedded within her eyes.<p>

Peyton glanced down at her and hummed after he had retrieved the components from his locker, "What is it?" He rolled his eyes.

"Tell your sister to say away from my boyfriend."

Peyton furrowed his brow, "What are you talking about? I didn't know you liked Clay."

"Not Clay. Ew!" She exclaimed, "Why would I like a sophomore?"

"Clay is a junior like us."

"Sophomore." She corrected, "He was a freshman last year who just skipped a grade. He will always be a sophomore."

Peyton arched his brow at her logic and only agreed so that their meeting would be short, "Okay."

"Please control your baby sister. I like her." Jennifer smirked, "I would hate to have to ruin her." She hummed, "She has great style." She repeated before walking away.

"You still haven't told me..." He sighed, "Great."

"Hey." Craig approached Peyton, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Peyton rested his emerald pools upon Craig.

Craig turned his eyes away not wanting to meet Peyton's glare, "Um, your sister approached me today and asked me to the dance."

"What?" Peyton arched his brow.

Craig shrugged, "I didn't force her or anything. I wouldn't go with her if you..." He raised his eyes to the furious one's of Peyton, "Please don't think that I..."

Peyton only nodded, "Excuse me."

Craig only sighed following Peyton with his eyes. He found his footing and followed the other boy down the hall towards Jessica's locker.

"Jess!" Peyton found Jessica at her locker.

"Oh hi Peyt." She beamed up at him.

He melted over her smile, "Please don't do this." He softened.

"Do what?" She glanced into his eyes.

"I know you are hurting about this Clay situation but don't go with Craig."

"Why not?" She bit down on her bottom lip.

Craig appeared behind Peyton, "I am with Jennifer." He winced, "Not that it was my idea. She just..."

"Forced you?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Craig smiled before turning back to Jessica, "You appear to be really sweet."

Jessica blushed.

"I just don't want Jennifer to have a new target."

Peyton smiled at Craig's words. He had never before seen the other boy so genuine and sincere before. He was beginning to see another side of Craig that he never knew existed under his dark exterior. He beamed at the other boy's words and nodded in agreement towards Jessica.

"I am only looking out for you. You are Peyton's little sister and that means I feel the need to protect you."

"Why?"

Craig shrugged wanting to take back his words but he knew he couldn't because they were already out there, "Peyton is becoming a good friend. I just want to make sure that you are protected that is all."

"Thanks man." Peyton replied really appreciating his words. He turned to his sister, "We will get over this Clay thing." He wrapped his sister up within his arms, "I promise." He kissed her forehead and heard as she cried upon his chest. He soothed her back, "It's okay Jessie bear." He called her the name their father would call her knowing it would calm her anxieties and make her feel a little better about the whole situation.

Jessica nodded finding comfort within her brother's arms.

Craig looked on and beamed. He caught the eyes of Madison and Ashley who were staring back at him and tensed his lips and glared back. He noticed as they turned their eyes away and only sighed.

* * *

><p>Clay slammed his locker shut and witnessed Jessica within the arms of her big brother. He had swallowed thinking about the harmful things Peyton might do to him. He only groaned when the thought of how much Jessica was hurting touched his heart. It was never his attention to hurt the other girl he just...his parents had made things clear and although he had expressed how he never wanted to skip grades and finish school early his parents were adamant about it. He groaned glancing over his shoulder and spying a passing teacher. He knew his parents had spies all over Dalton who would give reports of whether or not he went against them and saw Jessica against their wishes. Clay no longer felt like his choice was his own. He was about to walk in the direction of Jessica but soon changed his mind and walked in the other direction.<p>

* * *

><p>Teena spied Camille walking through the front door with a bag of take-out. She squealed, "Lunch?"<p>

Camille chuckled, "Yeah, I am truly sorry you have to be stuck here."

"If you were really sorry you would let me break out." She smiled.

"Nice try." Camille gave her the side-eye before placing the take-out upon the counter-top within the kitchen, "I didn't know what you liked so I bought one of everything."

"That's cool." She sighed, "So do you and Uncle Hank have any leads yet?"

"Sadly no."

Teena frowned, "Oh."

"I know that this is hard for you. We will find your parents." Camille looked her in the eyes and spoke with the utmost conviction.

Teena nodded, "Thanks." She pursed her lips together before opening them once more, "I have a brother you know."

Camille's eyes widened, "Yeah?"

Teena hummed, "He is a few years younger."

Camille began intrigued, "Name?"

"Craig." Teena breathed feeling tears come to her eyes by just repeating his name.

"How come your didn't mention this before?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That he could be dead." Teena repeated truthfully while she cried tears of sorrow.

* * *

><p>Hank and Camille walked side by side towards David's hideout.<p>

"Josey and Cleo had a kid." Camille stated, "Did you know this?"

"I did." Hank replied, "I know everything."

"I forgot." She rolled her eyes and entered the building's elevator with Hank, "This case just became a different case."

"I know." Hank breathed, "We need all of the variables before we make assumptions."

"Oh, I have already assumed that Ian took Josey, Cleo and their kid."

"Let's just hope that David has the answers we need." He felt the elevator stop and opened the shaft so that he and Camille could enter David's secret loft.

Camille glanced around the open room, "Nice place."

"Thanks." David exhaled, "It is amazing what money can buy nowadays."

"Obviously a building." Camille hummed.

"Exactly." David chuckled.

"Teena disclosed something that I have suspected long ago." Hank started.

"What's that?" David questioned.

"Ian has Craig."

David nodded, "Ever since our talk I got a detail to follow Ian. He and Grier are in hiding in the city. They are planning something big. They had a meeting a week ago with one of Morty's old suppliers, turned enemies. They are planning to get Morty's business up and running again."

"That would mean they will have to contact the Russians." Hank groaned.

Camille's eyes jumped between Hank and David, "What about the Rangers? Didn't Morty and Joe funnel money through the team a long time ago?"

David nodded, "We've got to keep my grandson and his family safe especially since they no longer want apart of this."

"Logan wants to live a normal life." Camille added, "I don't blame him, but that is going to be hard if Ian threatens his life by involving the Russians."

"We've got to make sure that never happens." He soothed Camille's worries before turning to David, "What did your detail find about Ian?"

"He has a boy with him."

Hank became intrigued, "Yeah? What's his name?"

"Craig."

"Teena's brother." Camille replied.

* * *

><p>Jessica sat at lunch and stared at Clay who was sitting with friends a few tables before them. She knew he was lying when he said that he would talk to her at lunch. She had her eyes upon him all through lunch and he didn't make a move. He never even once turned to look at her. She only sighed with trepidation upon her heart.<p>

Madison bumped her shoulders with Jessica, "Snap out of it."

"I can't." Jessica turned her eyes away, "I...I really like him and that doesn't go away over night."

Ashley agreed, "I understand."

Madison nodded, "I do to." She sighed, "But what are you going to do about the dance? I mean none of us have dates now."

Jessica sighed, "My brother is going with Justin. I can't take my little brother because then ..."

"Social suicide?" Madison asked.

Jessica shook her head and laughed, "He has a girlfriend. And that would be weird."

Ashley's eyes followed Cortez who was walking towards a table that housed Peyton, Justin, Jason and Craig, "How about Cortez?"

"What?" Jessica asked confused.

"You think if I ask him he would go with me?" Ashley bit down on her bottom lip afraid that she had even asked that question.

"You like him?" Jessica asked.

Madison arched her brow, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ashley shrugged as she glanced at her sister before turning back to Jessica, "Well, what do you think?"

"Go for it." Jessica advised.

"Okay." Ashley stood to her feet and walked towards Peyton's table.

Jessica widened her eyes, "Not now." She turned to Madison, "We've got to stop her." She chuckled taking Madison by the hand and walking behind Ashley.

* * *

><p>Cortez sat next to Jason and hummed, "So the dance is coming up."<p>

Javier joined the table, "You going to ask Heather?"

Cortez glared at his brother while hissing, "A fa Nabila!"

Craig was rendered confused. He turned his eyes towards Peyton, "What does that mean?"

Peyton nearly choked on his sandwich, "It means go to hell!"

Craig chuckled, "I will use that one day." He turned to Cortez, "How do you say that again?"

"A..."

"A..." Craig repeated after Cortez.

"Fa..."

"Fa..."

"Nabila!"

"Nabila!" He grinned.

"A fa Nabila!"

Craig turned to Javier, "A fa Nabila Javier!"

Javier glared towards him with a smirk, "Ma' va te ne a fanculo!"

Peyton winced trying to suppress his laughter.

Craig turned to Cortez who was snickering, "What...what does that mean?"

"It means to go and fuck yourself." Jason laughed out. He was being taught a few words and could now understand a few Italian swear words.

Craig frowned glaring towards Javier who only returned his glare.

Jason turned to Craig, "A word of advise bro, since you are new and all. Don't get between these brothers spat."

Craig nodded noticing for the very first time that Javier wore a tattoo upon his neck that he was trying very hard to hide. He turned his eyes away and landed them upon Jessica with a smile.

Jessica approached her brother's table and waved towards his friends.

"Hey Jessica." Cortez beamed up at her.

"Hey." She bent down to embrace him and gave him a kiss upon his cheek.

Javier frowned, "Where is mine?"

Jessica pouted, "Sorry Javier." She skipped towards him and did the same.

"Thanks." He beamed.

Peyton only rolled his eyes.

"Yes Jess. Where is mine?"

Peyton shook his head towards Jason's words, "Don't."

Jason only chuckled.

Craig smirked loving the fact that Peyton was an overprotective brother.

Jessica turned towards Cortez, "My friend Ashley wants to ask you a question."

Ashley appeared behind Jessica and shook with fear. She was now regretting her decision. She watched all the eyes upon her and felt weak in the knees. She wanted to retreat but she felt her sister behind her and knew she couldn't run. Her mouth went dry and she couldn't speak.

"Well?" Cortez shun his blue eyes up at her.

Ashley nearly leaped out of her skin when she saw his penetrating stare upon her. She mumbled before closing her eyelids and repeating, "Will you go the Winter's Formal Dance with me?"

Javier snickered, "Si è fottuto."

"Vaffan culo!" Cortez growled.

"I would love to." Javier exclaimed.

Peyton protested, "Cool it! Don't be rude."

Cortez sighed, "Sorry." He apologized.

Ashley turned to Jessica and asked confused, "What were they...?"

"Forget about it." She advised, "You are better not knowing."

Cortez glanced up at Ashley and smiled, "I will love to."

Ashley beamed with a squeal, "Oh my gosh really?"

Cortez nodded with a chuckle.

"Great!" She squealed, "I love you." She stopped her words before uttering, "I didn't mean that...I mean..." She buried her face within the palm of her hands, "I am going to leave now."

Jessica let out a nervous chuckle before leaving the table with Ashley and Madison.

Jason only snickered before meeting the eyes of Heather who was standing above him, "When did you get here?"

Heather's eyes landed upon Cortez who finally met hers, "Long enough to see you've all got dates." She blinked removing her eyes from Cortez and landing them upon Javier, "How about you?" She smirked.

"I'm gay, and you are not my type."

Heather gasped.

Jason laughed, "He got you."

Justin giggled.

"Besides Cory will be in town then." Javier swallowed.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't bro." Peyton exclaimed.

Justin only hummed blushing at his words.

* * *

><p>Jessica slammed her locker shut after the end of the school day and hummed. She didn't know what she was going to do. If she went to the dance by herself then she would be a loner for the rest of the night dancing with her parents. She groaned at the thought, "Ashley has a date. It will only be a matter of time before...?"<p>

"Before what?" Clay questioned as he stood behind her.

Jessica widened her eyes and turned upon her heels, "What are you...?"

"I just want you to know that I still care about you. I still like you." He caressed her cheek glancing over his shoulders periodically.

"What about your parents and...?"

"They want me to be done with you. But I can't. I am sorry I have been ignoring you but they are watching my every move." He sighed, "They have enlisted the help of teachers to make sure that we don't interact."

Jessica bowed her head and frowned.

"But they will have to try pretty hard to keep me away from you." He kissed her lips sweetly.

Jessica blushed within the kiss breaking it prematurely.

"Please don't go with anyone else." He stated, "Don't make me any more jealous than I already am."

"You're jealous?"

"Yeah." He added, "Just not being with you is making me anxious. I just want to..." He pecked her lips once more before repeating, "We are going to that dance together." He repeated before he left her side.

Jessica beamed, "Okay Romeo." She was totally hypnotized.

"Who is Romeo?" Madison and Ashley approached Jessica and questioned while glancing between each other with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Liam sat with Molly on the playground and waited for his dads. They were sitting in the middle of a seesaw rather closely to each other. He hummed towards the little girl who held her hands with her lap.<p>

"My mom said that boys are evil."

"They are not!" Liam refuted before uttering, "My dad said that girls are yucky."

"They are not!" Molly retorted.

Liam sighed, "Can I kiss you?"

Molly glanced into Liam's brown eyes, "Why do you want to?"

Liam glanced at her and shrugged, "I watched this movie once with my daddy and they said if you loved someone you kiss them."

"Oh." Molly nodded, "Okay." She closed her eyelids.

Liam leaned towards Molly and placed his lips upon hers. He felt how soft her lips were and tasted for a brief moment her cherry chapstick.

"Liam!"

Liam pulled his lips away from Molly and turned to witness his dad walking towards him.

"Molly!" One of Molly's moms called to her as she approached her.

Kendall stood above his son with questioning eyes.

Liam got up from his hips as if the seesaw was on fire, "Hey daddy."

Kendall only hummed.

Molly opened up her eyelids and stood, "Bye Liam."

Molly's mother stood before Kendall, "Control your son and his raging masculine hormones. Men are always trying to take advantage and control of women..."

Kendall rolled his eyes at her speech. She sounded like a feminist and he disliked most radical feminists. He thought that with all the laws that were amended to make women equal to men they still hated men. He groaned. He had not felt some hatred that this woman felt for men and was clearly feeling towards he and his son.

"Let's go Molly." She took her daughter by the hand.

"I bet with all your hatred towards men you still had to use us to supply the sperm to create your daughter Molly here."

Molly's mother hissed towards the blond, "I hate you. Keep your son away from my daughter."

"But mom..." Molly protested.

"Let's go Molly." She pulled the little girl away as they left.

"What is sperm?" Molly questioned.

Kendall chuckled before turning to Liam who was standing below him with a frown upon his lips and his arms folded upon his chest. He resembled a young Logan and Kendall knew Logan would have his balls when he got home, and not in a good way.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to post. I had promised a few people that I would post last night but I was spending time with my mom who gets very upset when I don't spend time with her. Ughhh, we live in the same house but she still wants company. I guess it all worked out until I got tired and went to bed even forgetting about posting. So I did it! I hope you enjoyed and review. Tell me your thoughts even if you think the chapter sucked :(.**

**xoxo peeps!**


	7. Not what you originally thought

**hehe! Sorry guys I have to laugh because it is not my intention to make you guys second guess yourself. Well maybe it is my intention hehe. Whatever your first thoughts about Craig were all right. Don't be taken by my deception. I would not tell you one thing and then take it back. hehe I am not that evil ;). Anyway,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Craig opened his eyes under the dimmed light and choked. He was trapped within what had smelt like a sewer. He choked up blood not being able to consume the scent any longer. He searched with wondering eyes, "Dad?"<p>

Josey stumbled and fell by Craig's side. His knee was badly bruised from trying to escape. They did not know where they were and had hoped that someone would find them soon.

"Where is Papa?" Craig questioned.

"I've found something." Cleo made himself known, "We can tunnel out of here. There is a tunnel a mile from here. I know it leads to the outside."

"Are we sure?" Josey asked noticing that he and his son were not in the best shape to escape. They were injured pretty badly. He peered within his son's blue eyes and smiled trying to remain optimistic.

"I miss Teena." The fourteen year old frowned.

"I do too baby." Cleo held his son within his arms. He glanced down at his husband who was badly injured and prayed for salvation to come on swift wings and restore them.

* * *

><p>Grier questioned Ian's motives, "So why did you kidnap Craig?" He questioned with furrowed brows, "What is the fucker's real name?"<p>

"His parents never got the chance to name him remember?"

"Oh yeah." Grier rolled his eyes, "Why did you give him the same name as your ex's and his husband's real child?"

"I want to throw the feds off their game." Ian smirked, "If things are beginning to unravel like I think they are doing. My guess is that they will soon find Craig and interrogate him."

"Aren't you scared that they may find his real parents?"

Ian shook his head against the wind, "They are in the same city and they don't know. He goes to the same fucking school as his twin for God's sake." Ian smirked cockily, "They never knew they had twins." He laughed, "I've got something up my ass for his parents. Those son's of a bitches will regret the day they took the love of my life away from me."

* * *

><p>Carl coughed up what he had thought was blood. He glanced down at his hands in the dim light and tried to shout out. He and his family had been separated. He had remembered a little about their capture. It was so dark. Someone had knocked him out. Carl remembered a bumpy ride and something that felt like he was floating on the air. He groaned trying to pick himself up from the cold, wet cement floors. His ankle was sprained and his left arm was broken. He tried to close his eyelids so that he could see flashes of what had happened behind them but everything was blank. He couldn't remember anything. He heard water dripping in the distance as well as hushed tones and decided to limp towards it. He reopened his eyelids and used the wall for support, limping towards the voices hoping that he could find someone whom could help.<p>

* * *

><p>Dak sat within his uncle's cell and blinked. He yawned and hummed. Last night had been brutal. The two bears that had made him their bitch had double-teamed him again. He winced at how sore his ass was yet again after another double penetration. He hated prison and hated his life. He had no hope anyone, knowing that this was his life sentence he feared that this will be his new life and it was hell. He reopened his eyelids to witness his uncle pacing before him, "What's wrong?"<p>

Morty turned to the soft voice of his nephew and winced. He couldn't recognize Dak anymore. He was so frail and weak. His voice was as soft as a mouse and he feared that Dak would never get over this. His best option was to get them out into the open so that Dak could get the care he needed.

Joseph walked into the cell that he shared with Morty, "I've got news."

"What news?" Morty turned towards his friend, "What did he say?"

"He said he will do it."

Morty grinned, "Excellent. And your new gang friends?"

"We have plans on the twenty second."

Morty nodded.

Dak counted upon his fingers, "That's about two weeks from now."

"We are going to be out of here before Christmas boys." Morty smirked.

"What about Grier and Ian?" Joseph asked.

Morty rolled his eyes, "I don't trust them." He replied glancing at his nephew, "I have one of my trusted men in this prison looking after them."

Joseph arched his brow, "How trusted is he?"

"He trusts that I will not go back on my word." Morty smirked, "Which I have, but he doesn't know that." He grinned before opening his lips once more, "Dak!"

Dak jumped, "Yes sir?"

Morty narrowed his eyes down at his nephew, "Your..." He chose his words, "Friends..." He growled, "Ask them if they would like to make any extra cash."

"Okay..." Dak nodded, "Do I have to do anything for them to agree?"

"Of course not." Morty laughed nervously, "But if they fucking put their hands on you again let them know this..."

Dak was hanging onto his uncle's every word.

"I will fucking kill them." Morty threatened, "As a matter of fact. Where do they usually hang out? I think I am going to ask them myself..."

Dak's eyes jumped before he finally opened his lips and told his uncle whatever he wanted to know.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Josey sounded as he witnessed his dad limping towards them. He tried to stand up with a groan.<p>

"Don't." Cleo insisted. He turned to Carl and helped him over towards the spot where they were, "I thought the worst..."

"How did we all get here?" He turned his eyes to his grandson who only shrugged as he shivered within the corner.

"Ian probably had something to do with this." Josey growled, "A few weeks ago he reached out to Teena. Cleo thought nothing of it but I knew better. This is all his doing."

"Does he have her?" Craig asked.

Cleo hushed his son's words, "Don't think that way. I hope he doesn't." He began to cry.

"Don't cry babe. Hank will find us." He shifted his leg which caused him to scream out.

"I hope he does." Cleo assisted his husband and made him more comfortable, "I just hope our daughter is safe and that whatever Ian is planning she is not in the middle of it."

* * *

><p>Hank placed a call to Tyler in L.A briefing him about their dilemma. He left nothing out hoping that Tyler would speed up his trip to New York and actually come in a few days before. Hank was devastated, exhausted and disappointed concerning this case. Mainly because he feared that he could not bring his A-game as before. He didn't have the resources as before so now he had to work as if he was in the dessert without any water searching for land. He tried to remember his past training with Carl needing to find his former team before anything bad happened to them. He still did not know what Ian was planning. His mind was just clouded and he couldn't think.<p>

David entered his loft to spy Hank glancing out the window, "Something on your mind?"

Hank turned on his heels and blinked at David. He had already ended his call with Tyler and had no answers for him other than knowing that Ian was planning something and that Morty was involved.

"You appear troubled."

Hank sighed, "I..." He closed his lips.

"Okay, let's try a different approach." David approached him with a smile, "What do we know about this case?"

Hank gave off a deep exhale, "That Teena got away..." He groaned.

"Think Hank. You can do this." David reassured him.

"Okay." He breathed, "Teena got away..." He stopped his lips when the realization hit him, "That only means that Ian wanted her to get away."

David smiled, "What else?"

"Um..." Hank paced David's loft and turned back to the man's gray eyes with a beam, "Ian took captive of ... wait?"

"What?" David arched his brows.

"You said that Ian has a teenager with him by the name of Craig right?"

David nodded with a hum.

"That is not Josey's and Cleo's son..."

"What?"

"How old did the boy look?"

David shrugged, "My informant said that the kid looks at least seventeen."

Hank chuckled.

David furrowed his brow in confusion.

"That is someone to keep us off our game. This kid is probably working with Ian. He's become sloppy."

"He always was." David chuckled remembering the time that Gary found him and tortured him long away when he was after Teena and Cleo.

"Ian's whole mission was to find Cleo and Teena." Hank retorted, "He never wanted to hurt them. He wanted to hurt the people who took them away from him."

David nodded, "So you are saying that Ian's plan is to kill Josey and Carl?"

"Yes..." He replied, "Along with me...oh God."

"What?"

"And Kendall and Logan." He replied, "Maybe he let Teena go as a distraction. We have to find that Craig boy, if that is his real name."

"Okay." David replied.

* * *

><p>Ian and Grier stood before the guy they had met a few days ago concerning Morty and his business. They were a little skeptical this time because they did not know what to expect. The guy almost hadn't agreed to see them claiming that it was disrespectful to come to his place of business and discuss his enemy. They had convinced him that their intent was not to disrespect him and that they had another proposition up their sleeves which he would love to here.<p>

"Speak." The guy sat before them and sounded.

Ian cleared his throat, "Oh...well we have decided not to give Morty the satisfaction of starting back up his business..."

"Instead we will start it up on our own. We will run our own con letting Morty's enemies believe that he is running his business out of prison until he gets out but truly..." Grier smirked.

"We will be running it on our own." Ian concluded, "And we need your help to ensure that Morty never gets out of prison."

The guy smirked, "And why would I help you?"

"Because you said it yourself that Morty killed those close to you. You want nothing more than to avenge their deaths by putting that son-of-a-bitch six feet under." Ian spoke up, "And you will do that by destroying his reputation with the Russians."

The guy grinned.

"We will start up Morty's business with the Russians again funneling their money through the Rangers." Grier grinned.

The guy shook his head putting up this hand for them to stop, "Morty's grandson is head coach and owner how are you going to get him to agree to this?"

"We wouldn't tell him." Ian concluded.

"You knew what happened the last time?" The guy chuckled, "I don't want to be..."

"Wait..." Ian's eyes jumped when he witnessed the man getting up from his seat, "Kendall will listen and he will do as we say."

"How can you be so sure when he has the feds in his front and back pockets?" The guy questioned with furrowed brows.

"Because we have leverage over Kendall. And unless he does what we say then that leverage will be destroyed." Ian grinned.

The guy nodded resting his hips back within his seat, "Keep talking."

* * *

><p>Camille bumped into Taylor at the precinct and groaned.<p>

Taylor glanced down at the flies Camille had clenched tightly within her hands. He pulled her aside gently and questioned, "What is going on?"

Camille glanced over her shoulders at the spying eyes and questioned, "What is it to you?"

"I am still captain of this precinct Camille."

"Unfortunately." She breathed.

He sighed, "What is going on? Is Kendall and his family still in danger?"

Camille pinned her lips.

"Camille?" He questioned, "Please, if this has to do with Kendall's family again then maybe I can help."

Camille hummed as she glanced up into his concerned eyes. She was hoping she would see deception embedded within his eyes but she was surprised at what she saw. She was totally against it from the start but she nodded, "Okay, I am meeting Hank and David. If you want to help then maybe you should learn what is going on."

* * *

><p>"What is he doing here Camille?" Hank questioned when he witnessed Taylor and Camille walking into David's loft.<p>

"He claims that he can help." Camille approached Hank and handed him a file.

"What's this?" Hank opened the file and read it with wondering eyes.

"Seems as though Ian was on our radars a few months ago. He was apparently in the city..." Camille started.

"He had numerous meetings with..." Taylor stopped his words when he witnessed Camille's glare upon him, "I'm sorry. This is your case. I am only here to help."

"Remember that the next time." Hank bit.

Camille rolled her eyes before finishing her speech, "A few months back he had numerous meetings with some of Morty's old suppliers and even some of his enemies."

"He is trying to bridge ties again." David hissed, "One thing my brother did was kill in order to get what he wanted."

Hank closed the file and waved it within his hand, "This is interesting, but not as interesting as what we found."

Camille hummed.

"The kid, Craig..." Hank started, "...who Ian has with him. He is not Cleo and Josey's kid."

"Then who is he?" Camille asked with eyes jumping between David and Hank.

Hank shrugged, "We weren't able to get close enough. David's informant found Ian and this kid in the East Village but it seems to me that Ian is covering his tracks and moving fast."

"He is not there anymore?" Camille asked.

"No...place was cleaned out." David sighed.

"So now what?" Camille questioned still confused, "So Ian is paying a kid to follow him around who has the same name as his ex's kid?"

Hank nodded, "That is all we have right now. And the fact that Ian wants to throw us off our game, and go searching for this kid he has, all the while Cleo, Josey, Carl and the real Craig are in a hole somewhere dead."

Camille swallowed.

"Tyler should be here in a few days." Hank retorted, "I convinced him to come earlier than anticipated.

"What about my nephew?" Taylor spoke up, "I mean, doesn't he have school?"

Hank shook his head, "School ends in about two weeks. They have this Winter's formal dance thing...Jason's always talking about it. And I have gotten Cory transferred back to his old school until we find Cleo, Josey, Carl and Craig as well as stop Ian and Grier."

"Is it true?" Taylor asked.

"What is?" David questioned.

"Is Morty trying to get out of prison?"

"Yes." David swallowed.

Taylor frowned knowing that if Morty was out then he would have to pay for not killing his brother a long time ago. He knew that Morty was still on the hunt for him. The only reason he had resurfaced was because he had finally gotten a job and Morty had been sentenced. He didn't know what he would do now that Morty attempted to break out. He only hoped that he could rekindle what he and his brother once had so that he will be protected from Morty's attacks.

"You look scared Taylor." Hank chuckled.

"I am not." He swallowed.

"Okay..." A now more confident Hank glanced around at his team and stated, "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Morty met up with the two bears that were the sexual masters of his nephew. He cringed at the initial thought of what would happen within their cell late at night. He took all thought away from his mind and approached them. Morty cleared his throat getting their attention.<p>

One of the bears pointed towards the old man, "I know you. You are Dak's uncle."

The other chuckled, "He talks about you."

"I bet. We are pretty close." Morty grinned.

"So are we." The bears smirked.

Morty growled. He wanted to rip their throats out but he decided against it because he needed something from them first, "Would you both like to make some extra cash?"

They arched their brow in surprise, "What?"

"Extra cash." Morty retorted, "I have plans to raise my empire again, but I can not do it from inside."

"You want to break out?" One bear responded.

Morty nodded, "That is my plan of action."

"How are you going to do that?" The other questioned.

Morty's eyes surveyed the muscular men who stood a few feet over him. He smirked, "I have heard about your expertise of crushing, kidnapping and smashing. I will like to use those exceptional skills."

They blushed. One cleared his throat and spoke up, "But if we break you out of here we want to get out as well." He groaned, "We have already served five years of a twenty year sentence."

"The charge?" Morty asked.

"Murder and extortion." The other replied under his breath.

Morty smirked, "No wonder my nephew likes you so much."

They blushed, "He likes us?"

"He was just bragging about you in my cell." Morty coaxed them on when he watched their eyes sparkled.

They chuckled.

"One thing though." Morty growled, "You fucking touch him again, or hurt him or do any of that double penetration crap on him again I will kill you."

They gasped, "We will never hurt him."

Morty glared towards them, "Do I have your help?"

They shared a glance between each other before turning towards the older man who stood before them and blinked.

* * *

><p>Teena sighed as she sat upon Camille's sectional and browsed through the many channels. She was bored and felt useless staying in all day without feeling as if she was making any contribution to finding her parents and her little brother. She felt herself crying trying to sniff back her tears and tell herself that Camille will find her parents. She had put all of her trust in Kendall and knew if he was on the case he would find them quicker. She groaned turning off the T.V to witness Camille's presence, "Hey." He raised her hips from the sectional, "Any news on where my parents may be?"<p>

Camille shook her head slowly only to witness the sad eyes of the teen before her, "We will find them. It appears that your dad is in the city."

Teena nodded.

"He has a teenage boy with him by the name of Craig."

Teena gasped, "My brother?"

"No."

"How can you be so sure?" The teen questioned folding her arms above her chest.

"Because this boy who is with him is seventeen."

Teeana shook her head against the wind, "How does this boy look?"

"He has black hair, tall and has black eyes."

"That is not Craig." She felt her eyes watering, "Craig has blue eyes, he is not that tall and he has the sweetest smile." She sniffed.

"We are going to find them."

Teena nodded slowly, "Why is my dad doing this?"

"I don't know." Camille replied, "But we think he let you go."

"You mean he may know where I am?"

Camille shrugged, "We don't want to think that way but with his actions we are pruned to. We just have to figure out where he is hiding your family and why."

Teena turned to glance out Camille's windows and spied the traffic upon the sidewalk, "I hope you do before it is too late."

* * *

><p>Miriam entered Peyton's bedroom in search for something he had left behind. She spied his messy room and rolled her eyes, "I just cleaned this room." She groaned stepping upon his trousers that was upon the floor. She picked it up only to feel a piece of paper cut her foot. She hissed taking up the paper within her hands. She didn't want to appear nosy but she did anyway. She opened the letter and read that it was addressed to Logan and Kendall. She folded the letter and placed it within her pocket hanging up Peyton's trousers before searching around the room for what he had left.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan sat with his husband and Sidney as they enjoyed lunch at a vegan bistro. He had wanted so desperately to leave his house because some days his routine was the same. He would get up, get the kids ready for school then his whole day revolved around Sidney. He felt caged in and just needed a break where he got out and smelt the fresh air. He fingered his black locks noticing that it was growing and so badly wanted to be pampered at the spa. He needed a hair cut, a facial, spa manicure and pedicure as well as a massage. Logan missed working but right now he had to take this break he was given and use it to his advantage. He spied the vegan burrito before him and moaned, "This looks great."<p>

Kendall held Sidney within his arms and fed her, "It sure does." He glanced down at his plate that was filled with greens. He was having a salad with a side of guacamole.

Logan glanced down at his husband's plate, "Is that all that you are having?"

Kendall chuckled, "I ordered a plate of vegan chicken stir-fry."

Logan moaned, "Sounds delicious." He glanced down at his plate once more. He took up his fork and knife before taking a bite, "I am so glad I am out of the house."

"I know." Kendall winked at him knowing how his husband had appeared so stressed, "Maybe we can go to the spa late and get you that haircut."

Logan moaned, "Oh let's." He squealed trying to pull at the hot vegan cheese that was falling from his lips.

Kendall chuckled glancing down at the wiggling baby within his arms who was hungrily drinking her bottle.

"When do you go on the road again?" Logan asked.

Kendall shrugged. He knew that with this new team they didn't play as many games as when he was playing for the Rangers. Well, back then he was playing a different game and since this team was all new to him he tried to seem optimistic about everything that had happened but truth was it was hard.

"What's that face for?" Logan questioned noticing the sadness within his husband's eyes.

Kendall sighed, "Not until Christmas. I am just not used to not playing for long periods of time."

"You just had a game..." Logan thought back.

"Exactly."

Logan chuckled, "It was not that long ago, besides I like you here with me." He beamed, "You are making up for all those times you were on the road and I was so lonely and bored."

"And horny." Kendall smirked.

Logan glared at him, "Not in front of the baby."

Kendall glanced down at Sidney whose eyes were fluttering close as she continued to suck upon the nipple of the bottle, "She doesn't know what we are talking about."

Logan only shook his head before feeling a beep at his side. He retrieved his cell phone, "Hello." He turned to his husband, "It's Miriam."

Kendall nodded, "Did she find the thing Peyton needed for school?"

"Yeah." Logan nodded.

"Okay." Kendall turned to his daughter and removed the now empty bottle from her lips. He placed her upon his clothed shoulder and began to tap her back gently. His eyes moved towards his husband's who had seemed confused, "What is it?"

"Miriam said that Peyton had a letter within his trousers addressed to us."

"So why didn't he deliver it to us?" Kendall arched his brow.

Logan shrugged, "Oh, God. I hope he is no longer in trouble with school."

"But wouldn't they call if he was?" Kendall asked.

"At this point I just want to know what the letter says."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for meeting with me." Hank entered the spa that Kendall and Logan were at. He glanced around the inside of the building and smiled, "My wife used to frequent this place."<p>

Logan hummed, "What is this about?"

"This is not the time or the place to discuss this." He witnessed the spying eyes upon them, "I will meet you at home."

"Hank..." Logan started, "You are scaring me."

"Me too." Kendall furrowed his brows.

"Let's discuss this later." He replied before taking his leave.

Kendall and Logan shared a glanced between each other wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p>After the sound of the final bell Heather approached Cortez at his locker. She walked slowly towards him wanting to talk herself out of whatever she was planning. She kept talking to herself telling herself that she had no feelings for him, but truth was she did. It had hurt her immensely when she had discovered that he was now taking Ashley to the dance. How could he take a freshman? She asked herself. She stopped her feet when she found herself standing behind him. Heather cleared her throat.<p>

Cortez closed his locker shut and turned to witness Heather standing behind him, "Ciao."

"Ciao." She blushed when he smiled down at her.

"What's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the dance."

"Still have no date?" He frowned.

She nodded, "I was going to ask someone..." She met his eyes, "But he is going with someone else."

"Oh..." He swallowed, "Maybe if you ask him to go with you he would make other plans."

"You really think so?"

Cortez shrugged, "It is worth a try." He widened his blue eyes at her.

Heather squealed getting hypothesized by the bluest eyes she has ever seen, "Cortez..."

"Yes?"

"Heather..." Jennifer glared towards Cortez, "What are you doing talking with the Sophomore?"

Cortez glared towards Jennifer.

Jennifer turned her glare towards Heather, "Let's go."

"But I was just..."

"Let's go Heather..." Jennifer whined, "I've got to go pick out a dress for the dance. Craig wants me to wear black but..." She winced, "I will look too pale in black..." She hummed, "Maybe I can wear maroon."

Heather winced.

"See..." Jennifer locked her arms with Heather, "I need you." She pulled Heather away.

Cortez opened his lips and was about to speak but he decided against it. He noticed Heather glancing back at him and only waved before he was approached by Ashley.

Heather frowned and turned her head away while Jennifer led them towards the outside.

* * *

><p>Peyton sat before his parents and swallowed. He witnessed the letter within his dad's hand and sighed. He had neglected to deliver the letter but he had felt that it was irrelevant. He was still going over the variables within his head but from what he had decided, the letter was not all that important. He noticed his pops' glare towards him and swallowed, "Did you read it?"<p>

"No." Logan shook his head.

"We want to know who it is from?" Kendall questioned.

Peyton rubbed his sweaty palms upon his sweatpants.

"Are you misbehaving in school again?" Logan asked.

"No." Peyton shook his head. He diverted his eyes to his pops' new haircut, "I love you haircut pops." He smiled.

Logan beamed, "Well thank you babe I went to..." He frowned, "Nice try."

Peyton gulped.

"Why are you so afraid? We only want to know who sent it." Kendall breathed.

"Okay..." Peyton let out, "It was from Craig."

Logan furrowed his brow, "You mean the new kid?"

Peyton nodded, "He started right after Thanksgiving break. That is when we met and he gave me the letter to deliver to you guys. He said to tell you it is from a friend."

"But we just met this kid how does he know us?" Logan questioned.

"I don't want to think the worst but I am thinking he was sent by someone to target our children and send a message." Kendall started.

Logan gasped.

"It is no coincidence that Teena shows up on our doorstep and then this Craig kid." Kendall growled, "No, something is up." He got up from his hips and paced the floor, "Peyton..."

"Yes dad?"

"No more interaction with this Craig kid until after we find out what is going on understood?"

"Yes sir."

Logan held his heart and sighed.

"You can leave." Kendall instructed.

"Thanks." Peyton left the room.

Kendall started towards the cordless phone, "We need to call Hank."

"Yes...he wanted to meet with us about something. Maybe this is it." Logan got up from his hips and removed the letter from his husband's hand. He read it and gasped.

* * *

><p>Hank sat within Logan and Kendall's kitchen by their nook. He read the letter before glancing up at the two men who sat opposite him.<p>

"What does it mean?" Logan asked.

"It is a message from Ian." He started, "That is why I wanted to meet with you two. I have figured out a few things."

"Like how this Craig kid has infiltrated his life into the lives of my kids?" Kendall growled, "He knows where we live now."

"We think he is working with Ian."

Logan rolled his eyes, "What?"

"We also believe that Craig isn't his real name. We believe that he may be forced to helping Ian get what he wants. Whatever Ian's plan is we think he is using Craig to throw us off our game, because we were starting to believe that he was Cleo and Josey's son."

"Did you find them?" Logan asked concerned.

"Not yet, but we are working on it." He assured Logan before turning to Kendall, "I spoke with Tyler who will be here in about two days."

Kendall nodded.

"I know you two wanted normalcy but it is not going to happen. Ian said in his letter to you that he has leverage over you that he will destroy if you both don't do what he wants." Hank retorted.

"What leverage?" Logan begged as he glanced at his husband, "He has nothing over us."

Kendall agreed, "I don't know what this son-of-a-bitch's plan is but whatever he wants to do. I will be ready for him."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**How did you like it peeps?**

**Woohoo! Bad ass Kendall is back! I can't wait. I am going to get my popcorn and have front row seats :). **

**I hope you enjoyed :)**

**xoxo!**


	8. Take me at my word

**Of course you guys can share my popcorn. I hope you enjoy this one. I will be posting twice today. I am feeling in that mood today because it is a great day :)**

**The kids Winter's Formal Dance is coming up so this chapter and the next will focus on that :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Brandon stood by his locker and placed his books within his locker. He had one hell of a few days. From his dad's recovery to Chase's deception he couldn't think straight.<p>

"Baby can we talk?" Chase stood beside Brandon leaning his shoulder against a nearby locker.

Brandon ignored him.

"Come on baby we love each other, you can't ignore me forever."

Brandon only hummed.

Chase sighed, "Okay, fine." He exhaled, "It happened last year when I was trying to win you back. He was coming on strong and I just allowed it to happen." He closed down his eyelids, "I swear to God that if I had any willpower I would have stopped."

"I want to know how many times you two did it?"

Chase reopened his eyelids, "What?"

"How many times did you two have sex?" He slammed his locker shut causing Chase to jump.

"I...um..."

Brandon penetrated his glare upon him.

"You don't want to know that."

"I do." Brandon swallowed with sad eyes.

"Listen..." Chase took Brandon's hand within his own only for the teen to pull his hand away.

Brandon caught the sight of Timmy and glared towards him.

"This can't get any worst." He witnessed Brandon approaching Timmy, "Oh, I stand corrected. It already has."

"Hi Brandon."

"Timmy."

Chase appeared beside Brandon with his hands upon the other teen's waist, "Hey guys. What's...what's going on?" He noticed the glare that Brandon was shooting towards Timmy.

"Brandon is being a little whiny bitch because I might have alluded that we had sex over and over again." He smirked.

Chase groaned holding tightly onto Brandon's waist when he felt the teen lunging towards Timmy, "Whoa!"

"He only had sex with you because he couldn't have me." Brandon smirked, "Who wouldn't want to have me? Have you seen me?"

Timmy grimaced, "I am no one's second best."

"Well you were Chase's and that is just something you will have to live with won't you?" He teased him.

Timmy frowned before swinging towards Brandon slapping his cheek.

Brandon gasped.

Chase stood between them, "I think we should stop."

Brandon raised his foot and accidentally kicked Chase in the balls.

Timmy chuckled.

Brandon groaned, "Baby I am so sorry." He comforted him allowing Chase to fall over within his arms.

"At least I am your baby again." Chase groaned out in pain.

* * *

><p>Lucy and James walked together towards Chase's principal's office and continued to argue. They argued from they both received the call concerning the incident between Brandon, Chase and Timmy until they arrived at the school. James couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't wait until the time would come when he would divorce Lucy and his worries and troubles would have ended.<p>

"I am not letting Chase remain with you. You see the troubles he gets in?" Lucy argued.

"You abandoned him. I am the only parent he has ever known."

Lucy growled, "Fighting over a boy." She rolled her eyes, "He only got this way because of your behavior towards women."

"Don't you put this on me. There is nothing wrong with my son."

"Our son." Lucy concluded, "Hopefully when I take you for everything in the divorce I can take him as well and get him the help he deserves."

"You bitch." James started, "You don't know shit about our son. There is nothing wrong with him." He glared at her, "But there is a few things wrong with you and maybe you should get the help you so rightfully deserve."

"How could you?"

"How can I?" James argued with his voice elevated a few octaves higher, "How can you?" He stopped his feet when they entered the Principal's office, "You are such a bitch. You stand here and talk about how it is wrong for our son to be gay and blame me but you fucking left."

"It was because of your mother."

James rolled his eyes, "Oh spear me that bullshit. I don't regret my children but I do regret sleeping with you that night Camille was at the library studying." He placed his hands in the pockets of his trousers and hummed as he remembered the memory.

Lucy calmed her words when she remembered that night and chuckled, "We were good together."

James met his eyes, "No, you were a bad lay that never made a sound and I was left smelling like tacos and whatever the fuck was in your hair...jasmine or some shit I think it was..." He turned his eyes to the secretary who stood before them, "We are here to see the Principal. We are Chase's and Brandon's parents."

"Only Chase's." Lucy corrected.

James glared towards her while changing his words, "I am the father of Chase and Brandon."

The secretary nodded with a blush. She had remembered their conversation walking into the office and sighed in relief that no students were around. It wasn't abnormal to hear parents fight but this couple was rather more interesting than the others so instead of breaking up the fight she allowed it to continue hoping to be entertained by their argument which she was, "I will let him know you are out here. Please take a seat."

Lucy watched the lady's eyes upon her husband. She turned towards James and followed him towards the seating area, "Are you banging her as well?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

James sat a few seats down from Lucy.

Lucy only folded her arms above her chest and frowned.

* * *

><p>The Principal glanced at Lucy and James who sat with a seat between them and found it odd. He wanted to ask but then decided to keep it to himself, besides James was one of his wealthiest parents who contributed quite a bit of money to the progression of the school. He allowed his mind to capture another thought and opened his lips towards the couple before him, "I have been made abreast of the situation and it appears that Brandon and Timmy were in a fight and Chase was trying to resolve the issue."<p>

Lucy smiled.

The Principal continued, "Timmy slapped Brandon and Brandon tried to do the same. Being in the middle of the fight Chase was accidentally kicked in his southern region."

James winced, "The family jewels."

"Exactly. So I have released him for the day. Please also note that Brandon and Timmy are both receiving punishment. They each will have to serve a two day suspension effective immediately. Serving one day on campus working together in the library and cafeteria."

Lucy smiled, "That seems fair."

James agreed, "Where are my boys?"

"Nurse's office."

"Is Brandon released for the day?"

"He is." The Principal nodded, "His punishment begins tomorrow and on Thursday he will have to attend school in uniform to serve the final day of his suspension."

Lucy smirked.

"Are we done here?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks." James shook his head before leaving the Principal's office to make his track towards the Nurse's office.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry." Brandon kissed Chase's hand, "I saw Timmy and I just lost it."<p>

"Next time make sure I am not in the way." Chase groaned as he shifted.

"I am so sorry."

"It's cool. The ice just numbed my balls." He breathed.

Brandon's eyes traveled down Chase's body to the shape of Chase's penis that was evident through his trousers. He moved his eyes away when he heard his dad over his shoulders, "Hey dad." He frowned when his eyes met Lucy.

Chase smirked at the way Brandon was checking him out before his eyes moved to the sound of his dad's voice, "Dad..." He chocked back a groan when he tried to sit upright.

"You guys are in so much trouble." James started glancing between both sons with his arms folded.

Brandon studied his loafers while Chase diverted his eyes elsewhere.

"Well?" James questioned.

Brandon raised his eyes, "I..."

"He clearly is a bad influence and needs to stay away from our kid."

"What?" James turned to glare at Lucy.

Chase sounded, "Hell no!"

Brandon only blinked trying not to cry. He sniffed before replying, "Maybe I should leave."

"You're not going anywhere." James stopped him, "You are my son. You hear me?" James met his eyes.

Brandon nodded with a smile.

Chase breathed, "Yes he is and no one is to say otherwise."

Lucy pinned her lips as she stood in the corner.

"Okay, so what went on here?" James asked again.

Brandon couldn't remove his eyes away from James. He knew that once he met his dad's eyes he was pruned to reveal all the truths from his lips which he did, "I found out that Timmy and Chase already had sex and I got upset so I approached him."

James met Chase's eyes.

Chase chuckled nervously, "Please don't kill me."

"Oh, I am not going to kill you."

"You should." Lucy sounded, "Baby you can get an STD if you don't..."

"Lucy..." James started, "Don't." He turned his attention back towards Chase, "I had a feeling you were messing around."

"Yeah?" Chase arched his brow.

"You're a Diamond." James grinned, "We are gorgeous."

Lucy rolled his eyes.

Brandon shook his head against the wind.

Chase only smiled.

James turned his eyes towards Brandon, "What else happened?"

"The bit..." He pinned his lips, "I mean Timmy swung at me so I kicked him and I accidentally kicked Chase."

"Okay..." James retorted, "I don't want this to happen again. If it does I am going to ban you two from dating until you both are in College."

"But dad!" They both whined.

"College! And no sex. Or else, College!" James shook his head in disappointment. He saw the disappointment within his sons eyes and retorted, "Now let's get ready to go home."

* * *

><p>Henderson checked Tate's vitals and recorded them upon his clipboard. He was amazed at how quickly the other man recovered and believed that he had an angel that was protecting him. He witnessed Tate's fingers moving and beamed.<p>

Tate opened his eyes slowly to the new light and mumbled, "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Henderson asked.

"Where is my son?"

"He is in school." Henderson watched the clock that was upon the wall.

"Call his dad." He wet his dry lips, "I want to see him...thank him...tell him I love him."

Henderson nodded removing the cup from the nearby table and placing it to Tate's lips.

Tate drank with glee before sighing, "Thank you."

Henderson placed the empty cup upon the table, "I will let James know."

Tate nodded his head slowly, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Katie sat within her office at work and casually glanced out of the window before her. She had a great view that she would usually enjoy but this time it was different. Her mind kept replying the conversation she had with Lance and the mistakes she had made concerning their son. She had felt sick in her stomach when she replayed the things she had done over and over in her head. She should have never done some of the things she had done but she couldn't...she felt trapped. Lance was in Germany and she had just met a man who had made her feel like Lance had. She wanted to fill that void that he had left behind and had thought that Kenton would have done that for her. Katie couldn't see through his deception and lies because she was too heartbroken to realize that his truth was actually fiction. She blamed herself everyday hoping that both her son and his father could forgive her but right now it seemed as if it was too far fetched because neither of them wanted to talk to her. After she had told Kyle the truth she had tried to receive his forgiveness by talking to him but he would not talk with her. Lance was no different. Kyle was now staying with his father and they both had shut her out of their lives. She wanted to believe that it would be alright but she knew that it wouldn't. Katie had to keep strong but right now she just needed some support and encouragement.<p>

"Ms. Knight?" Katie's assistant entered her office.

"Yes." Katie was forced to look away from the window and forced out of her thoughts.

"Your brother is on the line." She stated before she left.

"Thank you." Katie picked up the telephone smiling when she heard the voice behind it. She squealed, "We haven't talked in ages." She nodded over Logan's words while busying herself with a few papers upon her desk, "How is my big brother?" She chuckled when she heard his response. Katie turned her eyes to her office door when she spied her assistant making her away towards the couch that was within her office.

"Mrs. Diamond just needs for you to sign off on these documents before they go out to our lawyers."

Katie nodded, "Logan I will have to put you on speaker okay." She pressed the speaker button and hanged up the phone, "Okay you can talk." She rose her hips from her seat and spoke to her assistant, "I got it from here."

"Okay." She left the room.

"How is my favorite nieces in the world, Jessica and Sidney doing?"

Logan chuckled, "They are your only nieces."

"I know." She smiled as she sat upon the couch before the papers. She picked up the documents and began to read them.

"They are great. Sid only wants my attention and Jessica...well is the same way."

Katie chuckled, "She has always been that way."

"She has a dance coming up and her dad has been freaking out about it."

"Are you not chaperoning?" Katie arched her brow.

"We are." He let out, "But that doesn't mean that your brother is okay with it."

"He will get over it."

Logan hummed, "So I heard Lance is back in town."

Katie's heart stopped before she replied, "I told him everything Logan."

"Everything like what?"

She hummed knowing that she had not told anyone. The only person who really knew was her mom. She didn't even know if Kendall knew because she had tried so hard to keep things away from everyone not wanting anyone to get hurt. She still felt like a monster for doing what she did because it had alienated the two people within her life that she loved deeply. She opened her lips and began to tell Logan everything that she had been hiding for so long, "I told him how I would bleach Kyle's skin with a bleaching soap everyday and flat iron his hair so that Kenton wouldn't get the wiser." She cried, "But it never worked because he still..."

"Don't think about that guy."

"I am no better than he is."

"Yes you are. You are so much better Katie."

She bowed her head in shame, "Kyle and Lance doesn't think so."

"Did they tell you that?"

"They don't have to." She whistled, "They hate me Logan and I don't know how I am going to get them to talk to me again."

"You have to get their trusts back."

"How?" She whimpered, "They wouldn't even talk to me."

"They will. If you just realize how much your actions have hurt them and accept that what you did was pleasing no one other than yourself then you will get them to listen."

Katie allowed his words to marinate. She knew she had been selfish and needed to look at her situation through the eyes of Lance and Kyle and stop looking at it from her world view, "How did you get so smart?" She laughed through her tears.

"I am always here for you Katie. You are my little sister and I only want what is best. Now make up with Lance and your son. I can't wait to see them for Christmas."

Katie wiped her tears, "I heard auntie Brooke is planning something big."

"I know."

"And James and Lucy is getting divorced." She covered her ears at Logan's screams, "There has been much rejoicing. Carlos has found Sasha."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I should know what is going on when he comes back tonight."

Logan hummed as they continued their conversation.

* * *

><p>Carlos sat on his aunt Brooke's private jet opposite Sasha and only glared at her.<p>

Sasha sat before Carlos handcuffed to her chair and tried to avoid Carlos' penetrating glare, "Can you stop staring at me?"

"No." Carlos replied, "You killed my wife."

Shelly appeared from the kitchen with a drink in her hand and sat adjacent to Sasha. Her heart broke when she heard Carlos' words. She knew that his whole search for Sasha was not only to find his child but this was a personal vendetta he had to avenge his wife. Shelly knew she shouldn't be jealous but she couldn't help being jealous of a corpse who still had Carlos' heart.

"I didn't kill Stephanie she had cancer." She pinned her lips when she heard Carlos growl.

"If you hadn't deceived us then maybe..." He hoped, "Maybe..." He turned his eyes to Shelly who frowned before turning them back to Sasha, "Where is my kid?"

"I don't know what you are ..."

"Where is my kid?" Carlos asked nicely, "I am only going to ask you twice. The next time I ask then I am going to hang you from the wing of this jet. Now answer me." He shouted.

Sasha jumped within her seat. She had never seen Carlos so upset before and it had her frightened, "I...um..." She tried to find her words. She saw him starting to remove his seat belt and choked the words out, "I was living in Seattle when I left you and I went dark. I was underground. I felt so terrible about what had happened to Stephanie." She tried not to cry, "I did blame myself but that was until I had your son."

Carlos nearly cried over her words.

"He was so beautiful and he resembled you both. I just felt like your wife had been reincarnated." She spoke up, "Then I found out that you were looking for me. I had to run again. I couldn't let you find us because then I knew..." She stopped her words when she met his soft eyes, "I just couldn't face you after everything that I had done. So we continued to run until I moved back with my mom..."

"We've lost visual on Carlos' son and your mother." Shelly replied.

Sasha nodded, "She took him to London."

"What?" Carlos jumped from his seat, "Why?"

"I told her that you were coming after us."

"So you moved to Canada?" Shelly questioned.

"I wanted to get you off my trail. I was going to London in the morning."

Carlos got up from his seat.

"Please don't kill me." Sasha begged.

Carlos only glared at her before going to the cockpit.

Sasha followed him with wondering eyes before settling them on Shelly, "What do you think he is going to do?"

Shelly didn't make a sound. Truth was she no longer knew what Carlos' plans were because whatever she said the latino never listened claiming that this was how his wife would have settled it.

* * *

><p>Jennifer typed upon her smart phone as she sat at a table for lunch with her new guy friend.<p>

The Bank manager sat across from Jennifer and only sighed. He should be used to her sneaking away on him and taking strange phone calls but truth was that he wasn't okay with it because she was beginning to seem distant and he didn't know what to do. He was beginning to feel like this relationship was not going to last even though he had wanted it very badly to continue.

"Give me one minute Cooper." Jennifer smiled towards her date before turning to her smart phone that had now began to ring. She read the name on the dial and stated, "I've got to take this." She stood up from her seat and began to walk towards the restroom. She entered a stall and rang out, "David..." She listened to him over the other end, "I am on a date." She chuckled, "From what you said before about what Morty is planning I have Cooper hiding our money in his bank. We have to inform Kendall and Logan of what we are doing." She nodded as he continued his words.

* * *

><p>Kyle stepped into the Principal's office with trepidation within his heart. He was informed to report to the office for something he was unsure of what he had done. His first thought was that they would call his mom knowing that they didn't have his dad's number on file yet. He groaned thinking of what his mom would say and how he would be grounded for doing something he was still unsure he had done. He stepped into the Principal's office, all assumptions aside and frowned when he witnessed his mom sitting before him with a smile.<p>

"Lunch?" Katie waved a paper bag from his favorite deli.

"Am I in trouble?" Kyle asked his Principal.

"No, your mom wants to have a word with you." He stated, "I will give you a free pass from this period to talk with you mom."

"Thank you." Katie turned to her son, "How about we go outside and talk?"

* * *

><p>Kyle sat beside Katie and ate his sandwich. He didn't want to give her the silent treatment but at this point he wanted to hear what she had to say and not interfere by voicing his opinions.<p>

"I am going to say it again. I am sorry for what I did. And I know that I was selfish and kept you from knowing the truth, but it was only because I was protecting myself and not you. I should always aspire to protect you but in the beginning I wasn't." She swallowed when she met his eyes, "I knew you were Lance's the moment I got pregnant. I had met Kenton a few times and we had went on a few dates but never had we slept together. I was lost and lonely and we really liked each other. He filled that void that your father left. So I made him believe that you were his. But then he began to question you and I knew that I had to lie because I needed him. I may not have wanted him but I needed him because without Lance I had felt so lost and all alone. I couldn't be all alone again. And maybe I did it out of spite because I was mad at Lance for leaving me. I was bitter that he ended us because he claimed that it would not be right for me to wait for him. I was angry. I wanted to hurt him while saving me."

Kyle watched the tears that had now appeared within his mother's eyes and sighed.

"But I never meant to hurt you. I love you. And that is why I did what I did."

"I never meant to hurt you by leaving." Lance spoke up as he stood behind Katie and Kyle within the playground. He had gotten a call from Jennifer and raced towards the school not knowing the situation and wanting to finally put his parenting skills to work. He had entered the Principal's office only to be informed that Kyle was not in trouble his mom had only wanted to see him and speak with him. Lance felt his heart collapse in his chest. He was directed to the playground where he spied Kyle and Katie sitting together by a table and talking. He tried his best not to disturb them only stopping his steps and inclining his ears to their conversation. He was rendered heartbroken by Katie's words and had somehow felt what she might have been feeling when he had first left. He couldn't believe that she had a misunderstanding of what actually happened hoping that he could possibly get her to understand that if things were different he would have never left.

Katie turned to witness Lance's gray eyes, "What did you say?"

"I have always loved you Katie. I still do. I left because of..."

"Your career." She bit.

"You knew that was my dream."

"And I was standing in the way of that dream."

Lance sighed, "Please don't make it seem like I left you."

"You did." She sounded.

Kyle glanced between both of his parents and could have seen that they still had unresolved issues. He only blinked wondering who would have made the first move.

* * *

><p>Brooke spoke upon her cell phone to Silvia while walking out of her building, "Why is my nephew on his way to London?" She nodded towards her driver who had opened the door to her Bentley for her. She got comfortable within the backseat and sighed, "Without me?" She frowned, "I could be shopping in Harrods right about now." She chuckled before pinning her lips, "I understand. Continue to keep me posted. No, James has a meeting with his lawyer tonight. I hope that everything is settled because I would have to hate for that witch to separate my grand kids because of her greed."<p>

* * *

><p>James sat beside his lawyer who had already drawn up the divorce papers. He had only wished that Lucy and her lawyer would oblige so that he could be divorced by the New Year. He glanced at his wristwatch with a hum before setting his eyes upon Lucy's lawyer who had opened his lips.<p>

"I have read over the papers and my client and I do not agree with the terms."

James growled, "Isn't this a conflict of interest?" He pointed between Lucy and her lawyer.

"What is?" Lucy asked.

"I am paying for your lawyer to represent you." He turned his eyes towards her lawyer, "So if you don't get your client to agree to this contract then I will stop paying you."

Lucy's lawyer turned towards her, "You assured me that your husband had dealings in this."

"Oh I do have dealings in this." James replied cockily, "She has no cash without me. Which means that she is going to try and take me for all I am worth, but we signed a prenup which she claims she doesn't remember signing."

Lucy swallowed. She had remembered James giving her a few documents to sign at their wedding reception claiming that she was only signing it in case something were to ever happen to him, then she would receive the bulk of his estate. She had no idea that it had nothing to do with divorcing him. The prenup stated that if any party divorced the other they would both leave the marriage with what they bought into it. Lucy, knowing that she bought Dylan into the marriage was fighting to take him with her back to Texas. Her only fear was that James would fight her to the end, "I was under duress."

"Duress my ass." James scowled her, "You are not taking my kids away from me."

"And you are not leaving me with nothing."

James glared towards her, "Please don't take this to court. I will bury you."

"I'd like to see you try." She raised from her hips.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Stay tuned peeps. Another chapter is right behind this one.**

**XOXO!**


	9. True Identity

**Hello Peeps!**

**I am in a posting mood today so don't judge. I only want you to...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Peyton stood watch as Jason stealthily broke into Craig's locker. They were both standing in the hall before school started with few students making their way into school. Peyton had convinced his dad to drop him to school earlier than he would because he had to use the library. Jason had caught a ride with Peyton telling his dad that he and Peyton had a group project they had to finish before first period. Now Jason and Peyton were breaking into Craig's locker after they had realized that Jason's initial suspicions about him might have been right. After Kendall had warned Peyton to no longer interact with Craig, the teen found it odd that his dad would go back on his word and suggest that he should remain close with Craig. Peyton was a little confused after knowing that his Pops was a bit hesitate about something that he would not share. Peyton didn't know what was going on until Jason had told him that Craig might be a spy. He was kind of done with all of Jason's theories, but at this point learning the truth that people had seemed to be hiding was all that he ever cared about. And it seemed to him that Craig was hiding a big secret that he was scared would be revealed.<p>

Jason smirked when he opened Craig's locker, "Done." He stepped aside so that he could be the look-out and that Peyton could ravish through the boy's locker.

Peyton spied over his shoulders at a passing student and smiled. He witnessed as the student furrowed his brow at he and Jason and only glared at the boy which caused him to run off. Peyton chuckled turning back to his task at hand. He found a blue diary buried at the bottom of the locker and beamed, "I found something."

"What is it?" Jason asked before his eyes turned to Craig who was walking their way, "He is coming." He turned on his heels closing the locker and stepping away.

Craig approached his locker to witness Jason and Peyton leaning their backs to a few adjacent lockers and talking among themselves, "Hey guys."

"Hey Craig." Peyton sounded.

"If that is his real name." Jason replied under his breath.

Craig arched his brow, "What?"

"What are you doing here so early man?" Jason pushed himself off the locker with his foot and questioned.

"I always come early." Craig replied.

"No you don't." Jason refuted.

"Be cool man." Peyton slapped Jason's back softly before standing before Craig. He held the diary behind his back and hummed.

Craig glanced between the glare that Jason was throwing back at him to the smile upon Peyton's face. He laughed nervously, "You guys are not weird at all."

Jason relaxed his tensed shoulders and softened his eyes, "What makes you think we are weird?"

Craig arched his brow, "You really want me to make you a list?"

"No." Jason frowned.

Craig turned his eyes towards Peyton, "So isn't your friend coming today?"

Peyton nodded, "Javier is going nuts."

Jason laughed, "I bet he can't wait for his nuts to be sucked."

"Ew..." Craig exclaimed.

"Well you just confirmed to being either a virgin or gay." Jason spoke out.

"I'm not gay." Craig replied confidently, "But that doesn't mean I am homophobic." He stressed, "I have close family that are gay." He beamed. Craig heard his cell phone beep, "Can we talk later? I've got something I need to do."

"Okay man." Jason nodded. He watched as Craig disappeared into a classroom down the hall before turning to his best friend, "Let's find out what is that diary."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Patrick stopped his steps when he reached his locker. He spied the guys who had put him in the Emergency Room a few weeks ago and glared towards them with a growl, "Move!"<p>

"No can do. You nearly put our friend in a body bag you freak."

"You want me to put you in one next?" Patrick questioned removing his brand new skateboard from his backpack.

The boy stepped away, "You are not going to get away with this."

"I already have." He smirked, "I don't think you know who I am." Patrick started, "My great-grandfather is a king pun, whom my dad took down. I don't think you realize this but I am my dad's son. And I wouldn't hesitate the next time you come in my face." He grinned, "Have a nice day."

The boy swallowed over Patrick's words before taking his leave with the rest of his friends.

Eric smirked as he approached Patrick from behind. He sounded, "You're a bad ass now?"

Patrick turned on his heels to witness one of his best friend's and grinned, "I always was I supposed."

"How are you doing?" With jumping eyes he watched as Patrick mounted his skateboard and rocked back and forth as he opened his locker, an act that scared Eric shitless.

"I am getting better. My dad takes me to the skate park three times a week for strengthening."

"That's cool." He let out a breath not wanting to panic. Eric stood next to Patrick and opened his locker with a hum, "You heard from Tori?"

Patrick sighed, "No, and school is ending soon. I just don't know what to think anymore." He jumped off of his board when he had supplied his backpack with the supplies for his first, second and third period classes.

"Pat..." ToriAnn stood behind Patrick with a beam. She knew she had an explanation for him but right now that was the furthest thing from her mind because all she wanted to do was see him and touch him.

With wide eyes Patrick turned on his heels, "Where have you been?" He started towards her wrapping her within his arms. He tried to lift her off the ground but had to set her back down soon after. Patrick released her with a wince.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned with eyes darting towards Eric for an explanation.

"Got into a fight..." He replied with a nod, "But you would've known that if you were here." He whispered under his breath.

"I'm so sorry I was..." Tori stopped her words and took a deep breath before replying, "My parents broke up and my mom took me with her. I didn't want to but I felt like I had no choice."

Patrick frowned, "So are you okay?"

Tori shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I love my mom but my life is here, with you." She touched his face and beamed.

"Tori I don't want you to have to choose between your parents because of me." Patrick met her eyes and sighed.

"I want to." She pouted, "My dad still lives here. I can live here and then see my mom on holidays."

Patrick listened to her words before asking, "Is that really what you want?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we are being called into Liam's school." Logan replied with disbelief.<p>

Kendall parked within the school's parking lot and sighed, "Yep."

Logan shot him a glare, "You should have never started this babe."

"Me?" Kendall replied meekly.

"Don't act so innocent." Logan climbed out of his husband's Esclade, "Liam told me that you was rude towards Molly's mom."

Kendall weighed his head from left to right, "She deserved it babe."

"I know, but you shouldn't have stooped to her level." Logan waited for Kendall to climb out of the driver's seat. He hummed when Kendall approached him and took his hand within his own. He spied the school building before them and his heart filled with trepidation.

"Relax." Kendall tried to calm his husband's anxieties, "It is going to be alright."

* * *

><p>"This is far from being alright." One of Molly's moms sounded as she stood to her feet within the Principal's office. She had heard the story from her wife about how Kendall had threatened her and her daughter. She was disgusted and didn't want that man or his son around her wife and daughter. She was furious shooting darts at him with her brown eyes. She pointed towards Kendall, "You threatened my wife and little girl."<p>

Kendall furrowed his brow, "I did no such thing."

The Principal's eyes jumped from Kendall to Molly's mom, "Jordan..."

Jordan turned her brown eyes towards the Principal, "He is a monster."

"Hold on right there." Logan spoke up, "My husband and son told me what had happened and what she is claiming is further from the truth than she is letting on."

"My wife will never lie to me." Jordan glanced at her wife who sat silently in the corner, "Right Gracie?"

Gracie only hummed.

Kendall rolled his eyes in aggravation, "I spotted Liam and Molly kissing on the see-saw a few days ago. I stopped them and so did Mrs. Keeton." Kendall pointed to Gracie who fiddled her thumbs within her seat not meeting the eyes of those within the room, "She told me...and this may not be verbatim..." He cleared his throat, "But she told me to control my son and his masculine hormones and keep him away from her daughter. She alluded that our son was taking advantage of her daughter..."

Logan chuckled, "Our son is eight years old." He replied without any convictions, "We don't teach our children to take advantage of women."

Kendall agreed, "Liam likes Molly. They are too young to be kissing, holding hands and dating, but he likes her."

Jordan turned her eyes towards Gracie, "You've got anything to say babe?"

Gracie lifted her eyes to the one's of Kendall and Logan, "You say he is only eight and that you don't teach your children to take advantage of women but all boys are the same..." She felt tears coming to her eyes, "I don't care if he was five years old. He is not to come near Molly again..."

"Grace..." Jordan sighed.

"No!" She sounded, "Liam stays away or I get him expelled."

The Principal sighed, "Mrs. Keeton, maybe we can..."

"My word is final." She folded her arms above her chest shooting glares at Kendall and Logan.

Kendall groaned.

Logan gasped trying to understand why the woman before them was being such a bitch.

* * *

><p>Jennifer stood within the halls at recess with a roster within her hands. She had Heather by her side and beamed before blowing the whistle that was around her neck.<p>

Heather held her ears in aggravation, "Could you have at least warned me next time?"

"Keeps you alert." Jennifer chuckled before turning to the students who had gathered around them, "The Winter's Formal Dance is next weekend and seeing as how I, Jennifer am on the committee..."

"More like you are the committee." Heather joked.

The nearby students chuckled.

Jennifer glared towards them and smirked when they were rendered silent, "As I was saying, the Dance is next weekend and we want it to be the best and filled with surprises and excitement. So in my hands is a roster that will allow students to sign up." She nudged Heather.

"Oh... it's my turn to speak?" She snickered, "We are having a music competition where students can enter to perform solos, duets or form a band. Students can be entered into multiple categories. There are really no rules except nothing too provocative."

The students groaned.

"Principal's orders." Jennifer sang, "Also, please put in your votes for which band you will like to entertain us that night."

"We will also be crowning a King and Queen so please put your votes in now." Heather eyes sparkled at Cortez who was in the gathering of students looking right at her. She turned away with a blush and placed the roster on the bulletin board.

* * *

><p>Jessica and Clay held hands briefly before they hid by the water fountain.<p>

Jessica blushed when Clay attached their lips together. They had felt like they were meant to be together and there was no way anyone was going to keep them apart.

Clay broke the kiss, "Vote for me for King?"

"Vote for me for Queen?"

"Most definitely." He stole another kiss before leaving her side.

Jessica squealed before walking into the opposite direction to spy Ashley and Madison standing by the bulletin board.

Madison folded her arms above her chest, "Great..." She hissed, "Am I the only one without a date?"

Ashley frowned, "We will find you someone."

"Who?" Madison unfolded her arms and questioned, "Everyone already has a date." She glanced around the hall at the budding couples, "I hate this. I probably wouldn't even be attending."

"You've got to come." Jessica replied, "I mean it will be no fun without you."

"I will be like the fifth wheel." She pouted.

Ashley hummed, "I don't think Craig has a date."

"Are you kidding me?" Madison arched her brow, "Jennifer is apparently his stalker girlfriend."

Jessica laughed, "You've got to come Madd. It will be no fun without you."

Madison heard the sound of the bell and nodded, "Fine, but you guys have to promise me that you wouldn't make me feel left out."

"Promise." Ashley smiled.

"Promise." Jessica agreed locking her arms with both twins and walking towards their next class.

* * *

><p>Cory blushed as Javier held him within his arms and kissed his neck repeatedly. He knew that his boyfriend missed him but he hadn't known how much. Since Cory touched down in New York Javier hadn't let him go. He remembered arriving at the airport and feeling a tingling inside knowing that he was closer to seeing Javier again. The first place he and his dad had went was to the Knight's whom he had missed. He had seen Javier there who wasted no time in dragging him off someplace private and making out with him. Cory could not control the other teen boy it was like Javier had thirst and Cory was the water. He chuckled at the thought trying to pull the older teen boy away, "Javi you've got to stop."<p>

Javier growled, "I love it when you call me Javi."

Cory took Javier's face within his hands and kissed his lips, "Later, I promise."

Javier groaned, "Fine." He hummed, "I just missed you so much. And you taste so good."

"I've got the hickeys to prove it." Cory rolled his eyes with a giggle when he felt Javier's lips upon his neck once more.

Javier heard the bell sound for their next period and rolled his eyes, "I am going to miss you."

"So will I." Cory smoothed the front of Javier's collared shirt with the palms of his hands, "It is so amazing that I am dating a senior."

Javier arched his brow and asked playfully, "Who is this guy?"

"Well he is this very sexy Italian guy that I met last year. He is so dreamy."

"Oh yeah?" Javier smiled with his lips a few inches away from Cory. He beamed at how Cory had become so accepting of his sexuality and had no problem displaying how much they cared about each other out in the open, "You think your boyfriend will mind if I take you to the dance next weekend?"

Cory thought for a moment, "I think he will be jealous."

"I know he will." Javier checked out his boyfriend placing his hand upon his very firm butt, "I think he wouldn't like what I have planned for us if he knew..."

Cory's cheeks were now a tint red.

"Mr. Mahone it is so nice to see you again." The Vice Principal smiled towards him.

Cory and Javier broke apart.

The Vice Principal's eyes turned to Javier, "Get to class Mr. Ferragano, and I don't want to hear how you used strong language again."

Javier nodded.

Her eyes landed upon Cory once more, "So nice to see you again." She smiled before taking her leave.

Javier held Cory around the waist and walked towards the direction of their classrooms, "Why is she so nice to you but she hates my guts?"

"Because you are a naughty boy."

Javier's eyes met Cory, "You don't know how naughty."

Cory blushed.

* * *

><p>"There you are." Jennifer spied Craig within he music room strumming a guitar. When the music touched her ears she felt something good inside, "You play?"<p>

"Yeah." He hummed a tune. Craig found himself sneaking out of the house very early in the morning and found himself in the music room to play his guitar. That was the only way he remained sane and forgot about all the ugliness within his life. He would eavesdrop on Ian and Grier and knew that he had to tell someone but right now he didn't know who. He didn't know who to tell the truth to when everyone around him seemed to be double-crossing each other. And he couldn't go to Peyton and the Knight's because then he would be forced to reveal his identity. He needed a way out but right now he couldn't find one. As an infant he was stolen from his parents. The countless days and nights in foster care with abusive foster parents made him into the dark human being he is now. He didn't want to become so dark but he felt as if it was the only way of protecting himself from the world he knew that was only hurting him. Craig nearly cried when he witnessed Jennifer's soft eyes upon him. He relaxed his tensed lips and smiled.

Jennifer blushed, "That sounded good."

"Thanks." He removed the guitar from over his shoulders, "I've got to get to class."

"Hey..." She bit down on her bottom lip, "You want to sign up for the music competition at the dance?"

Craig rolled his eyes, "I don't dance."

Jennifer gasped, "But I am apart of the committee. How will it look if my boyfriend doesn't take me to the dance?"

Craig shrugged. He met Jennifer's glare and spoke up, "Not good?"

"Exactly." She hummed, "Besides you are really good with playing guitar and singing. That reminds me of someone else I know..." She blinked, "Oh yeah Peyton."

Craig arched his brows, "Peyton?"

"Yeah...I think Jason sings as well." Her face read excitement, "You guys can start a band." She suggested, "Which means that..."

Craig sighed, "Jennifer?"

"Yes Craig?"

"Will you do me the honor of going to the dance with me next weekend?"

Jennifer gasped in surprise, "I will love to."

"Great." Craig gave her a loop-sided smile before leaving for class.

* * *

><p>Erin ate a few organic chips from Patrick's tray as they sat at their table for lunch, "What's the deal with Tori Pat?"<p>

Patrick shrugged as his eyes followed Tori who was moving around the room and interacting with her friends, "I am not sure."

"Her parents are getting a divorce and she doesn't know whether or not to move with her mom or stay in Manhattan with her dad." Eric blurted out as he ate his jello.

Patrick glared towards him.

"Oops." Eric pinned his lips, "I'm so sorry."

"It's cool man." Patrick stated, "I just..." He sighed.

Jonathon spoke up, "Just don't worry too much about it. She might choose you in the end."

Eric swallowed when he heard Jonathon's words, "Yeah, sure."

Jonah's fingers typed feverishly upon his smart phone, "If I were her I would choose me." He glanced up from his smart phone and witnessed the glares being shot back at him, "What? Too soon?"

"Way too soon bro." Erin chuckled.

Patrick's eyes landed upon Sam who was reading his trilogy series and hummed, "Sam..."

"Yes Pat?" The teen asked not meeting Patrick's eyes.

"What do you think?"

Erin rolled his eyes, "If you are not a Knight he doesn't have an opinion."

Johnathon chuckled, "He is a Knight you ass."

"Oh." Erin pinned his lips.

Eric only laughed before pinning his lips when Erin shot him a glare.

Sam smiled placing his novel before him and meeting Patrick's eyes, "I think you should talk to her. Her parents separating can't be easy on her. And if she wants to stay because of you then she probably thinks that she needs to, but maybe it will not be the best decision for her."

Patrick nodded over his words.

"Hey guys." Tori approached the table. She spied her boyfriend and beamed.

Patrick smirked at her going over within his head his next move.

* * *

><p>Peyton and Jason sat within their now empty classroom and read Craig's diary.<p>

Peyton hummed with arched brows when he noticed that Craig had written poetry. He read it and chuckled, "This guy is a poet. His stuff is great!"

"What are you a fanboy now?" Jason snickered.

"Don't be such a dickhead dude." Peyton rolled his eyes as he turned the pages, "He even writes lyrics."

"This guy is an original Mozart." He hummed before setting his eyes upon something interesting, "Who is Scott?"

"Hmm?" Peyton's eyes ran across the page, "It says here that..."

"I knew he was hiding something." Jason retorted, "His name isn't even Craig."

"It's Scott." Peyton replied with wide eyes.

"Why would he lie to us?" Jason questioned.

Peyton shrugged still a bit confused, "We need to let our dads know about this."

"Yeah." Jason exhaled, "I don't think we should approach fake Craig about this."

Peyton chuckled, "Maybe you shouldn't call him fake Craig."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you must admit that I was right from the start."

Peyton gave Jason his time to gloat, "You're a genius."

"I know I am." He grinned, "Now let's put this back in Scott's locker before he notices it is missing."

* * *

><p>Justin stood before the roster that was upon the bulletin board and hummed. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. His cousin had told him that he should vote within her favor but right now he wasn't too sure. He took a piece of paper from the bulletin board and spied the ballot box that was standing next to him. He wrote a name under the heading of Queen and another under the heading of King. He smiled at his choice before feeling arms wrap around his waist. He moaned.<p>

"What's going on babe?"

"I am just voting for King and Queen." He put the paper in the ballot box.

Peyton turned him around, "Who did you vote for?"

"Not telling." He pinned his lips.

"Oh. I am going to get it out of you." He wiggled his eyebrows and tickled Justin's sides.

"No stop..." Justin giggled, "Stop it." He pushed himself out of Peyton's arms gently, "I will tell you on the night of the dance."

Peyton pouted.

Justin rolled his eyes playfully, "Can we go to lunch now?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"O.M.G I am so glad to be back." Cory's eyes jumped around the cafeteria.<p>

"We are glad to have you back Cory." Peyton arrived at their table with his and Justin's try within his hands.

Cory set his hips down upon the chair, "I missed so much." His eyes landed upon Craig, "I don't remember your name." He spoke out.

"It's Sc..." Jason pinned his lips when he noticed Craig's eyes upon him. He cleared his throat, "I must have swallowed something."

"It's Craig." Peyton replied taking a seat next to Justin and setting their trays before them.

"Cool." Cory unwrapped his sandwich, "So where is Cortez?"

Javier placed an arm around Cory's shoulders and whispered something within his eaars that made the other teen blush and giggle.

Craig looked on and only smiled before turning his eyes to Jason, Justin and Peyton, "So Jennifer told me that you guys sing and play guitar."

"I sing and play guitar." Peyton raised his hand.

"I can sing a bit." Jason replied honestly.

Justin glanced between Jason and Peyton who he was sitting in the middle of and only shrugged. He set his eyes upon Craig, "I do neither."

Craig hummed, "Maybe we can enter the competition."

"Sure." Peyton watched Craig's eyes very closely. He still couldn't read the other teen and didn't know what was going on with him. Why would Craig lie about his true identity? Why would be want to be friends or infiltrate himself within their lives? He thought. He could still remember the letter and how Craig knew that he had two dads. He couldn't wrap his head around it and the more he kept thinking about it the more he kept thinking that maybe the teen before him was bad news but he couldn't be entirely sure. Peyton wanted to break off whatever friendship he had with Craig but something was telling him not to. He had to figure things out first, he just hoped that he and his family wouldn't get hurt by his selfish act of wanting to remain friend's with a teen he thought he was beginning to value as a friend.

* * *

><p>"How was school babes?" Logan asked as he sat in the parking lot waiting for his kids. He spied Jessica and Patrick entering the backseat and questioned.<p>

Jessica beamed towards her Pops, "We've got to go shopping for my dress Pops."

Logan grinned, "Your dad is not ready for this."

"I know." She stated, "This is going to be the dance of a lifetime."

Patrick witnessed his sister's dreamlike state and winced.

"What's going on Pat?" Logan asked.

"Tori is back."

"Oh great!"

"Not great." He sighed, "Her parents are breaking up and she is not sure if she wants to stay in the city with her dad or go back with her mom. She wanted to stay because of me but at this point I don't want her to stay for me. I know that she might be hurting and I only want the best for her." He stated.

Logan smiled, "That is very noble of you Patrick."

He hummed with a beamed.

Peyton climbed in the passenger seat, "Hey Pops."

"Hey babe." Logan kissed his forehead.

"I've got news about the new guy."

"You mean Craig?" Jessica arched her brow in question before they pulled out the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Craig watched Peyton climb into his Pops' car and drove away. He felt something within his heart break and got overemotional. He didn't want to have to cry again which he did almost every night. He clenched his diary to his chest and breathed remembering the time he had found out the truth about his parents. He was going to live with that memory forever because now he had finally learned his true identity and discovered where he belonged. It would only be a matter of time before he was reunited, and he was going to wait for that time hoping that it would be just as magical as all the times he had written about in his diary and all the times he had imagined. He heard Jennifer calling out to him over his shoulders and walked towards her dad's car hoping that he could be out of the house and Ian wouldn't notice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Okay what have we learned today? hmmm...**

**Leave a review I am dying to know what is going on because I am :s lol. Kidding...well mostly lol.**

**xoxo!**


	10. A little confusion hurts us all

**This is going to be a late review guys. But you know what I have noticed? No one seems to be reading chapter 8 :o. Why not? :'(**

**ENJOY, :(**

* * *

><p>Camille paced David's loft with a file within her hands and a burner cell phone balanced between her cheek and shoulder blade. They had new information about CraigScott and needed to move quickly to find out why Ian was using this kid and what his intentions were. The contents of the letter that Craig/Scott had delivered to Kendall and Logan were still written in the back of her brain. They needed to move quickly to find out what Craig/Scott's connection was to Ian and what leverage Ian could have possibly possessed that he would inevitably destroy if Kendall and Logan did not comply.

David spoke upon his cell phone with veins popping out of his forehead. He was frustrated and needed answers that he could not seem to access with the team he had assembled who were lurking within the shadows.

Hank held his composure because he didn't need to lose his cool now. He needed to be level headed and think which he thought was hard to do without having and needing the resources he had depended on all of his life.

Tyler moved to stand beside Hank. He witnessed the constipated look that Hank sported and laughed.

"What?" Hank glanced at the other man.

"It is going to be okay."

Hank sighed as he turned his eyes away, "That is easy for you to say."

"It's not."

"What?" Hank asked confused.

"You are always there when all of us need you. We wouldn't be here without you. You are the reason why this team has stuck together." He placed a hand around Hank's shoulders, "You are still that kick ass spy I met so many years ago." He replied with a smirk.

Hank laughed softly, "I supposed."

"So get it together so we can prevent the worst from happening."

"Okay..." Hank breathed.

"Okay..." Tyler nodded.

"Okay..." Hank nodded with a smile. He turned to the other members of the team and breathed out, "Let's get to work."

Camille smiled turning her eyes to Tyler who gave her a wink. She mouthed towards him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tyler grinned.

* * *

><p>Ian rounded a corner among some nearby building and stayed on guard. For a few days now it had felt like someone was tailing him. He tried not to appear paranoid knowing that in this game it was easy for him to lose his composure. He was going to keep a level head and play it cool. He noticed a few travelers upon the sidewalk and nodded towards them spying over his right shower quickly to witness a guy in a cap keeping a great distance away as he followed him. Ian stopped at the pedestrian crossing before spying a cab that was coming his way. He quickly ran to the cab and jumped inside. He shouted towards the driver, "Drive."<p>

The guy tailing Ian tried to run after the cab without giving himself away to Ian that he was following him. He took out his cell phone with trepidation within his heart and made a call, "I've lost him."

* * *

><p>Craig was lucky for this free day to relax from school, Ian, Grier along with everyone else and just sit on his bed and write. From he could remember he was a fan of words and a poet. He loved how they married together to become something so beautiful and simple. He had remembered his adoptive mom telling him that his dad was a writer and that he was just like him and would grow up to be just like him. He had missed her and remembered the day that she had died. She had left him telling him the biggest secret that he would hold onto for the rest of his life. He placed his fingers upon his guitar and lately strummed it with a hum. He had entered himself into the singing competition at the dance and had only hoped that he would not suck as bad. Craig was terrified to stand before a crowd knowing that he tried his best to despise everyone at that school. He had even needed a suit which he was going to buy if he could only convince Ian that he was going to buy drugs to inevitability kill himself. He knew Ian would agree which got him sad and depressed hoping that he could be reunited with his real family now instead of later.<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan traveled up the elevator leading towards his grandfather's loft. Kendall held onto Logan's hand softly trying to comfort the shorter man who had appeared to be in a panic. Since Peyton had rediscovered a few things about Craig along with their discovery Logan did not know what to think and how to think anymore. Kendall knew that his husband may not have been ready to be taken on another roller coaster ride. He saw how much pain his family had endured last year and Kendall had decided that this year would be different but right now it had appeared that he had no power over what bad thing might happen to them. He only hoped that what was coming would not separate them from each other like it had before.<p>

Logan sighed holding on tightly to Kendall's arm and resting his head upon it. He glanced into space blinking at nothing at all. His mind still could not process anything and his body was still in shock. He was scared and did not know what his family would be getting themselves into next.

Kendall felt the elevator come to a stop and opened the shaft. He smiled when he saw everyone assembled before him and tried to lighten the mood, "You guys look like the Avengers." He chuckled glancing down at Logan who only gave him a blank glare. He pinned his lips and turned to the team, "Okay, what did you guys find out?"

Camille smiled towards Logan and gave him a kiss upon his cheek before turning to Kendall, "After what Peyton had told you about Craig I did some research." She turned her eyes to the concerned eyes of Logan, "It appears that his name is in fact Scott..."

Logan gasped, "Why would be lie to us?"

Kendall pulled Logan close to his body and kissed his forehead, "I will get us through this..." He turned to Camille, "Continue."

"Okay, his name is Scott Reagan. The date of his birth has been falsified."

"Why would anyone want to falsified his birth?" Logan questioned.

"This has Ian written all over it." Kendall growled.

"I am having our forensic lab at the precinct dig up the real date of his birth. Also, what I found interesting was information that was not falsified which was his place of birth." Camille glanced between Kendall and Logan, "He was born at North Memorial Hospital in Minnesota."

Logan and Kendall shared a look. They were thinking the same thing without even opening their lips because that was the name of the hospital where Peyton was delivered seventeen years ago. The only thing now entering Logan's bones was fright because now his mind was flooded with conspiracy theories that he didn't want to believe were true.

"It says here that his foster mom adopted him after he was left in the hospital for sixteen days."

Logan's heart fell, "Who would abandon there own child?"

"He lived with her until he was five. She was killed and then he was placed into foster care. His last foster family gave him up and that was about a year ago." She read from the file before reading the look upon Logan and Kendall's faces. She glanced over her shoulders at Hank before turning her eyes back before the men before her. She breathed, "This file sounds suspicious so I did other research and found out that Ian may have had a hand in his adoptive mom's murder."

Logan gasped, "That would mean..."

Kendall growled, "Who the fuck is this kid?"

Camille shrugged swallowing at how mad Kendall had appeared. She continued, "The case is cold but I think I can travel down to Minnesota where she lived and dig up something. I can also talk with her relatives to find other things about this kid. As for his foster parents who abandoned him last year..." She sighed.

"Well?" Kendall glared at her.

"When I found out that little piece information David had one of his contacts tail the family and it appears that Ian paid them off."

Logan rolled his eyes, "So Ian is in control."

"No he is not." Kendall advised his husband, "No he is not." He turned to the team, "He clearly is using this kid as leverage but we don't know over who..."

"Maybe over you?" Camille peeped.

Kendall turned his eyes to her, "We don't know this kid!" He sounded, "He could be a fucking spy as well."

Hank hummed.

"He 's lied to us about everything. What if his family that abandoned him were spies? What if they were killed and the someone, Ian has been looking for him because he holds a connection to his parents...?"

Camille winced at Kendall's theory, "But that proves nothing about why Craig was chosen to infiltrate your lives."

Logan sighed, "Maybe he is just a lost kid who has went through the worst."

"But why would Ian choose him?" Hank kept asking himself.

"I don't know what the fuck that guy does anymore." Kendall retorted, "I kept reading that letter he sent for us and kept going over and over in my head what this leverage could be. Then it hit me."

"What did?" Camille asked.

"Logan and I were the one's who got Cleo away from Ian."

Logan nodded, "Ian abused Cleo through his pregnancy. It was really terrible." He frowned.

Kendall sighed, "He has leverage and maybe it is one of us. Maybe he is holding Logan and I as leverage."

David shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense."

"It's the only thing we have now." Tyler spoke up.

Hank opened his lips switching the topic of conversation, "So we have come to believe that Ian had contacted Scott last year and they have been working on ways to get to you since then."

"How did you come up with this theory?" Kendall asked.

"Because this kid has been homeless, living on the streets before Ian picked him up." David chimed in, "I don't want to think the worst but being a teen on the street my guess is that this kid got desperate and decided to go along with whatever Ian has planned."

Logan hummed.

"I've got someone tailing the kid." David replied, "We are going to stop them."

Logan nodded as he glanced into David's reassuring gray eyes.

"And what about Morty?" Kendall asked.

"My sources from the prison says that he is building friendships." David glanced into Kendall's eyes, "They are planning something Kendall and I don't know if we can stop them."

* * *

><p>Dak met up with his prison boyfriends and winced which was taken as a wink since they growled at him seductively, "No, I am not here for that." He noticed their hand gestures and was totally repulsed by them.<p>

"What is the matter baby?" One asked.

"Has daddy been too rough with the baby?" Another chuckled causing the other to laugh out.

"Enough!" Dak raised his voice for the first time since he entered prison. He noticed as the big buff men before him glanced at each other confused, "It is my turn. You two dominate me and punish me. I have no voice, but right now bitch...I do." He felt victorious noticing the dumbfounded expressions they spotted, "Now, about what my uncle has discussed...?"

"We agreed baby." One opened his lips before noticing Dak's glare towards him, "I'm sorry I...mean..."

"Shut it." The other whispered.

Dak grinned. His uncle was right to talk some sense into him now he had the upper hand.

"We will do anything you want baby."

"Yes baby."

"Good." He grinned, "Now let's discuss the terms."

* * *

><p>Taylor hummed as he walked around the precinct. He spied his brother outside a nearby window only to blink to realize that he had disappeared. Taylor made his way out of the precinct rounding a corner where he saw his brother.<p>

"I need to talk with you." Tyler growled not knowing how to become the better man and let bygones be bygones.

Taylor opened his lips and the only words to emit were, "I am so sorry Ty. I never meant for us to be..." He stopped his words when he noticed his brother's hand in his face stopping him.

"I don't care. Right now all I care about is protecting Kendall and his family along with my family."

"I am your family." Taylor refuted.

Tyler rolled his eyes before speaking once more disregarding what his brother had just said, "I want you to find out some information for me on prison riots."

"Why?" He arched his brow, "Is someone breaking out of prison?"

"If they are we want to know before it happens."

"Who are they?" He questioned witnessing his brother walk away. He sighed and entered the precinct not knowing what to expect.

* * *

><p>Jessica squealed when she entered the doors of her favorite designer boutique shop. She released the hand of her Pops to spy the dresses that were on display.<p>

Logan beamed at his daughter before rolling his eyes to the bodyguard that was at his side. Hank and David had thought that it would be a good idea but he was totally against it. He knew that Morty was planning to escape prison any moment now along with Ian who still had a master plan up his sleeve, he feared for his life and the lives of his kids but he didn't think having a bodyguard was going to keep them any safer than they were. He felt like he was suffocating. Even Kendall had agreed until they knew for sure what was happening and wasn't completely blinded. Logan agreed on the condition that the bodyguard would remain distant but he never did. He growled, "You're fired."

The guy standing at 6'4 shook his head, "No can do."

"Why not?" Logan arched his brow while placing his hands upon his waist.

"Your husband had very precise instructions."

"You know who pays you?" Logan questioned.

"Kendall does."

"No..." Logan corrected him, "I do. The one who controls your paycheck can fire you and since my husband needs my authorization before monies can be released I say...Goodbye sir."

"But..."

"Buh bye." Logan waved at him.

He groaned leaving from whence he came.

Logan felt a burden lifted from his shoulders. He approached Jessica who was already getting assistance and placing a dress to her frame as she stood before a full length mirror.

Jessica spied her Pops, "What happened to the guy?"

"I sent him home sweetie."

"Why?" She furrowed her brow.

"I don't want to put you kids on high alert."

"But Pops..." Jessica whined.

"We are going to be fine. I promise." He wrapped her within his arms and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"Okay." She mumbled.

"Now, let me see what you have found." He winced when he saw the floral gown she had placed before her, "It's too..."

"Puffy?" Jessica questioned.

"Old." Logan giggled.

Jessica frowned, "I want to look like a princess."

"And you will be." He reassured her, "We will find you the perfect dress."

"I hope so because Clay is going to buy the perfect suit."

Logan furrowed his brow confused, "I thought you guys were not going together anymore?"

"We are..."

"But..."

"It's complicated Pops."

"Well start from the beginning."

"Fine." Jessica breathed.

* * *

><p>Morty met with one of his contacts in prison and asked, "Do we have a deal?"<p>

His contact glanced at him with a smirk, "We've always had a deal."

"Great."

"On one condition."

"What is it?" Morty growled low within his throat.

"When you get on the outside I would like for you to kill someone for me."

"Well killing is my specialty."

"That is why I am asking you to do it."

"If he is dead then there will be no one to appeal and I will be set free on grounds of inconclusive evidence." He retorted knowing that he had indeed killed a man in cold blood but it was all for the love of his business which that man was threatening, "I stand to what I said on the stands. I never touched him."

"And I believe you." Morty shook his hand, "See you on the other side brother."

"I will not forget this Morty."

"Neither will I." He replied as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Kendall opened his front door to spy Craig behind it. He glanced at the boy closely before letting him in. He wanted to know more about the teen because all of his documents were either falsified or disappeared. It had appeared that this kid was a ghost. He turned on his heels after closing the front door and cleared his throat.<p>

Craig witnessed Kendall's penetrating stare towards him and only blinked. He knew that he should have been scared and shaking but right now he wasn't. Just being close to Kendall was making him blush and want to enjoy every minute of it. He wanted to open his lips to speak but Kendall beat him to it.

"Peyton and Jason would be back..."

"I didn't know Peyton wouldn't be home." He frowned, "I guess I can come back when he is home."

Kendall shook his head against the wind with a smirk, "You can wait. He and Jason went with Pat to the skate park. Logan and Jessica are buying a dress for the dance." He rolled his eyes.

Craig laughed.

"They will be home soon." Kendall retorted.

"Where is Liam and Sidney?" He walked through the front door and glanced over his shoulders.

"In the media room. Sidney is in her bouncy and Liam is entertaining her..." Kendall nearly jumped, "Excuse me..." He rushed towards the media room thinking he should have known better than to leave them alone with each other since Liam always wanted the chance to hold her when they would refuse. He entered the media room to spy Liam standing over Sidney and sighed, "Don't think about it Liam."

Liam turned on his heels with pinned lips.

"I knew you were thinking it."

The little boy backed away and sat on the sectional, "It is so unfair that I can't hold her daddy."

"Unfair? Really?" He arched his brow, "You sound like your sister." He chuckled.

Liam only growled turning on the flat screen to his favorite kid's show. He giggled when the laugh track sounded over the voices of the actors.

Kendall turned to Craig who had followed behind him, "Anything to drink?"

"No, I'm cool." He spied the baby who was bouncing and giggling with her emerald eyes glued on him. He chuckled before meeting the eyes of Kendall who he knew would start to question him.

"So...where are you parents?"

"Um..."

"Can we meet them?"

"I..."

"Have any brothers or sisters?"

Craig beamed, "Yes."

"Oh?" Kendall asked, "Do they attend Dalton?"

Craig's eyes moved around the room, "No, they don't live in the same state. My parents..." He swallowed wishing that he didn't have to tell this lie, "Are divorced. I live with my dad and my mom...well she took my other siblings and moved to Minnesota."

"Where you were born."

Craig beamed, "Yeah how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Kendall retorted, "Logan and I are from Minnesota originally and Peyton was the only one who was born there."

Craig nodded as if he knew.

Kendall spied Sidney fussing and approached her. He took the baby up within his arms and rocked her, "You miss your poppy?"

The baby fussed only crying a little.

"You just ate. You took a nap earlier." Kendall rocked her.

Sidney cried out before placing her fist within her mouth when her eyes landed upon Craig.

Kendall hummed when he noticed Sidney and Craig's connection, "She likes you."

Craig wiped the smile from his face, "I don't think so."

"No, she does."

"I've got a way with babies I guess?" He shrugged.

Kendall hummed, "So how old are you?"

"The same age as Peyton." Craig moved to sit beside Liam watching as Kendall and Sidney joined.

"Oh, when were you born?" He bounced a now giggling Sidney within his arms.

Craig beamed at the cooing baby beside him, "July seventh two thousand and seven." He released from his lips not realizing what he was saying.

* * *

><p>Peyton, Craig and Jason sat around the pool table in the media room trying to decide on songs to play for the dance. Apparently, Jennifer had placed their names in the ballot box to be the live band entertainment for that night and after the numbers were counted they were nominated as the band. Peyton was ecstatic and so was Jason, but Craig had been a little self conscious terrified of big crowds.<p>

"It's going to be okay dude." Peyton advised.

"Yeah, just picture everyone with their clothes off." Jason joked.

"Dude." Peyton laughed.

"Picture who with their clothes off?" Logan asked as he entered the room with Patrick following behind.

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Why can't I be in the band Pops?"

"Firstly, you're not in High School. Secondly, you are not invited."

"That sucks." Patrick approached the trio with his arms folded, "I can play the drums."

"I thought you were going to hang with Tori?" Peyton teased him.

Craig laughed.

Logan glanced at Craig and found himself smiling at the teen before turning his eyes away.

Craig spied Logan from the corner of his eye and his heart melted.

"ToriAnnn..." Jason teased him.

"Real mature guys." Patrick stated.

"Boys..." Logan got their attention. He turned to Peyton, "How was tux shopping with dad?"

Peyton groaned, "Awful. Dad has no style."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Logan giggled.

"I bought a suit. I just hope it will compliment Justin's."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Well I am going solo at the dance. My girl is in 'Bama so the dance floor is all for me."

Craig found himself laughing once more. He had really loved their company and had wished that he could remain here forever.

"So what songs are on the set list?" Logan asked.

"Not telling." Craig shone his eyes upon Logan, "It's a surprise."

Logan only nodded not knowing whether to fear the teen or not, because the more he knew about Craig's history the more he did not trust their situation. He even had second thoughts about inviting Craig within his house not knowing if he was making the right decision or not, "Okay."

Patrick walked away to sit in front of the flat screen, "So next weekend will be a bore." He yawned.

"Grandma should be in town then." Logan walked towards his son.

Patrick jumped, "Neat!"

"Yeah." Logan sat beside him and pulled him within his arms as they watched the flat screen together.

Craig looked on and beamed. He had waited to have that type of affection for so long and he would be damned if Ian took that away from him.

* * *

><p>Kendall approached Hank within David's loft. He had been talking with Craig for an hour before everyone had arrived home and he had to take Peyton tux shopping. Hee had gotten quite allot from the teen which he had not initially expected. What he really found strange was something that he had shared with his husband and was now going to share with his grandfather. He glanced around the loft, "Where is David?"<p>

"He went to meet one of his contacts in Virginia." Hank replied glancing at the files that Camille had bought over. He was still trying to piece everything together but it was not working. He couldn't seem to get into his groove. He kept looking at Craig's information trying to piece the information together but nothing was coming to him. Hank had been at it for three hours groaning over not finding anything of use.

"Maybe you should take a break." Kendall saw the other man's frustration.

"I just need to look harder."

"Hank?" Kendall sounded.

The other man glanced at Kendall, "What?"

"Craig...Scott...whatever his name is was at my home today."

"Kendall what about the bodyguard and what if Ian was lurking behind?"

"Logan fired the bodyguard firstly."

"Can he do that?"

Kendall nodded, "He is the boss. And secondly, you guys mean well but I don't want to scare my kids. Anyway, Scott came over and told me a few interesting things."

"Like what?"

"Like how he was born on the same day as Peyton in the same hospital."

Hank nearly choked on his words, "That is really weird."

"I know." Kendall breathed, "Logan thinks that he was probably kidnapped from his parents. He believes that what the file is saying may be wrong. It is his theory that Ian took him away from his parents and may be blackmailing them if Scott doesn't comply and help him."

"But why Craig is why I am so confused? He can use any other teenage boy or girl so why Craig?"

Kendall shrugged, "That's what has Logan in such a panic."

* * *

><p>Jessica squealed as she stood in the bedroom of Ashley and Madison. She glanced around the spacious room that held two Queen sized beds and beamed, "Wow!"<p>

"We know." The teens replied insync like they always did.

"So I got my dress today."

"What color is it?"

"Blue and Silver, it is Winter."

Ashley and Madison shared a look.

"What?"

"We thought that you were going to buy a gown that fits the color theme?" Ashley asked.

"Red and white?" Jessica winced, "It is not Valentine's Day, and besides I love purple but the one that I found was a strapless dress that my pops was not agreeing to."

"So is this one nice?" Madison asked.

"I look great in it." Jessica sat upon the arm chair that was within their bedroom, "I texted Clay who sent me a picture of his suit. I am so excited because he looks so cute!" She squealed.

Madison hummed still feeling left out because she had no date, "I had to listen to Ashley for two hours compare Cortez to a Russian Symphony."

Jessica arched her brow, "Really?"

"I really like him." Ashley pouted, "Besides I am wearing white and so is he." She squealed, "It is like we are meant for each other."

"I wouldn't go that far." Madison mumbled.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ashley panicked.

"Nothing, I just think it's a little weird that he said yes when he hangs out with Heather all of the time." She shrugged, "I only thought..."

Jessica weighed her head from left to right before settling her eyes upon Ashley who was biting at her fingernails, "I wouldn't think too much about it. My cousin is a great guy and he wouldn't lead you on or say yes if there were no feelings there. He is an emotional guy who believes in love and not one night stands, unlike Javier." She chuckled.

Madison agreed, "If he was straight I still don't believe I would have dated him."

"No one would have." Jessica joked.

* * *

><p>Logan snuggled into Kendall's arms and sighed.<p>

"What is it?"

"This whole issue with Craig has me wondering."

"Wondering about what?"

Logan sat up and glanced down into his husband's emerald eyes, "What if Craig is just as scared as we are? What if he himself doesn't know what is going on?"

Kendall rubbed his husband's back, "We will just have to wait and see."

"That's what has me so worried."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	11. What I find interesting is

**Sorry peeps. This is the second chapter of the fourth arc.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Camille stepped off David's private jet when she landed upon the runway. She smiled when glancing into the horizon of the place she once knew. Camille descended the stairs from the jet only to spot James upon the runway standing next to his rolls royce. She smirked when walking towards him.<p>

"Heard you were going to be in town."

"Now who could have told you that?"

He placed his hands in the pockets of his trousers and shrugged playfully with pinned lips.

She rolled her eyes, I may have an idea."

James too one look at her and the feelings he had felt and were still feeling for the other woman came cascading back. He felt his love for her being shot at him by cupid's arrow. James beamed when she came closer to him trying not to blush.

"It's great to see you."

"You too." He licked his lips as his eyes roamed down her body.

She blushed well turning her eyes away. She was embarrassed and would have never thought that he still had feelings for her after everything they had been through.

James smirked. He stepped away from the vehicle and opened the door for her to get in, "Your chariot awaits."

"Still a gentleman I see?"

"With you I am still a lot of things." James flirted.

Camille winked at him before entering into the car.

* * *

><p>Brandon hummed as he sat in class taking notes. His heart was beating fast and his mind was racing. The dance was this weekend and he was super excited about attending. He knew Chase had something special planned but he could not stop thinking about what was forbidden and that was, sex. He blushed at the thought of it wanting to feel and experience something so special. He wanted it, yet he frowned knowing that Chase had wanted it also and had gotten it from someone else. Brandon sighed hoping that whenever he did it it will be special and that Chase wouldn't be bored with him because he is so inexperienced. He heard the bell sound for next period and took up his laptop and messenger bag to walk to his next class. He saw Chase walking towards him and gave off a loop-sided smile when he saw the boy with a few seniors. Then the thought hit him. Chase is a senior who will be leaving soon. Brandon felt anxiety fill his bones because with Chase's encounter with Timmy he was now beginning to feel self-conscious because Timmy was also a senior who could have given Chase what he wanted during a time when Brandon couldn't. He started making up scenarios within his head concerning Chase and his first day at College. He groaned trying to wipe the thought from his mind.<p>

Chase stopped his feet and pulled Brandon within his arms, "I love you babe." He kissed his lips.

Brandon felt reassured within their kiss and even though Chase had no clue what was happening. Brandon felt like his question was answered.

Chase glanced down into Brandon's eyes for one quick second, "What's wrong?"

Brandon jumped to the sound of another bell, "I will tell you at lunch."

"Okay."

Brandon watched Chase leave his side and beamed before his eyes caught sight of Timmy and frowned. His mind was getting caught up and he remembered a time not too long ago.

_Timmy stocked named and numbered labelled books on bookcases in the library. An act that he thought was barbaric since he didn't see the need for paperback and hardback books any longer. He groaned when he spied Brandon doing the same a few feet away. He growled, "This is all your fault."_

_"How is this my fault?" Brandon glared over his shoulder at Timmy, "You started it."_

_Timmy smirked, "Because you are a self-righteous bitch."_

_Brandon gasped, "Take that back." He approached him._

_"No." He replied boldly, "It's not my fault that Chase appreciates my tight ass. He licks and sucks and fucks..." He licked his lips._

_Brandon fought every urge in his body not to slap the other boy. He folded his arms above his chest, "That's surprising since Chase said you were terrible." He lied trying to get ter upper hand._

_Timmy's eyes widened._

_Brandon smiled victoriously knowing that even though Chase was willing to tell Brandon was not willing to listen. He just needed Timmy to believe it long enough to hurt him like he did him._

_"You are lying."_

_"Ask Chase yourself..."_

_Timmy narrowed his glance at Brandon, "No, then he will lie for you. I was the best Chase has ever had. He knows it and I know it. He just doesn't want to admit that to you knowing you're a virgin and you will never satisfy him the way I did. And will continue to do."_

_Brandon felt tears falling from his eyes and sniffed them back._

_"Oh, don't cry I bet you will find another prude to fuck you." He laughed as he got back to work._

_Brandon shot daggers in his back before he got back to work as well._

Brandon shook the thought from his mind when he spied the red mark on Timmy's cheek. He smirked before walking towards his next class.

* * *

><p>Lucy packed her luggage that was scattered upon the floor. She couldn't believe that the judge had agreed with James' plea. Now she was out on the streets and what made it worst was that she could not leave the state. She was bond to remain because James had pegged her as not being loyal and running away with his kid. In his defense he advised the court to keep special watch on her due to her history. So now Lucy had men watching her and was even given a bracelet that would monitor her steps. She felt like a criminal who was unjustly tried. Lucy glanced around her bedroom and spied all of her belongings. She knew moving was going to be hard and that she was going to be consumed with packing for hours. She sighed giving up on packing and making her way down the staircase hearing voices opening the front door. She stopped her steps upon a step and waited for who was coming in behind the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Camille laughed along with James as he took out his key and began opening the front door, "I can't believe you are getting a divorce."<p>

"Well believe it because it is happening."

Camille sighed placing her back to the large door as James continued to unlock it, "I remembered discovering years ago that I still loved you and was coming to find you."

James unlocked the door but did not open it. Instead he turned to Camille and raised her chin to look into her eyes, "I've never stopped loving you. I always think back to when you left and how much of a fool I was." He frowned, "I got Lucy pregnant twice..."

Camille swallowed harshly.

He searched her eyes, "And I know that you may have someone in the city..."

She turned her eyes away, "It's complicated."

"Well I promise you. I am far from complicated and confusing."

Camille turned her eyes to meet his hazel ones and felt what she had felt all those many years ago. She watched as he leaned his head towards hers and opened her lips to receive his. She placed her hands upon his face guiding him. His lips had tasted and felt the same. She felt like that virgin nineteen year old girl who had allowed him one spring break to take her virginity. That was such a good day that she will remember it until the end of time.

James broke their kiss only to smile at Camille's puckered lips and closed eyelids. He licked his lips, "I've missed that and can do that all day but I've got to get back to DC."

Camille opened her eyelids, "Sure."

He giggled, "I don't want to keep you from your investigation..." He had listened intently when she had informed him of what was going on and had agreed to help anyway he could have. James opened the front door to reveal his wife on the staircase and rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you going to greet me?" She huffed before her eyes landed upon, "Camille?"

"Hello Lucy."

The way Camille said her name made Lucy tremble all over. She shook the feeling away and turned to her soon-to-be ex-husband, "So you can't wait to get me out of this house long enough to fuck her can you?"

Camille blushed.

Lucy spoke towards Camille, "And is this payback? I stole your man and now you steal him back?"

Camille laughed at how childish the other woman was behaving, "I am not. I don't have time to play games with you Lucy." She turned to James, "Which way to the guest room?"

"Around the corner passed the kitchen."

"Thanks."

"She is staying here?" Lucy groaned.

"A request from Kendall and Logan." He lied walking in the direction of the kitchen.

Lucy followed his steps with anger behind her eyes.

* * *

><p>Carlos yawned as his eyes got heavy. He was wondering around London all week and to no avail. He felt that Sasha had taken him on a wild goose chase because they could not find Sasha's mother or his kid. He was now upon his aunt's private jet getting ready to travel back home. Carlos felt depressed and worthless. He was going back home empty handed.<p>

Shelly observed Carlos' heavy eyes and approached him, "We did our best."

Carlos shook his head and growled at Sasha who sat handcuffed to her chair before him, "No we did not."

Shelly rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Come on Carlos we can't keep going on these wild goose chases."

Carlos glared towards the woman before turning his eyes away.

"I didn't mean to.." She started before turning to Sasha, "We are sorry we couldn't find your mom." She felt the urge to sympathize with the woman before them.

Carlos gasped, "I should have known."

Shelly turned her eyes to him, "Known what?"

"That you and..." He couldn't fathom saying the words that was so far-fetched and outrageous, "Just forget it." He got out of his seat and locked himself in the kitchen at the back of the jet.

Shelly smirked sitting before Sasha who only grinned.

"He will never find my kid." Sasha advised.

"And I am going to make sure that he doesn't." She pinned her lips when she spied their stewardess approaching with two drinks upon a silver tray.

* * *

><p>Lance carried Lily within his arms. He had received a frantic call from Katie who had gotten a call from Lily's school stating that the little girl had fallen ill. He had felt her forehead and seen her dilated pupils. She was in need of medical care because it had appeared that she was also in pain.<p>

Katie opened the back door of her jeep for Lance to get in with Lily. She was panicking and did not know what to do next. She heard Lily cough as if her lungs had exploded and nearly fainted in horror.

"Katie..." Lance stated, "Maybe I should drive."

Katie shook her head and trembled.

"Katie." Lance tried to snap her out of her daze, "It will be better if I drove." He advised.

Katie nodded timidly. She retrieved her keys from her coat pocket and handed them to him.

Lance rested Lily within her car seat before leaving the backseat. He placed a comforting arm around Katie and a kiss upon her cheek which made her calm her nerves, "You okay?"

Katie let out a reassuring sigh, "Yes..." She watched his gray eyes upon her that sparkled. She then felt a trickle down her spine and beamed before witnessing as he blushed and turned away. Her eyes remained upon him as he settled behind her wheel, "Thank you."

"I will do anything for you and your kids Katie." He blushed, "Now get in..."He started the ignition.

* * *

><p>Brandon sat stiffly at lunch next to Chase who kept bending conversation with him. He did not choose to listen allowing his mind to venture elsewhere. His eyes met Timmy's with a glare and a growl.<p>

_"I hate you." Timmy replied as he held a mop in his hands and moped the kitchen area of their school's cafeteria._

_Brandon stood wearing an apron by the sink. He only rolled his eyes in aggravation over Timmy's words and disgust of having to clean greasy disgusting dishes, "Let's just make the most of our final day together."_

_Timmy laughed, "Not when you are being such a bitch."_

_"How am I being a bitch?" Brandon asked, "You are the one who is intimated."_

_"By what?" Timmy asked in disgust, "You've got nothing worth wanting." He mocked, "That's why Chase doesn't want."_

_Brandon pouted still feeling a bit sensitive about the issue of knowing that his boyfriend and Timmy once had sex. He allowed Timmy to feed on that vulnerability and insecurity not knowing how to counteract it. He only turned away praying that he didn't do anything to get expelled._

_Timmy chuckled, "Pussy."_

_Brandon only shot him a glare raising his arm to slap his cheek._

_Timmy gasped in horror wanting to retaliate but couldn't due to their Principal who had walked in to monitor them._

_Brandon only smirked before he went back to his task at hand._

"Babe?" Chase called to Brandon.

Tank snapped his fingers before Brandon's focused eyes. He shrugged when he noticed that Brandon was not budging. Tank then turned his eyes to witness Brandon's focus, "I guess their time together didn't work out so well."

"No it did not." Chase sighed. He turned to Tank, "Keep an eye on him."

Tank nodded watching Chase's steps away from their table, "Where are you going?"

"To Timmy's table."

"Why?" Tank furrowed his brow.

"Well, why not?" He questioned before walking into the direction of Timmy's table.

* * *

><p>Timmy spied Chase approaching his table and nearly swallowed his spoon. He placed his spoon in his tray and pushed it aside, "Act cool." He told his friends.<p>

"You mean the way you are acting right now?" One of his friends questioned after reading pure panic within Timmy's eyes.

"Huh uh." Was all Timmy could breathe out.

Chase sat next to Timmy, "We need to talk." He spied all of Timmy's close friends around the table, "Alone."

Timmy sported a huge grin on his face when he witnessed Brandon blink for the very first time. He grinned, "Sure."

Chase agreed before his eyes met with the saddened ones of Brandon. He turned to Timmy's friends who were about to leave the table and shook his head, "Better yet. Stay. There is something I want to say and I want everyone to hear it." He stood up from his seat and shouted around the cafeteria getting everyone's attention, "Hey everyone quiet down!"

"What is this white boy doing?" Tank questioned.

Brandon frowned from his seat wanting to leave but feeling too embarrassed to.

Timmy felt overconfident as he sat within his seat with a smirk planted upon his lips, "He is finally going to profess his love for me." He squealed.

After hearing a great hush fall over the cafeteria Chase finally opened his lips once more scared of what might come out of them but he opened them anyway, "A year ago Timmy and I slept together."

Timmy grinned and wiggled his eyebrows when he heard the cafeteria sound in his favor.

Chase heard the jeers and chuckled, "I know..he is a downgrade from what I already have..."

"What?" Timmy swallowed when he heard people laughing and making fun of him.

"Brandon..." Chase met the other boy's eyes that had finally found his, "I love you and there is no one who can compare to you. I know I had sex with Timmy but being with him was..." He winced, "He couldn't excite me with his clothes off like you do with your clothes on..."

The crowd of teens clapped.

Timmy sunk in his seat.

"Baby I love you and I know our first time together will be amazing because we are good together. I was only with him because I was lonely and bored. But with you I feel so many different kinds of emotions that I..." He tried to dig deep to find the right words as he approached Brandon.

Brandon blushed before turning his widened eyes to their Principal.

"Mr. Diamond, in my office!"

Chase frowned with eyes that spotted a few of his teachers with their arms folded above their chests as if they were officers of the law.

* * *

><p>Camille exited one of James' vehicles with a beam. It was great to see him again because she had felt something deep inside for him but it was also nerve wrecking knowing that she was still in the middle of friction and a triangle that after so many years was still active. She tried to clear her mind and focus on her case and the reason for her visit, but she couldn't. She was only in town a few hours and already she and Lucy were bitter rivals which made her believe that maybe they hadn't stopped. She approached the hospital where Scott had stated that he had been born in and took a flight of stairs to the Hospital's library records department. She had called prior and was very persuasive on the phone in getting Scott's file. She met with the librarian and flashed her badge.<p>

"Oh yes you are Ms. Roberts right?"

"Yes I am." She put away her badge the moment she spied a file being handed to her. She opened the file and skimmed through the records, "And this was hidden away?"

The librarian nodded, "It appears that one of the nurses had confessed on counts of being bribed to drug the mother at delivery."

"So he was not abandoned?"

"No, he was kidnapped and sold to an adoption agency."

Camille sighed as she closed the file, "This just keeps getting more confusing and weird." She dug in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, "Do you know the name of the adoption agency and the nurse?"

"I do..." She disappeared in the back.

Camille dialed a familiar number that she had on speed dial, "Hank...I've got a new scenario for you to work with." She glanced at the file within her hand.

* * *

><p>"It's going to be okay." Lance soothed Katie's back. He opened his arms in surprise when she fell within them. He held her close and kissed the tip of her head not wanting her to feel so alone during this time. They both had left things up in the air since their last encounter. He did want their relationship to be mended and had remembered how Katie had begged for their son's forgiveness. He was still hurting and he wanted to hate her for the way she was making him hurt but something inside him could not let that happen knowing that she herself was so vulnerable and hurting because her world had appeared to be falling apart. He only held her tighter knowing that she really needed love and support. He heard her cries and closed down his eyelids in sorrow. He whispered sweetly, "Maybe Kyle and I can come over and we can have dinner. I will make dinner."<p>

Katie wrapped her arms around his waist and sniffed. She nodded, "I need him Lance. I need my Kyle and my Lily."

"And they need you." He replied knowing that Kyle's transition to living with him was hard since he knew that Kyle had missed Katie immensely and he knew that whatever Katie might have done Kyle was ready to forgive and was ready to go back home, "I need you." He felt as one single tear fell to his cheek.

* * *

><p>James walked into the Principal's office for the second time within the term and hated it. He would never meet with the Principal about his kids. There were only meetings surrounding him giving to the school and nothing further. He spied Chase sitting before the Principal in a vulnerable state and rolled his eyes, "What have you done this time?"<p>

Chase swallowed as he glanced up into his dad's eyes.

"He used his lunch period as his very own show telling everyone that he had sex and how bad it was."

James chuckled before meeting with the glare from the principal. He coughed, "I mean, is that all?"

Chase smiled.

His Principal sighed, "No student is allowed to conduct such behaviors at this school Mr. Diamond. I know you more than anyone knows that since this is your alumni mater."

James nodded taking a seat next to his son, "So what is his punishment?"

The older man sitting behind his desk hummed, "Since he is very vocal he will be apart of the school's production of Hamlet that is being put on after Winter's Break in January."

Chase winced, "I hate those geeks."

"Either that or no dance." The Principal advised sternly.

Chase groaned, "Fine."

The Principal smiled, "Now Ms. Oakey can stop hounding me." He breathed.

"You will make a great ghost." James joked.

Chase only winced in disgust over his dad's words.

* * *

><p>"Your stupid you know that." Brandon pushed at Chase's shoulder after school had ended. They were both walking towards their dad's car when they spotted Dylan.<p>

"Hey kid." Chase wrapped his arms around his baby brother and held him tight.

"Chase I can't breathe." Dylan tried to break free.

Chase released him and held hands with Brandon.

Dylan removed his cell phone from his trousers and frowned, "Mom is gone."

Chase tried not to become affected by the words but he was and he didn't know how to overcome these new feelings of sadness, remorse and sorrow for losing a mother whom he knew abandoned him after having a choice not to. He swallowed trying to stop the anxiety from building up within his bones.

Brandon studied Chase's expressions, "You okay?"

Chase blinked, "Sure."

Brandon shot him a glance that read that he was not convinced.

"I am fine." He was the first to jump in his dad's car. He turned to James when he stepped into the luxury vehicle, "Not that I care...but why did you pick us up in the Rolls?"

Dylan stepped inside the car and sat next to his brother with a frown, "Dad is sure in a good mood considering..."

James turned to his son, "Please know that I love you and what happens between your mother and I has nothing to do with you kids." His eyes landed upon Brandon who was the last to step inside, "I love you kids.." He sighed, "Me and your mom..." He groaned, "We are the problem not you guys." He kept a close eye on Dylan knowing that his youngest was suffering and will suffer the most.

Dylan held his head down when his dad spoke nodding along with his words knowing he had heard them before. It was just hard to hear them again knowing that he may lose both parents to this divorce. His mom had already stated that she wanted to move back to Texas and take him along but he somehow was against the idea because he loved his dad. He also didn't want to hurt his mom so he knew he would have to end up losing both which was going to be hard, "I..."

"I don't care what she does she is not my mom and she never will be." Chase sounded.

"Chase..." James shook his head in objection to his son's words.

"Never mind." Dylan folded his arms above his chest and pinned his lips.

James sighed turning to his youngest, "We are going to talk about this later."

"Whatever." Dylan retorted.

"Yeah whatever." James chuckled as he removed his vibrating cell phone from his pocket. He turned to his driver, "We need to make one stop before we go home."

"Are we still going to the hospital to see my dad?" Brandon asked knowing and loving the fact that Tate wanted to see him daily and actually liked his company. He saw how Tate was becoming better in recovery with his visits and felt so lucky that he was the reason Tate hadn't died.

* * *

><p>Brandon walked in on the sight of his dad eating pudding, "Are you supposed to be eating that?"<p>

"Don't be such a worry wart it's organic."

The teen rolled his eyes as he sat by his dad's bedside. He was glad that the older man was sitting up and talking but right now he knew that Tate needed a balanced diet and not pudding which he knew his dad was tired of hearing. He went to open his lips but was interrupted by...

"I don't want to hear it. I had a near death experience I need to feel like I am among the living again and nothing says being alive quite like pudding."

Brandon giggled.

Tate smiled, "You and Bae share the same laugh and smile...I miss him..."

"So do I." Brandon frowned.

Tate cursed under his breath silently before repeating, "If he was here now he would not want us to sulk..." He smiled, "He would tell me I will get better and if I didn't believe him he would allure me with his eyes. He could get me to do anything."

Brandon grinned, "Anything?"

"Yeah..." Tate placed his empty pudding container on a nearby table, "He convinced me to transfer schools, to take trips with him and his family and..." He swallowed, "To have you."

Brandon smiled brightly as they continued to talk and grow a bond that neither of them had with each other. They both talked about the one person they loved and who they were connected to and that was Bailey.

* * *

><p>Camille visited the morgue that had held Scott's supposedly adoptive mother's body. She could not get much out of them other than the fact that she died of natural causes which was a stretch since everyone had suspected that Ian was involved and that there may have been fowl play. She had to keep searching because she promised had Kendall and Logan as well as the rest of her team. Camille glanced over Scott's birth records again and found something strange. She breathed, "This is going to be a long day."<p>

* * *

><p>"What did you find?" James approached Camille as she stood in the hospital.<p>

"Nothing but dead ends...Where are your kids?"

"Upstairs visiting. We will pick them up when you're done." He witnessed her grimace, "What?"

"I don't want it to be awkward."

"It wouldn't be." He reassured her.

"I hope so." She turned away from his eyes when he saw the attending nurse who was assisting her with her case approaching her, "Well?"

She glanced over her shoulders before speaking lowly, "The attending nurse on call on that day told me that she can only remember of four babies being born during that time. Both sets of twins...boys and girls..."

Camille was shocked. She glanced at Scott's birth records again for clarity, "Impossible...can I see the file for Peyton Mitchell Knight please?"

James was confused not being brought up to speed on her case he was drawing blanks.

Camille opened what was left of Peyton's file and noticed it had been tampered with. She sighed making another call to Manhattan to gain access of Peyton's file and put the remaining puzzle pieces together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Hope in enjoyed and will read ch 8 :(, which this is a continuation of.**


	12. He's ours

**Sorry peeps for my error and inconsistency which I corrected. Peyton and Scott actual birth date is July 7, 2007 and not June 7, 2007 I just wanted to clear that up :)**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

><p>Joanna stepped inside his son's townhouse and beamed with glee. She removed her coat and walked towards the living room where she spied her son and granddaughter.<p>

Logan was feeding Sidney as he sat in a quiet place in the living room away from the craziness that his children who were getting ready for this weekend's events. Peyton was in the media room with the other members of his band, Craig and Jason as they got ready for their gig tonight. Logan chuckled at how cute they all were. Jessica was idolily waiting on her grandmother's arrival so that Logan could take them to the spa. Patrick all of a sudden gave Peyton's band a name had elected himself as their stand in manager while Liam went along with Kendall to pick up Joanna from the airport. Logan glanced up when he heard his mom above him, "Mom!"

Sidney sucked upon her bottle slowly as she began to close down her eyelids. She was startled when her pops rose from his feet and wiggled in disapproval.

Logan glanced down at the baby within his arms, "I'm sorry Sid."

Sidney blinked before fluttering her eyelids closed.

"She is getting so big honey," Joanna embraced her son before massaging her granddaughter's thighs, "Such a nice baby."

"She is." Logan beamed down at her, "Where is Kendall and Liam?" He turned his eyes to his mom.

"Li..." Joanna stated, coining a nickname for Liam, "...and his dad went in the kitchen I believe."

Logan chuckled, "Why? There is nothing in there."

Joanna shrugged.

Logan moved his feet and made his way to their kitchen with his mom closely behind. He entered the kitchen to register the pout upon his husband's lips.

"Logan there is nothing in here." Kendall opened and closed the glass door refrigerator.

Logan giggled, "I know."

"Where is your housekeeper?" Joanna asked.

"She started vacation mom. That is why you are here." Logan replied matter-of-factly.

Joanna shook her head against the wind, "And I thought it is because you loved my company."

"It is." Logan monitored Sidney removing he empty bottle from her lips not wanting her to suck on it any longer because it could cause gas.

"Mhmm." She hummed, "So if you are chaperoning the dance tonight when are we leaving to get supplies?"

"Soon." Logan spied the wall clock, "Jess has an appointment at the spa in a few hours." He placed Sidney upon his shoulder and glanced at his husband.

"Does that mean I get the baby?"

"It sure does babe." He patronized him.

Kendall nodded. He approached his husband and placed a peck upon his lips before taking Sidney upstairs to her nursery. After numerous discussions on the topic of Sidney's own space they had concluded and Logan had decided that it was best that he transform his office on the sixth floor, their floor to a nursery/bedroom. It was big enough and had it's own bathroom. He knew it was perfect and right down the hall from his and Kendall's bedroom as well as Liam's. They knew they didn't want to put her bedroom on the other kid's floor or give her any of the guest rooms on the ground or first floors. She would be great right down the hall from them giving them the satisfaction of having their privacy.

"So what are your plans for the kids tonight?" Logan asked his mom.

Joanna pondered her thought, "I was thinking that I can bake my famous pumpkin cookies."

Liam jumped down from the high chair that he was seated on, "Yay!"

"Careful babe." Logan advised.

Joanna beamed down at the little boy that she was grateful reminded her allot of a younger Logan, "We can watch movies and eat loads of food."

"Cool!" Liam expressed, a new word learned from his friends at the skate park.

Joanna chuckled down at the little boys expressions, "We will have to find out what Pat wants to do also." She turned her eyes to her son, "How is he now?"

"He's fine." Logan sighed not wanting to remember his son in so much pain, "Doctors treated him so now he is back on his board."

She chuckled before getting serious once more, "What about the kid who...?"

"Principal is not going to take action because he said Pat started it."

"That's bull..." She covered Liam's ears knowing that the little boy was hanging onto their every word.

"I know it..." He growled frustrated by such idiosyncratic attitudes on the Principal's part, "Because Patrick's actions were premeditated the Principal wants him to seek counselling which Kendall and I have objected to."

"So what happens now?" She removed her palms from over Liam's ears and turned him in the direction of the refrigerator to get a juice box.

Logan only blinked trying to juggle all of his kids at a time, "We've got until January to decide or they may kick Patrick out of school."

"Did you tell him that?"

He nodded, "We talked about it the other day and Kendall is planning to talk with him today." He sighed, "I want what is best for my kids but if Pat has to leave then I will rethink the option of moving all of our kids."

"Logan that may not be the right choice." His mother advised.

He agreed, "But remember at Trinity...when Jess and that..."

"Bigot..." Joanna growled before placing her palms to her lips.

Liam sipped from his straw and only blinked up at his grandma with innocence.

Logan chuckled at how cute his son was.

"Logan I know that was hard but think about this decision first..."

"I will..." He sighed, "I just hate breaking up my kids." He retorted.

"I understand babe but maybe negotiations are in order with Pat's school."

Logan let out a deep exhale, "Before Kendall talks with Pat I will talk with him again."

"Good." Joanna breathed, "Now where are my other darling grandkids?"

* * *

><p>Craig was standing behind the wall that separated the hallway from the kitchen. He knew he shouldn't have been eavesdropping but they had taken a break and what was weird was that Patrick had initated it. He chuckled at that thought. He had heard almost every word that came out of their lips when it pertained to Patrick. He didn't know that Patrick could be such a badass. Everyone from the higher to lower level at Dalton Prep heard about what Patrick had done to that jerk. Craig thought the guy had deserved it and hated the fact that Patrick had to be punished while that guy was set to return to school in January. He thought that maybe the school board wanted no conflicts but that was only a load of crap. What scared Craig the most was the thought of not seeing Patrick, Jessica, Peyton, Liam and Sidney again, well that was until Ian's plan was revealed. He felt trepidation within his heart because after eavesdropping on Ian and Grier a few days ago he had learned that Ian was planning to kill if he didn't get results quickly. Craig turned his ears away thinking he had heard too much. He reentered the media room to notice that all eyes were on him, "What?"<p>

"You took like forever dude." Patrick stated.

"Okay, let's hear it." Kendall walked into the room.

Patrick smirked, "If you can impress dad then you guys are awesome."

"Awwa, thanks son." Kendall sat beside him on the sectional.

"Not cool dad." Patrick stated plainly.

Kendall chuckled kissing his son's cheek. He turned his eyes to Craig who was only staring, "Let's hear it."

"Oh." Craig blinked for the first time since Kendall had entered the room and took his mark. He placed his guitar over his shoulders and began to strum it gently with a hum.

Peyton strummed his guitar and hummed harmonizing with Craig.

Kendall nodded clearly impressed by the harmony. They were really in tune with each other and sounded the same. He turned to Pat, "They sound great."

Patrick nodded, "They do this weird telepathic thing where they are together in every way and in everything they do." He gave an example, "When Jason was off beat they said it at the same time...weird...they sound alike...It is creeping me out."

Kendall glanced between the two teens and hummed, "Well at least they don't look alike."

Patrick shot his dad a glare.

Peyton and Craig stopped their cords and their harmony.

The blond chuckled, "I'm joking."

Patrick only rolled his eyes before hearing the voice of, "Gramma." He ran to her.

Joanna chuckled, "Careful sweetie." She sighed when her grandson sunk within her arms.

Logan beamed before walking towards his husband, "Are they any good?" He settled his hips within Kendall's lap.

The blond moaned as he guided Logan hips upon him. He kissed his neck, "Haven't heard them yet."

Craig spied all the love around the room and felt left out.

"We sound great pops." Peyton let out.

"Well let's hear it." Logan let out.

"You've really got to take it easy Pat." Joanna caressed his cheek.

"I am gramma."

"I hope so." She embraced him once more, "I've missed you so much."

"What about me?" Jessica walked into the room with her tablet planner in hand, "Pops my appointment is at noon."

Kendall asked, "What time is it?"

"Ten." Jessica replied boldly.

Logan groaned, "We have spa treatments we have to get to."

Kendall kissed the back of his husband's neck lovingly, "Okay, go and get even more beautiful babe."

Peyton groaned, "We were just about to play."

"I will hear you play later Peyton I promise." Logan let out blowing him a kiss.

"Pinky swear it." Patrick stated.

"I pink swear it." Logan kissed the side of Patrick's head, "Make sure Liam doesn't try to lift up Sid."

"I'm on it." Patrick winked.

Logan giggled at how cute he was.

Joanna embraced Jessica tightly, "I've missed you too." She pushed Jessica out of her arm gently, "When am I going to see this dress that is in your words 'bomb'?" She winked.

Jessica giggled, "Soon."

Joanna turned her eyes to Kendall, "Has dad seen it yet?"

"No, but if I don't like it she is not going." He sounded with a grin.

"He's kidding." Logan saw the registered panic upon Jessica's face, "Let's go."

"Is grandma coming?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." Logan wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yay!"

Patrick turned to his dad, then to his brothers and the others, "Six guys and a baby. What do we do now?"

Kendall laughed, "Let's hear you play then we will order in. Pops has to go grocery shopping."

"Neat!" Patrick attempted to lift Liam with a wince before setting him down.

"Everything alright Pat?" Peyton asked concerned.

Craig was about to ask the same but he kept his lips pinned.

"I'm cool." He breathed taking Liam by the hand and sitting them next to his dad.

* * *

><p>"Cece..." Clay's dad and owner of the art gallery called out to her as she was assisting a few guys in mounting her paintings upon the white walls. She was a great attention to the gallery and he had valued her artistic integrity immensely.<p>

Cecilia turned to face him and smiled, "Just getting my paintings up for tonight." She frowned, "Sorry that I wouldn't be here but my cousin signed me up to chaperon our son's dance."

He nodded, "My wife and I were set to attend but Clay has claimed that he will not be attending so my wife and I will be here." He beamed at how gorgeous she appeared in the low lighting of the gallery. He cleared his throat and turned away, "Anyway, I am going to keep a special eye on this piece." He admired her work that was being placed upon the wall of the woman that was represented in the shape of a vase.

"It took me a week..." She joked, "I just couldn't find the inspiration I needed..." She trialed off in thought knowing that she had barricaded herself in her home not wanting to leave until she found inspiration. She hadn't seen Logan and Kendall since Thanksgiving and she had wanted to change that by attending the dance. She felt a buzz at her side and answered, "Hey Logan."

Clay's dad nodded walking away to give her space.

"Of course. I will love a spa day." She giggled knowing she had only a few moments ago felt remorseful about not visiting her cousins, "Okay, I will see you then." She ended her call and approached her boss, "I have to go..."

"Sure." He kept his eyes glued on hers, "I will make sure every painting of yours is sold."

She blushed at his words, "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure." He watched as her hips swayed when she walked away and how her hair fell to the small of her back. He bit down on his bottom lip hard trying to resist temptation.

* * *

><p>Tyler paced David's loft as he spoke over his burner phone with Camille. He spied Hank's presence and smiled before ending his call, "Your girl has done it again."<p>

Hank tried to hide his blush, "What has she done?"

"We know that Peyton's records were falsified but we don't know why..."

"Correct." Hank nodded wanting Tyler to get to the point because he had not informed Logan or Kendall of these findings.

"Now we do." Tyler went to the house laptop and began printing off documents.

Hank waited for a few countless seconds before being shown the documents, "They're identical."

"Exactly."

The wheels in Hank's head started to turn, "Then that would mean that..." He chuckled when the pieces were being placed together within his head, "Ian knew and paid a nurse to drug Logan when giving birth..." He growled in disgust, "We need to find that nurse..."

"Already found her. Camille is bringing her in for questioning seeing as we don't have jurisdiction in Minnesota."

"I am CIA I have jurisdiction everywhere and anywhere." Hank sounded.

"Now there is the Hank I know, but you're not..."

"I'm a ghost I know." He sighed, "So if I am going to be a ghost I am going to act like one."

Tyler smirked, "So are we going to take a trip?"

"No we still have allot of things pending here. David is on a lead...and did you hear from your brother?"

Tyler felt trepidation in his bones, "I don't trust him."

"Our men are watching him. If he so much as double-crosses us we will know." He reassured him.

Tyler nodded, "Okay, I am set to meet him for lunch." He watched the clock.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>David talked with one of his men upon his cell phone as he sat in the backseat of his driven vehicle, "I can't believe you lost him. I want eyes and ears on him at all times. He is moving and I want to know when and what he is doing. No excuses." He sounded as he ended his call. He felt his car stop and glanced at the estate before his eyes, "When I get out you are a ghost. I will call you when I need you."<p>

"Yes sir." His driver stated loyally.

David stepped out of his car and confidently made his way towards the front door of the estate where he was greeted by an old friend.

"I heard you are in trouble old friend."

"News travel fast when you both share the same enemy."

"Indeed." The man grinned knowing that he had only weeks ago gotten a visit from Ian and Grier seeking his help as well.

* * *

><p>Taylor sat at an outside cafe and peered over his shoulders.<p>

Tyler sat before him, "Looking for someone?"

"Where is your muscle?"

"I didn't come here to chat. What did you find out?"

Taylor sighed, "I found reports of a planned prison riot. My intel at the prison that holds Morty in Virginia said the riot is to take place right before Christmas."

"That gives us no time." Tyler got up, "Thanks."

"What are you going to do?" He asked watching as his brother walked away.

"You heard that?" Tyler entered the car with Hank.

"Yeah..I've already called in a tip. That son-of-a-bitch will never see the light of day."

* * *

><p>Javier and Cory sat upon the sofa in Javier's fifth avenue apartment and watched a movie innocently sitting apart from each other. Javier groaned hating the fact that his grandfather was still around the apartment not wanting to leave even though he had begged him to. Even Cortez was mopping around doing nothing in particular besides to aggravate him.<p>

Cortez entered the living room and sat between Javier and Cory, "Peyt has invited us to hear their band practice."

Cory jumped, "Cool."

Javier rolled his eyes, "Why don't you go while we stay." He turned his eyes to Cory while licking his lips.

Cory blushed.

Cortez only winced before replying, "Good luck with papa still around." He laughed leaving the sofa.

Javier only rolled his eyes.

Cory pouted.

"What?"

The blond only shrugged.

"You want to go don't you?"

Cory nodded with a beam.

"Fine." He took Cory's hand and raised his hips from the sofa, "At least I have you tonight." He whistled.

* * *

><p>Cecilia relaxed in the reclined chair as her feet was soaking in the water beneath her. She sighed turning to Jessica with a beam. It still amazed her how they both shared the same eye color, "So who will be your date tonight? I heard from Clay's dad that he will not be attending."<p>

Jessica beamed with a blush as her feet was being polished.

Cecilia arched her brow, "No?"

Jessica nodded meekly.

"Does your pops know?"

She nodded, "I just didn't tell him that Clay's parents think that he is not attending." She saw the disappointment within her cousin's eyes, "It's sad that they don't like me and banned us to contact each other."

Cecilia nodded over her words only hearing the full story when they had entered the spa. She frowned not liking the fact that she had been so distant and that so much had happened in her absence, "I am sorry because it is unfair, but you can't lie to Logan."

"I know." Jessica retorted, "I will tell him."

"When?"

Jessica spied her pops who had entered the manicure and pedicure area wearing a robe. He had just gotten a massage and was glowing, "Soon." She swallowed.

"Okay, just do the right thing." She advised.

"I will."

Joanna appeared and sat next to Cecilia, "It's been awhile since I had a facial."

"You look great grandma."

"Thanks sweetie." She beamed while her feet was being placed in the tub beneath her.

* * *

><p>Craig stood backstage and shook his hands. He was nervous. The stage was set and they were about to be going on any minute now. He needed more time but he couldn't flake out now. He turned to Peyton who wore a nice shiny blue suit that shimmered in the night. He knew it must of cost a fortune because the fabric was genuine and looked of good quality. His eyes turned to the black tie Peyton wore with his suit and knew he had great taste. He turned to his attire wearing an expensive black suit. The white dress shirt he wore was over-sized which he wore half tucked in and half out of his trousers. He adjusted the chain he wore from his belt to his back pocket. Craig unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt and fixed his black locks to fall over his dark eyes. He sucked on his lip ring hoping the metal taste would calm him down.<p>

"Relax bro." Jason witnessed Craig shaking. He admired his look, "You look bad-ass."

"Thanks." He smiled.

Jason brushed the shoulders of his shiny gold suit and beamed, "I look so fly that I make the honey's want to die..." He replied dramatically.

Peyton only rolled his eyes, "Whatever bro."

Craig smirked hoping he could make this night last forever.

* * *

><p>Jessica entered the dance with Clay upon her arm and her dads following closely behind. Her eyes marveled at the white and red themed hall. She spied the white snow flakes upon the floor to the red balloon and hearts that floated midair. She squealed at the red and white clothed tables and chairs and her heart filled with excitement. She knew this was going to be a memorable night and she couldn't wait for it to start. The D.J was already playing a few songs and a few students were already on the dance floor being monitored by a few parents and teachers. She pulled at Clay's arms, "Let's go." She led him to the dance floor.<p>

Kendall frowned moving his feet to go after them before feeling a force stop him.

"No you don't. We are chaperon's tonight." Logan stated.

"We are parents first." He watched Clay like a hawk not wanting the other boy to make any sudden movements.

"They are fine. Besides Jess looks great." Logan beamed admiring his daughter from head to toe. She wore blue and silver sparkles within her hair complimenting her dress with a headpiece she wore within her hair that was curled and worn to the side. Jessica was truly exquisite and was adorned like a princess wearing a cuff high upon her arm and a diamond bracelet upon her wrist. Her gown sparkled under the red, and white flashing lights as the spotlight appeared to remain upon her. Her floral lace gown with cascading floral blue roses shimmered as she twirled.

"She does." Kendall softened as his eyes turned to his husband, "You look hot." He licked his lips admiring Logan who was dressed in a two buttoned aqua check dress jacket and blue trousers. He looked good in any and everything he wore which excited Kendall.

Logan noticed the way his husband was checking him out and blushed. He spied the way Kendall's eyes lit up and complimented the two buttoned sage green dress blazer he wore with white trousers, "So do you."

The blond moaned as he wrapped his husband within his arms, "So do you."

"Stop it." Logan advised, "There are kids here..." He tried to bite back a moan when he felt Kendall's lips upon his neck.

Kendall groaned and released him, "But later..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sure." Logan winked.

* * *

><p>Ashley entered the hall on Cortez's arm and beamed. She felt so pretty and confident in her short sleeve long lace white gown with red beaded flowers upon it. She turned to spy her sister who was adorned in a sleeveless a-line gold gown with red lace embroidery along the bodice and a tiered tulle skirt. She felt bad that she had no date and was going to try her best not to make her feel like the fifth wheel. She turned her eyes to Cortez and beamed at him in his white suit with a plaid white and red dress shirt. He looked exquisite and the moment he turned his deep blue eyes at her she nearly lost it because she knew she was the luckiest girl there.<p>

Cortez caressed Ashley's hand admiring how good she looked before his eyes turned to Heather who approached them and his mouth fell opened as his eyes widened. He lost his taste for words as he admired her standing before him like an angel.

Ashley stopped her feet awkwardly nearly bumping into Heather, "Oh hi."

"Hey." Heather smiled trying not to look into Cortez's eyes. She only focused on Ashley, "Remember to vote. Ballot boxes are over there." She pointed taking a glance at Cortez and blushing before turning away.

Cortez blinked following her with his eyes as he admired her sexy one shoulder chiffon gown with intricate beading at the bodice and sheer skirt.

Madison observed Cortez with her eyes before rolling her eyes at the nativity of her sister, "Can we talk?" She pulled Ashley away.

"Sure." She stated before being pulled away.

* * *

><p>Craig entered the stage with Peyton and Jason at his side. He spied Jennifer in the crowd clapping and sighed softly before he stood before the microphone that was in the middle of Peyton and Jason. He was going to be doing most of the singing and he did not know if he could handle that. He turned his eyes towards Kendall and Logan who were in an embrace rocking to the music. He beamed at their love and was more confident now that they were watching.<p>

Jennifer stood before the stage and clapped at Craig with a wink. She had stuffed the ballot boxes wanting fresh talent and not some washed up singers. She wanted this dance to be perfect and right now Craig on stage singing was the most perfect thing in the world to her.

Craig glanced down at Jennifer and admired her elegant cap sleeve floor length gown with intricate beading at the bodice and layered chiffon A-line skirt and beamed. She was really beautiful but he was not ready to admit that. He turned his eyes to the crowd of students and heard as they clapped them on.

Peyton tapped Craig's left shoulder, "Relax, I've got your back."

"Yeah." Jason winked.

Craig felt his nervousness raising but they were finally put to rest when the music sounded from the D.J booth.

Jason heard the bass from the speakers fill his bones and sang, "Turn all the lights on!"

Peyton breathed in the microphone, "Jump!"

"Ah huh!" Craig beamed when he heard the teens cheering.

"Jump!"

"Ah huh!"

"Jump!"

"Ah huh!"

"Jump!"

Jason sang out, "Take off your shoes..."

Peyton and Craig ad-libbed, "Shoes, shoes."

"Ain't nobody gon' see nothin'." He smiled as he sang winking towards the girls on the dance floor, "Bring out the ..."

Craig and Peyton hummed.

"Baby girl stop frontin'. Ain't nothin' to lose..."

"Lose, lose."

"And I ain't gotta school no more...The hell with that place, the hell with my boss..."

The teens screamed.

Craig beamed. He started to loosen his hips and dance, something he thought he could never do.

"I'm about to ball girl where the cars." Jason followed Craig's lead and danced along, "So I'm going hard."

Peyton harmonized, "..ard...ard..."

"I need some lights, it's way too dark..."

Craig harmonized, "..ark..ark..."

"Oh yeah I'm going in..."

Craig and Peyton harmonized, "...in...in..."

"And now I'm with my friends. Let the party begin!"

"Turn all the lights on!" The three teens belted as they jumped.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A A-Ah." Jason sang.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A." Peyton and Craig harmonized in ranges.

"Turn all the lights on!." Jason twerked.

The girls screamed.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A A-Ah. A-A-A-A-A-A-A."

Jason raised one of his hands and sang, "Put your hands up if you're going hard."

Peyton harmonized, "..ard...ard..."

"I need some lights, it's way too dark..."

Craig harmonized, "..ark..ark..."

"Oh yeah I'm going in..."

Craig and Peyton harmonized, "...in...in..."

"Okay, okay I'm with my friends. Let the party begin!"

"Turn all the lights on!"

Jason and Peyton hushed as Craig's solo began.

Craig held the mic closely to his lips and belted, "Give me that glass, little bit of ice..."

"Pour that rain in there." Peyton sang.

Craig turned to Peyton and winked while singing, "This must be her song..." He heard Peyton join him as they sang, "Dancing like ain't nobody else in here." He moved his feet with bent knees and danced.

Peyton mimicked his movements and smiled when the crowd cheered.

Logan hummed, "They're good huh?"

"Yeah." Kendall noticed how Craig and Peyton complimented each other and wondered.

"Sexy as she wanna be..."

"And she..."

"Dancing next so close to me..." Craig stood next to Peyton and placed his arm on his shoulder and moved his feet and smiled when Peyton did the same, "I said.."

"Please excuse..."

"You're steppin' on..."

"Expensive shoes..."

Jason hooted.

"Shawty is a perfect ten..."

"Oh oh oh oh oh."

"This angelic body made for sin..." Craig winked at Jennifer who nearly fainted.

"Oh oh oh oh oh."

"I love the way you get it in..."

"In..." Peyton spied Justin the crowd wearing a shimmering silver suit and winked at him.

"Come over here and shake it for a gentleman." Peyton and Craig shook their hips, "Cause you want it..."

"She's going..."

Peyton harmonized, "..ard...ard..."

"I need some lights, it's way too dark..."

Craig harmonized, "..ark..ark..."

"Oh yeah I'm going in..."

Craig and Peyton harmonized, "...in...in..."

"And now I'm with my friends. Let the party begin!"

"Turn all the lights on!" The three teens belted as they jumped.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A A-Ah." Jason sang.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A." Peyton and Craig harmonized in ranges.

"Turn all the lights on!." Jason twerked.

The girls screamed.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A A-Ah. A-A-A-A-A-A-A."

Jason raised one of his hands and sang, "Put your hands up if you're going hard."

* * *

><p>Kendall turned away from the music when he got a call from Hank. He hummed, "What do you got?"<p>

Logan stood at Kendall's side, "What is it?"

Kendall tried to register what Hank was saying to him. He couldn't believe it long enough to speak words because he was scared that they might be true.

Logan's heart dropped "What is it?"

Kendall blinked and only turned his eyes to the teen singing and dancing on stage with his son "It can't be." He studied Craig's face, "He is ours."

"Who is?" Logan followed the blond's eyes.

"Craig..."

The shorter male furrowed his brow in confusion not able to process anything.

**...TO BE CONTINUED..**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**I am evil I know :)**

**Song is from T-pain ft, Neyo - Turn all the lights on**


	13. What did I miss?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall turned away from the music when he got a call from Hank. He hummed, "What do you got?"<p>

Logan stood at Kendall's side, "What is it?"

Kendall tried to register what Hank was saying to him. He couldn't believe it long enough to speak words because he was scared that they might be true.

Logan's heart dropped "What is it?"

Kendall blinked and only turned his eyes to the teen singing and dancing on stage with his son "It can't be." He studied Craig's face, "He is ours."

"Who is?" Logan followed the blond's eyes.

"Craig..."

The shorter male furrowed his brow in confusion not able to process anything.

Kendall only stared at the teen who had now made his way off the stage. He had heard Hank's voice still talking over his cell phone and could not make a sound.

Logan's mouth went dry, he tried to get a better explanation from his husband, "I don't understand."

The blond blinked, "Hank is sending us proof." He ended his call only to hear a beep coming from his phone as a message appeared.

Logan's eyes widened at the message, "That is Peyton's birth certificate."

"No..." Kendall started, "That is Scott's."

Logan turned his eyes to the teen, "How can he be...?"

"I am going to kill Ian." He growled, "That fucking son-of-a-bitch." He growled deep down within his throat.

Logan held onto his husband's hand wanting to approach the teen about their findings. He was upset that he was lied to and deceived. He knew Craig was troubled he just didn't know why and even though they had felt that they couldn't trust him because they thought that he was working with Ian. Logan had been the one to convince them that they needed to protect Craig and keep him safe. Having the teen trust them was all they needed to make him open up to them so that they could take down Ian. He squeezed his husband's hand and glanced up into his emerald pools.

"I know babe." Kendall retorted as if he knew what Logan had been thinking.

* * *

><p>The teens cheered as the trio, Jason, Craig and Peyton jumped off the stage.<p>

Jennifer squealed wrapping her arms around Craig's slim torso, "You guys were great!"

Craig bit his bottom lip trying not to let her affect him.

Justin called Peyton near with his index finger.

Peyton embraced Justin.

"You guys were amazing and hot."

Peyton arched his brow, "Really?"

Justin nodded with his blue eyes piercing into Peyton's.

The taller boy placed a kiss upon Justin's lips and moaned softly before he broke their kiss, "Punch, then a dance?"

"Certainly."

* * *

><p>Ashley folded her arms over her chest not wanting to listen any longer to what her sister had to say. She had missed the first dance with her date glancing out at the dance floor at how he had appeared all alone. She couldn't take her sister's theory any longer of Cortez liking Heather because she knew that it was false. She hated when Madison tried to dictate to her what she must do with her life. She knew Madd was older by a few minutes but that gave her no right to want to talk into her life. She was with Cortez and she knew that he liked her and no one else.<p>

"Are you even listening to me Ash?"

"No." She blurted.

"I know it is hard to believe but..."

"It is..." Ashley glared towards her sister, "He likes me not Heather. I am tired of hearing this, even Jessica thinks you are making this up." She growled, "You just want to me to be without a date like you are..."

"Ash..."

"No..." She shook he head, "I am going to dance with my date." She left her sister's side not looking back.

Madison sighed feeling terrible after their conversation. She found a table and sat down all alone while everyone was on the dance floor having fun.

* * *

><p>Cory and Javier walked into the hall hand and hand. They were a little late because of Javier who wanted a few extra minutes to make out in the parking lot while no one was around. He had to be very careful knowing that his mom was chaperoning. He had arranged a special night for he and Cory but right now they had to show their faces at the dance before anyone began to question them.<p>

Cory's eyes sparkled at the dance floor, "We missed the first dance." He pouted.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." He licked his lips before his eyes turned to, "Mama."

Cecilia studied her son and Cory intensely, "I will be watching you."

Javier's eyes widened, "Mama." He cried behind clinched teeth.

Cory blushed.

She only smiled, "I wouldn't get in your way but no..." She replied sternly as she repeated something under her breath in Italian.

Javier's cheeks were now a tint red.

"Have a great night." She sang before walking over to where Kendall and Logan were standing.

"What did she say?" Cory questioned.

"She doesn't want me to fuck you." He stood behind him and placed his arms around his waist.

Cory felt a trickle go down his spine.

"Truth is I can't wait to." He whispered into his ear.

Cory giggled.

* * *

><p>Jessica spied Ashley and Cortez on the dance floor and peered over her shoulders. She turned to Ashley, "Where is Madd?"<p>

Ashley shrugged before glancing into Jessica' worried eyes. She sighed, "We had a fight."

Jessica's eyes widened. For as much as she had known the twins she had never known or seen them fight.

"She is sitting at a table somewhere..."

"Ash..." Jessica started. She turned to Clay and replied, "I will be right back."

"Sure." He beamed at her.

Jessica took Ashley's hand and turned to her cousin, "We'll be right back."

Cortez nodded.

Ashley shot Cortez an apologetic smile before being pulled off the dance floor by Jessica.

Madison relaxed her slumped shoulders when she spied her sister and Jessica approaching her, "Hey."

"Hi." Jessica sat next to Madison forcing Ashley to take a seat as well.

Ashley only remained stubborn turning her eyes away and folding her arms above her chest.

"What is going on between you two?" Jessica questioned glancing between the two sisters.

Ashley sighed unfolding her arms and glancing into her sister's eyes, "It is stupid. We were arguing about Cortez."

Jessica's eyes widened, "You like Cortez?" She turned to Madison.

"Oh no." Madison stated her eyes now moving to the dance floor where Heather and Cortez were standing incredibly close to each other, "But I think Heather does."

Ashley and Jessica followed Madison's eyes to the dance floor.

Ashley frowned not believing what her eyes were seeing. They had appeared to be talking but in a flirtatious way because they were both smiling and unable to keep their eyes away from each other.

Jessica turned to Ashley and placed her arm around her for comfort before her eyes turned to the voice over the microphone on stage.

* * *

><p>Yolanda stood on stage with trepidation within her heart. She cracked a smile at the people who had ridiculed her and the ones that she used to call friends last year in Jr. high. Her eyes turned to Jessica who was now making her way back towards the dance floor and her heart dropped. She had now felt what the other teen had felt last year during her ridicule. She did not want to cry seeing as all eyes were now upon her. She opened her lips to emote sound but choked instead. She heard the teens laughing at her and swallowed.<p>

Jennifer folded her arms above her chest and growled, "Who gave the school's bicycle permission to enter the stage?"

The teens around Jennifer laughed.

Craig held Jennifer's hand and whispered into her ear, "Be nice."

Jennifer beamed glancing into Craig's eyes dreamily, "Okay."

Craig quickly released Jennifer's hand and looked away.

Jessica smiled at Clay who rocked her within his arms. She turned her eyes away from Yolanda not wanting to feel sorry for the other teen but she couldn't help it because she was.

Clay whispered into Jessica's ear as he stood behind her, "We don't have to dance if you don't want to. We can sit."

"No..." She turned her eyes back towards the stage, "I'm fine."

Yolanda heard the song blast from the D.J booth and built up the courage to sing.

The teens clapped and danced to the familiar beat.

"She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style." Yolanda sang, "And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind. Nothing in this world could ever bring them down. Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background." She swallowed as her eyes glanced around at the teens beneath her dancing, "And she says, I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

Jessica smirked as Yolanda's words touched her. She released Clay and whispered into his ear before approaching the stage with Yolanda.

Yolanda pinned her lips in fright when she witnessed Jessica's movements.

Jessica took up a mic and winked at Yolanda before belting towards her fellow teens who cheered, "He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue~."

Yolanda clapped as Jessica sang.

"Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through~. They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going~. In the fast lane, living life without knowing~" She approached Yolanda and held her hand, "And he says..."

They sang together, "I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

The crowd clapped.

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

The music stopped and Jessica belted as everyone clapped, "And they said, I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." The music started up again and Yolanda joined in, "I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

Jessica sang, "Whoa~ whoa~ oh~ oh~."

"Like the cool kids~." Yolanda ended the sing.

The teens clapped.

Jennifer who had been impressed clapped along.

Yolanda mouthed towards Jessica, "Thank you."

Jessica embraced her before leaving the stage.

* * *

><p>Logan, feeling his anxiety subside clapped at how courageous his daughter was. He turned to his husband who blinked at him.<p>

Kendall nodded spying Craig's steps towards the punch bowl. He held Logan's hand tightly and followed the teen not wanting to scare him.

Craig chose a cup and spied at the punch bowl in disgust. He had expressed to Jennifer that he was a vegan but he was guessing she probably didn't listen. He tossed the cup aside and turned around only to see Kendall and Logan staring back at him. He watched as their eyes softened and felt something within him collapsed.

Logan was the first to speak up approaching the teen, "We know..." He choked nearly crying. He observed the teen before him, "It is impossible...I don't know what to believe anymore... I..."

Craig watched as his eyes filled with tears and felt as his eyes began to water, "Don't cry pops."

That word made Logan's heart drop. He smiled through his tears pulling Craig into an embrace and allowing the teen to cry along with him.

Kendall looked on and tried to wrap his mind around everything. He still had questions that needed to be answered and was still furious over everything else. He glanced over his shoulders keeping on his guard because he did not know how close Ian was.

Logan pulled Craig out of his arms and sniffed spying the teens watery eyes. He narrowed his eyes at him and smiled when he noticed a hint of green within his eyes. He turned to his husband, "Kendall his eyes are green...he is wearing contacts." He chuckled.

Craig removed his contacts from his eyes and blinked up at the identical one's of his dad.

Kendall felt as if he was looking in the mirror, the same way he felt when he was looking at Peytin which was weird.

Craig turned towards the table and retrieved a napkin and began to remove the dark make-up from his face and eyes.

Kendall and Logan stood back and watched as the teen totally transformed from someone whom they had not known into someone who was more than familiar and that someone was Peyton.

Logan cried once more, "He has to be mine Kendall."

Kendall nodded wrapping Craig tightly within his arms, "Son."

"Dad." He cried upon is shoulder.

* * *

><p>Justin beamed as he danced within Peyton's arms. He peered over Peyton's shoulder with a gasp.<p>

"What is it?"

"Um..." Justin couldn't get the words out fast enough, "Why is your dads embracing Craig?"

"What?" He turned around gently pushing Justin out of his arms. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and was about to get to the bottom of it before he heard Jason calling him from over his shoulders.

"Let's got dude. We've got another set." Jason started. He shouted across the hall, "Yo Craig..." He got the teen's attention, "Let's go."

Craig met the eyes of his dads and beamed. He was so happy, "Don't move."

"We wouldn't."

Craig smiled placing his contacts back into his eyes because he didn't want his brother to know his secret until afterwards.

Peyton glanced at Craig suspiciously when they went on stage, "What was that all about?"

Craig only grinned, "I will tell you later." He took his position behind his microphone.

Peyton felt uneasy and tried to push it aside long enough for them to play another set.

* * *

><p>Patrick ate one of his grandma's imfamous pumpkin cookies and beamed as he sat upon the high chair within their kitchen. He was paying special attention to Liam who kept his eyes upon Sidney as she laid atop of the counter-top within her bouncy.<p>

Liam giggled at his little sister and blushed when she giggled up at him.

Patrick beamed before turning to his grandma who had made them pumpkin spiced hot chocolate and had now set it before them, "Neat!"

"Enjoy."

"Mmhmm." Liam placed his favorite cartoon mug to his lips when he spied the foam.

"Careful Liam." Joanna stated, "It's hot."

Liam placed the mug back down and blew on it.

"Don't want you to get burned babe." She stated removing Sidney from the counter-top. She took the baby out of the bouncy and called to her grand kids, "Let's go and watch a movie."

Patrick beamed taking his and Liam's mugs within his hands as Liam took their cookies.

"What are we watching grandma?" Liam asked sweetly.

"Anything you want Li..."

"Cool."

Patrick chuckled as they entered the media room. He set the mugs on the coffee table before him and sat upon the sectional where he felt some discomfort.

"Everything okay Pat?" Joanna asked as she sat her hips upon the sectional with Sidney comfortably within her arms.

"Yeah..." He winced getting up from the sectional. He took a deep breath and nodded before descending his hips on what he thought was the sectional but only to fall upon his hips with a scream.

"Oh my God!" Joanna screamed scaring the baby within her arms who began to cry.

Patrick screamed, "It hurts grandma."

"Okay," She tried to soothe the crying baby within her arms with her eyes upon Liam who was trying to help his brother from the floor, "Don't touch him Li you might hurt him."

Patrick winced in discomfort as he remained upon the floor in pain.

"Liam get the phone to call your dads. We need to call 911." She began to panic as she witnessed Patrick still very much in pain.

* * *

><p>The DJ booth began to play an intoxicated beat as the trio began to sing, "Because you know...I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass..."<p>

Peyton winked down at Justin, "No treble."

"I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass."

"No treble."

"I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass."

"No treble."

"I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass."

"Bass, bass, bass, bass, bass..." Jason rapped, "Girl you know it's pretty clear, I don't like no size two..." He blinked at the screaming girls in the crowd.

Jennifer yawned glancing down at her slim figure and rolled her eyes.

Madison entered the dance floor with Ashley at her side and felt like an idiot who had no date.

Ashley approached Cortez and beamed at him wanting to enjoy the night even though she had realized that it was going to be their last night together. She was going to hang on her sister's words and know that she was grateful he had even accepted her invitation. She only beamed at him before dancing along to the beat.

"But you can shake it, shake it..." Jason shook his hips, "Like you're supposed to do..." His eyes landed upon Madison who was the only one in the middle of the dance floor not dancing. He removed his mic and left the stage.

"What is he doing?" Peyton asked.

Craig only shrugged as he followed Jason with his eyes. The boy's sporadic behavior always amazed him.

"'Cause you got that boom boom that all the boys chase." He approached Madison with a smile.

Madison glanced at Jason and furrowed her brow. She peered over her shoulders before mouthing towards him, "Me?"

Jason nodded as he circled her, "And all the right junk in all the right places. I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop. We know that ain't real. C'mon now, make it stop. If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up. 'Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top." Jason hooted.

Madison blushed.

"Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size." Craig sang, "She says Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."

Peyton chimed in, "You know I don't like no stick figure silicone Barbie doll. So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along."

"Because you know...I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass..."

Peyton winked down at Justin, "No treble."

"I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass."

"No treble."

"I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass."

"No treble."

"I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass."

Jason held onto Madison as they swayed together with the beat, "You're bringing booty back. Go ahead and tell them skinny chicks that. No I'm just playing." He chuckled glancing down at her size and thinking that she was a perfect size six with all the right curves, "I know you think you're fat..."

Madison frowned at his words as she glanced around at Jennifer who was a perfect size two.

"But I'm here to tell ya. Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top." He twirled her before reentering the stage.

Madison frowned feeling lonely again.

"Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size." Craig sang, "She says Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."

Peyton chimed in, "You know I don't like no stick figure silicone Barbie doll. So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along."

"Because you know...I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass..."

Peyton winked down at Justin, "No treble."

"I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass."

"No treble."

"I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass."

"No treble."

"I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass."

The music stopped and the trio harmonized while the crowd clapped, "Because you know...I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass..."

Peyton winked down at Justin, "No treble."

Madison giggled as she clapped along.

"I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass."

"No treble."

"I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass."

"No treble."

"I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass."

Logan clapped along with the music as Kendall and Cecilia stood at his side.

Kendall ended his call and turned to Logan, "We've got to go babe."

"Why?" He searched his husband's eyes.

"Patrick fell..."

Logan nearly choked.

"Joanna has him to the hospital..."

"Kendall..." Logan whimpered.

"He's a tough kid. He will be fine." He turned to Cecilia, "Round up the kids while I call the driver."

She nodded.

* * *

><p>Cory laid on a soft cashmere blanket in a secure area of the school's library. He was amazed by the romantic gesture and still could not wrap his head around how Javier could have planned something so intimate with everyone around. He accepted the cider that Javier had given to him and beamed crushing their lips together. He broke their kiss long enough to say, "You thought of everything huh?"<p>

"Yes..." He moaned balancing his weight upon Cory.

The blond was taken off guard spilling his cider next to him. He moaned and trembled trying not to appear scared because really he was terrified but he also did not want to ruin what they had. He felt Javier's lips upon his neck and moaned, "Mmm Javi..."

"Mmm Cory..." He grind his hips into Cory wanting to cause friction.

"Mama is going to kill you." Cortez laughed.

"Shit..." Javier jumped off of Cory trying to hide his boner.

Cory's cheek were now a tint red from embarrassment. He knew he should probably be hating Cortez but really he was happy for the intrusion.

Javier glared at his brother.

"The zio are on their way to the hospital."

Javier widened his eyes, "Why?"

"Pat fell..."

Javier stood to his feet quickly aiding Cory to do the same, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Logan paced the emergency waiting room while being filled with so much emotion, "I hate this hospital."<p>

"I know you do baby." Kendall wrapped Logan within his arms.

Craig looked on and sighed not knowing what was really happening which scared him. He prayed for Patrick to be okay. Craig sat silently before meeting the glare of Peyton and knew that be needed to give the other boy an explanation. He rose from his hips and stood before him with a sigh. Without any words shared between them he only removed his black contacts waiting to hear anything from Peyton.

Peyton's mouth dropped when he witnessed Craig's emerald pools and face that mirrored his own, "What the...?"

"My name is not Craig it's..."

"Scott...I know..." His mouth went dry.

"How did you..?"

"Jason and I read your diary."

Scott smiled, "I should have known when I saw you guys at my locker..."

Justin walked into the waiting room with hot coco within his hands, "Babe I couldn't find any organic..." He turned his eyes to witness Peyton and what had appeared to be Craig and became confused. His hot coco fell to his feet in shock causing him to jump.

"You okay?" Scott and Peyton asked. They glanced at each other and smiled before turning to Justin.

"What is this?"

Peyton glanced at Scott, "I don't know but I am about to find out." His eyes followed Patrick's doctor who went towards his dads and followed him with Scott following behind.

"How is he?" Jessica approached her dads and the doctor before turning her eyes towards Peyton and what appeared to be Craig and furrowed her brow, "Why is this weird right now?"

Joanna entered the group with Sidney within her arms and Liam at her side.

Liam glanced between Peyton and Scott in confusion. He turned to his dad, "Why are there two Peyton's daddy?"

Logan smiled through his dried tears at how cute Liam was.

Kendall chuckled, "We will explain when we get home. Right now we've got to check up on Pat."

* * *

><p>"Oh thank God." Logan entered his son's room and wrapped him up within his arms.<p>

Patrick chuckled trying to lighten the mood, "I'm fine pops."

"No you are not." He sat next to his son, "Doctor says you are overworked."

Patrick groaned.

"We've all agreed that you should take it easy Pat." Kendall retorted.

Patrick turned his eyes to his siblings around the room and furrowed his brow at Peyton and what had appeared to be Craig because of his black clothes, "What did I miss?" He glanced between both of his dads.

Kendall sat by his son's bedside and kissed his forehead with a beam, "So much." He glanced at his kids and felt butterflies emerge. He had to get to the bottom of what had happened seventeen years ago and protect his kids from the evils that wanted to hurt them all.

Logan chuckled winking towards Scott who only beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	14. What's mines is yours!

**I have been so busy at work peeps :(.**

**Here is the second chapter of this arc. I hope that you**

**ENJOY,**

* * *

><p>Carlos arrived on the airstrip and frowned. He had failed Stephanie again. It has been thirteen years since her death and he hadn't found anything that could possibly lead them to his child. The worst feeling in the world is failing and the even worst feeling is feeling inept to solve any problem. He had felt something inside telling him that he could not trust Sasha. So, he was going to enlist help from the same guy who had helped and was still helping his two best friends Kendall and Logan. He needed to find his son and there was no one who was going to stand in his way. He got broken from his thoughts by the presence of Shelly who had urged him to descend the stairs that were before him. He chuckled and did as he was told.<p>

Shelly walked side-by-side with Carlos with eyes watching as the authorities arrived and retrieved Sasha. She jumped, "Um..." She stammered, "Why are they here?"

Carlos turned his eyes to Shelly's, "That bitch knows where my child is and is keeping it away from me. She will be persecuting to all extents of the law."

Shelly watched his cold eyes and swallowed, "But...Carlos what we did was a crime as well..." She tried to make him see the bigger picture.

Carlos smirked.

Shelly felt uneasy within Carlos presence for the first time.

"Brooke Diamond is my aunt and my dad is on the board of Police. He is the chairman. I think I've got this handled." He grinned before leaving her side.

Shelly swallowed as she watched Carlos's exit. She was impressed as well as frightened by Carlos' initiative to find his child. She spied Sasha and only turned her eyes away not wanting to get involved knowing it could only lead to trouble.

* * *

><p>Chase sat at the dinning table and observed Camille's movements slowly as she laughed and talked with his grandmother and dad. He knew that he ought to know her because he had felt some familiarity when he had seen her for the first time the other day. He kept staring at her hoping and trying to think back to the time when he would have known her. Everyone around him kept telling him stories about when his dad was in College when they dated, he was born and she took care of him. Something within his heart swelled because within that moment he could have remembered glimpses of her face and the way her perfume touched his nose. He removed his eyes from upon her and began to remember something forgotten.<p>

_Camille held Chase close within her arms as she searched around her dorm room for his blanket. She had remembered how much of a nice surprise it was to have James take a road trip all the way to New York to see her. She glanced at the baby within her arms who was sucking on his pacifier while he placed his head upon her chest. She melted, "I know the baby is sleepy so I am trying to find your blanket."_

_Chase held onto Camille tightly when she bent to pick up his toys from the floor. Her perfume touched his nostrils and he sneezed causing his pacifier to drop from between his lips._

_"Good boy." Camille clapped, "Bless the baby." She picked up his pacifier and entered the kitchen to clean it off._

Chase blinked out of his thoughts before he got lost within another memory.

_Chase held onto Camille tightly as he drove within his daddy's jeep with her by his side, "Mille..." He breathed out._

_"Yes baby..." Camille beamed._

_Chase grinned up at her before talking in his baby talk only repeating a few English word such as, "Daddy and come..."_

_"Yes..." Camille nodded before her eyes caught the one's of James who was glancing at her from his rear view mirror as he drove her towards his mansion from the airport, "He missed you. You were all he talked about."_

_"Awwa..." Camille melted, "I've missed you too."_

_"Mille...miss...you..." He giggled._

_Camille held him tightly planting a kiss upon his forehead not wanting to let him go, "What time is it? Are we going to make Logie's wedding rehearsal?"_

_James smiled, "I think we can make it." He sped up._

"Chase are you okay?" Brandon asked as he sat beside him. He noticed the other boy staring at the wall and tried his hardest to snap him out of what ever trance he was in but to no avail.

Chase blinked while turning his attention towards Camille, "I remember you."

Camille turned his eyes towards Chase and was taken offguard, "Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded with a grin, "When I was younger I once thought you were my mom."

Camille blushed.

"But then I soon realized you weren't. My mom came back and she was nothing...is nothing like you."

Dylan heard his brother's words and held his head down. He did not know who this woman sitting at their table was and felt uncomfortable. He heard stories but that didn't help him feel any better. Everyone was saying that Camille was his dad's first love and he hers. But that was something he could not believe because his mom had always told him that his dad had loved her until another woman stole him away. Right at this point he didn't know what to believe because in his mind his mother's story held more weight because that would explain why she ran to Texas and why she was getting a divorce from his dad and the other woman was there right now. He growled under his breath not wanting to be involved at all within the conversation.

Camille opened her lips, "I remembered your birth."

"You were there?" He asked.

Camille nodded, "I promised James that I would remain and make it work."

"Then what happened?" Brandon peeped before glancing around at the eyes upon him, "I'm sorry."

"That's fine." She smiled, "Wow, I can't believe that you are Tate's son."

Brandon blushed.

Camille turned to James and whispered, "Is he still a dick?"

James shook his head and laughed, "He had an accident and is getting better."

Camille frowned with widened eyes turning to Brandon, "My apologies on your dad."

"It's fine. He is doing better. Dr. Mitchell said he may be out by Christmas." The teen flushed.

"Great." Camille congratulated him before turning to Chase, "I do owe you an explanation for leaving." She sighed, "I felt like James and I had grown apart. Lucy had left but there was still the possibility in my mind that she may return and want to be a family with you and your dad. I didn't want to stand in her way. So I left." She swallowed, "I finished school and have regretted leaving your dad ever since. I came back to see if he would take me back..." She turned and glanced into his hazel eyes.

"But that was when she found out Lucy was back and bought Dylan with her." James concluded.

Dylan toyed with his spaghetti and only hummed.

"Everything okay Dylan?" Brooke, who sat to the head of the table asked.

Dylan rose his eyes to his grandmother.

"What's going on?" James questioned.

Dylan turned his eyes towards his dad then at the other eyes within the room that were looking back at him, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" James asked knowing that Dylan was still depressed about his mom.

"I'm fine dad." He smiled.

"Okay cool."

Dylan nodded attempting to eat as the voices around the table touched his ears once more. He tried to cancel them out but to no avail. He would just have to live with the stories revolving around in his head.

* * *

><p>Chase placed the dishes in the sink with Brandon's help while Dylan packaged the leftovers and placed them within the refrigerator. Although, they had maids and other helpers around their household their grandmother still made them do chores which she claimed would 'humanize' them. Chase chuckled at the thought while filling the sink with soapy water. He turned to Brandon who was by his side ready to rinse and dry.<p>

Brandon cleared his throat, "I can't believe she knew Tate, my dad." He thought back.

Chase nodded, "I think I heard dad say one time that Peyton's pops and your dad dated when they were both freshman in college."

Wrinkles appeared upon Brandon's forehead, "That can't be right because my parents dated their freshman year."

Chase glanced at him with a blink. He only shrugged, "I have no clue."

Brandon breathed, "Neither do I. It all seems so weird." He giggled, "I can't even imagine my parents young and dating..." His words stopped, "And my pops..." He felt his eyes watering.

Dylan ended his task and turned to the two teens at the sink. He spied Brandon and questioned, "You okay?"

Brandon nodded clearing his throat, "I'm cool." He stated.

Dylan nodded, "I'm going to find the swifter to clean the floor." He left. With a deep exhale he made his track down the hall away from the kitchen where the closet of cleaning supplies was held. He heard voices so he slowed his steps.

* * *

><p>James walked Camille to her door, which was his guest room bedroom door. He kept his hands in the pockets of his trousers not wanting to be tempted to touch her. He rocked on his heels and hummed.<p>

"So I leave tomorrow."

James frowned.

Camille rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that look. I came to do a job, it is done so I have to go back to where I am needed."

"Fine." He agreed with a pout.

She only giggled.

James beamed leaning forward and placing a surprise peck upon her lips.

Camille beamed still amazed by how he could make her toes curl and her lips tremble.

"Good night." He licked his lips as his eyes checked her out.

"Good night." She winked at him before finding her footing and entering into her bedroom alone, something she found hard to do.

* * *

><p>Dylan swallowed as he saw the display. He rolled his eyes and left not bothering to find what he was searching for.<p>

Chase's eyes followed his baby brother as he entered the kitchen and left, "Dylan did you find the...?"

"No." The young teen nearly cried as he left.

Brandon and Chase shared a look with a shrug.

"I better go after him." Chase, now elbow deep in soapy water exclaimed.

"Go after who?" James entered the kitchen with a grin upon his face.

"Dylan looked upset. He went to get the swifter for the floor but came back empty handed and ran upstairs..." Brandon explained.

James sighed, "I'd go..." He stopped Chase who was wiping his hands upon a cloth. He knew what Dylan probably saw and had to make things right.

* * *

><p>James made his track upstairs trying to go over in his head what he could possibly say to his son to make things right. He kept thinking of ways to soften the blow but there was nothing he could think of. He stopped his steps when he found himself at Dylan's bedroom door and frowned. He gained the courage he needed and knocked on the door. He heard the locks unlocking and turned the knob to witness his son standing before him with tears falling down his cheeks. As if by instinct he wrapped his son within his arms and allowed him to cry upon his chest.<p>

"Daadd." He cried.

"Shhh." James stated as he cradled Dylan's head and allowed his youngest to cry out, "We can talk later just let it all out."

Dylan nodded with a hum as he continued to bawl his eyes out.

* * *

><p>Camille sat with James within the sitting area within his office. She would be travelling back to Manhattan in a few hours with the nurse in tow. Hank was already preparing for her arrival and she couldn't wait to get back because the case surrounding Scott and Ian as well as Josey and Cleo was still pending and in dire need to be resolved. She placed her cup of coffee to her lips and moaned softly. It was the best brand of coffee she had tested, and she knew that with James she didn't expect any less.<p>

James finally opened his lips, "So you are leaving us." He pouted, "Chase is going to be distraught."

"I bet he is going to be..." She beamed at the thought of them bonding, "I hate it too because I know the issues he is going through with his mom."

James hummed.

"I hope Dylan makes it through." She sipped her coffee before uttering, "It is no secret that he doesn't like me and that he hates seeing us together."

James agreed, "I noticed that as well."

She placed her mug on the coffee table before her, "You should talk to him."

"I have he just..." He sighed, "He has lived with his mom all of his life and she has indoctrinated a few things in him. I can't win."

"He loves you." She tried to uplift his spirits when she saw the look within his eyes, "He will believe the truth once he sees it."

James only hummed, "You're good at this aren't you?"

"You gave me good practice." She winked at him.

"So how is this mysterious guy that you are dating?"

Camille blushed.

"Oh, so he is special huh?" He couldn't help the hurt within his voice.

Camille shrugged.

"So are you afraid to tell me anything because he is not divorced from his wife?"

Camille's eyes widened.

"I have my ways..." James chuckled.

"I see that...and he is legally separated."

"He is still married though."

"Aren't you?"

James sucked in his mouth, "Touche."

Camille reached for her coffee and took another few sips.

"How long has it been?"

"Six or seven years I supposed...he really doesn't talk about it...they have a legal agreement signed by the courts." She wiggled in her seat feeling uncomfortable, "Can we not talk about this?"

"Fine." He raised his hands as if to mean he would back off, "I'm just saying that if the man did not file for divorce then the option to reconcile is still on the table." He replied.

Camille diverted her eyes from him and remained silent allowing his words to fill her space.

* * *

><p>Lance held Lily within his arms as he read her a story, "And the Princess married the Prince and they..." It was early in the day and Lance had arrived to check up on Lily and stay with her while Katie was at work and Jennifer was at the bank. He had grown very close to the little girl since she had gotten sick and he had not remembered a time when he was not by her side. He had even refused to go home at nights scared that he might miss her when she got up because he wanted to be there in case she needed him as well. He had noticed how she had grown very attached to him and had thought that it was because she was searching for another daddy. But truth was that she was not searching for another daddy she was only searching for another person to love her like her mom had. He melted over the fact that she even nicknamed him calling him 'Lancy' which was cute and endearing. He loved this feeling of getting closer to his son's sister because he and his son had gotten closer as well as he and Katie. Lance knew it was a work in progress and that they still had issues surrounding what had happened after their break-up and what Katie had done to their son. He was ready to get over that and talk it out and was willing to put the time and energy into it because he had felt comfortable and loved within this space and wanted to remain.<p>

Lily giggled and sqwormed within his arms as they laid upon her twin bed together. She had loved his company and was so happy that he had helped her get better. She as not attending school and would not be attending school until the new year which she didn't mind at all because she had so much love surrounding her. She was happy for the attention loving it more than anything else.

Lance giggled, "Someone feels better."

She giggled, "Can I get some hot chocolate please?"

He hummed.

"Please?" She begged.

"Well you need to take a nap and..."

"Please?" She pleaded with her hands clasped together.

"Okay, okay." He agreed knowing that he melted every time she had made a request.

* * *

><p>Katie paced her office floor as she sat on the phone with a few overseas vendors. Her job at DC was simple. She was the one who brought in overseas vendors and wrote up their contracts. She was hired to sustain, and maintain their retention. She was also bought in to make sure that the law department was doing their jobs. She had a very important job and a very well high-paid position as VP and Director because when making $15,000 a month there are a few things that is expected from her from Brooke Diamond herself. Katie reported directly to her and James which was a no brainer. But her job was not to be taken lightly, she took it seriously because her aunt had entrusted her with that responsibility. She may not have liked the position at first but now it had grown on her and she was enjoying what she was doing. It kept her busy and gave her a level head.<p>

"Katie..." Carlos walked into her office.

Katie's eyes widened when she saw him. She heard her vendor over the phone and spoke in his native Japanese tongue.

Carlos pinned his lips and waited on the other side of the room sitting upon her sofa. He fiddled his thumbs as he put his feet upon her coffee table.

Katie rolled her eyes at him before turning back to her call. She hummed, taking a seat behind her desk she took notes while they continued their talk with one another. She nodded ending her call and turning to Carlos, "What can I do for you?" She got up from behind her desk and questioned.

Carlos turned to her eyes, "I need you to find out anything there is about Sasha Lauren."

"You mean the...?"

He nodded, "That's the one."

"Aunt Brooke and Aunt Silvia said you found your kid?" She sat beside him and beamed.

"Dead end."

She frowned, "Oh."

"I want to enlist Kendall and Logan's help. I know Camille is leaving today so I want to ask for her help before she leaves."

Katie nodded, "I will speak with the legal team."

Carlos nodded. He and Katie overlooked the legal team, but Carlos was actually the head-runner over that department. He was apart of that team and saw it as a conflict of interest to snoop around on a past employee. Katie overlooked the department in another capacity and that capacity was only to approve contracts for their overseas vendors. Carlos headed the department overall and did not want it to appear that he was snooping within his department over a vendetta that he had. He aspired to keeping his personal life personal not wanting his employees to question or follow his steps, "Thank you." He embraced her before taking his leave.

Katie watched as he left her office and her heart fell for him. She hummed thinking of a strategy to get him what he wanted without alerting everyone on what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Carlos entered James' office to witness, "Camille."<p>

"Carlos..." She got up from her hips and flew within his arms.

James stated plainly, "Should I be jealous?"

Carlos grinned, "You should."

James only rolled his eyes as he sat behind his desk while reading over a few contracts before he signed them while Carlos and Camille sat in the corner and talked.

* * *

><p>Brandon glanced at himself in the mirror that was before him and fixed his bow tie. He was excited as well as scared about tonight. He had thought about the dance for weeks now but now that it was finally here he did not now if he should really attend. He was going to be with Chase and knew that was all that mattered but something still unsettled him. He tried to push it aside and beamed down at his fashioned suit with a shimmering dark fuschia blazer and black trousers. He had gotten a hair cut that made parts of his hair fall over his face and the other half fall past his ears. He was gorgeous and he knew it. He only wished that Chase felt the same way.<p>

* * *

><p>Chase stood to the bottom of the staircase rocking on his heels as he waited for Brandon to come down. He exhaled deeply afraid and excited at the same time. He turned to his grandmother who was ready to take a few shots of them before they left for their night. He could not help the butterflies that were exploding in his stomach. The dance would be chaperoned by their dad so he knew that even if he wanted to have sex with Brandon he couldn't. He had no condoms and did not want to do anything at this point that would anger his dad.<p>

"Brandon's down yet?" James appeared.

"No." Chase bounced.

"You're not getting married son." James chuckled.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Only if you're in love." She advised glancing sternly at her son.

"He knows mom." James added.

"Where is Dylan?" She asked.

"He'd rather stay in tonight." James replied, "After I drop Chase and Brandon off at the dance I am going to come back home so that we can finish our talk."

Chase felt a smile appear upon his lips. He felt giddy all over, "I..." He started before racing up the stairs, "I forgot something."

James followed his son's steps with narrowed eyes.

"He sure is nervous."

"I hope that is the only thing he is." James added.

"So Camille left?" Brooke asked.

James blushed, "Yes."

"She going to help our Carlos?"

James nodded opening his lips to make sound.

* * *

><p>Chase scrambled around his bedroom, "Where are they?" He searched within his desk and drawers. His eyes landed upon a pack he hid in his underwear drawer and beamed. He took out three wrappers and placed them within his coat pocket with a sigh. Glancing into his hazel eyes he glanced down at his black tux and counted back from ten hoping his nerves would leave him.<p>

* * *

><p>Chase settled to the foot of the stairs once more when his eyes landed upon Brandon, "It's about time you came down." His eyes sparkled with excitement.<p>

Brooke took a few pictures as Brandon descended the stairs before taking a few while he posed with Chase, "Gorgeous."

Brandon blushed.

Chase agreed as his eyes remained upon Brandon while their arms were interlocked, "He is right."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**What do you think will happen next? lol**


	15. Happy Family?

**ENJOY,**

* * *

><p>Scott was still finding it weird that his new family was calling him by his actual name. He was no longer Craig, he was Scott. He still had to get used to the idea since everywhere he turned there was someone around the corner questioning him. He didn't mind it too much because he knew that they were till brand new to the whole idea, and since it had only been a few days since the big reveal and Patrick's accident people were still getting in the swing of everything. Scott sat upon his new plush bed. He couldn't remember a time when he sat upon such a soft mattress. He bounced a little loving the feeling as he sat his back against his new padded headboard. His new bedroom was on the floor with his other siblings. It was opposite Peyton's which he loved because he wanted and needed to be close to his twin. So far Peyton was still new and shocked by the whole ordeal but Scott felt that he was taking it pretty well. There was still allot that needed to be explained but for right now they were handling it the best way they knew how to. Scott took up his guitar within his hands. It was a new guitar that his dad had bought for him and he couldn't be prouder. From the constant shopping on his pops's part to the constant bonding from his dad's part he felt like the hole within his heart had been mended and it would only be getting better from here.<p>

"Good Morning babe." Logan beamed at Scott as he entered his new bedroom with a few new outfits within his hands. He found his way to Scott's walk-in closet and began to hang the clothes up in a particular order.

Scott spied his pops entering his room and smiled as he strummed his new guitar with a hum. He noticed a few clothed outfits within Logan's hands and raised from his hips and followed behind him, "Um...what are you doing?"

"You needed new outfits Scott." Logan beamed as he hung up a new Burberry checkered long sleeve shirt upon the rack.

Scott winced at the green, blue and brown checkered shirt, "Pops..." He whined.

Logan only chuckled loving how this son had reminded him of Peyton, "What? Winter is here." He glanced at the shirt, "It is a very nice shirt." He replied before hanging up a black trench coat.

Scott's eyes sparkled, "Now that is what I like."

"Black is not appealing babe." Logan hummed as he glanced at Craig's bright eyes, "You don't have to hide yourself behind black anymore. We are here to protect you. There is no one who can take you away from us anymore. No one."

Scott nodded.

"Okay, when you are done come downstairs. Your dad wants to talk to you and your siblings." Logan squealed. He couldn't stop the excitement bellowing inside of him.

* * *

><p>Peyton got up to the opening of his curtains. He hated when his pops did that. He was never a early bird and his pops knew it. He groaned.<p>

"Wake up your twin has been up for two hours." Logan expressed picking up Peyton's dirty clothes and placing them within his hamper. He chuckled knowing that Scott was the exact opposite, "Grandma is making pumpkin pancakes for breakfast."

Peyton sat up with a beam, "With apple cider syrup?"

Logan nodded with a smile.

"I'm up." He yawned, "Where is Scott?"

"In his room with his guitar." Logan left Peyton's bedroom.

Peyton glanced into his mirror that sat upon his drawer before exiting his bedroom and walking into the bedroom of his twin brother's. It was still weird to think that he had a twin after everything especially when he thought he was all alone when he was younger. He remembered the painful years of not having a best friend and thinking that he was all alone. He was never alone because he had a twin who would have been by his side if Ian had not taken him away from him. He had expressed to his dad that night when the truth was revealed to them that he had hated Ian and wished nothing but death upon him for taking someone away from him that he had grown in the womb with. Although he was a little skeptical at first, he believed that Scott was his brother because they resembled each other and their blood was a match. He glanced into his brother's eyes and had felt that he was glancing into his own. They were truly identical at first glance but their family, after only a few days could have told them apart.

"What's up?" Scott raised his hips from his bed and approached Peyton who appeared disheveled,"You are a mess bro."

"Yeah, but I am beautiful mess." He beamed.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Sure you are." He glanced into the mirror before him and saw Peyton glancing at him. They both shared the same emerald eyes and black hair which scared them. Their eyes shone the same light. They were exact replicas of Kendall, but the only difference which would prove why their family could have told them apart was that Scott's face was round like Logan's. He was tall but had a few features of Logan's like his nose, hands and lips. Peyton on the other hand had everything of Kendall's. Their face was the same shape and their lips, nose and ears were the same. There was no debating which twin favored which parent the most. To their family Peyton and Scott were different and could be told apart but to outsiders they looked and were exactly the same.

"It still is weird that I have you."

"I feel the same way." Scott beamed, "I've been searching for you ever since I learned about you little bro." He joked.

Peyton frowned. After discovering that Logan had a caesarian section and Scott was born two minutes before, the older boy by two minutes could not stop reminding Peyton which was sometimes a pain.

"Wow, I never thought I would be the oldest." He stretched.

"Yeah, yeah." Peyton walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat with Patrick at the breakfast nook and continued to have the conversation with his son that he was having a few days ago about his status at school. He knew that Patrick was totally against it but he had to let Patrick know what his options were in case they needed to transfer him to another school. He had not wanted to remove Patrick knowing that Logan would want to move all of their children. He didn't like this whole ordeal and had wished that he could have had a conference with the other boy involved parents before winter's break but to no avail. He had set up another meeting with the principal after the principal had cancelled and Kendall himself had to reschedule trying to juggle many things at a time. He had talked with Patrick who was very intelligent about the whole situation, but he could see within his son's sad eyes that he did not want to leave his school. Kendall was going to make another attempt at meeting with the principal with Logan at his side to negotiate because he thought that all of this was ridiculous. He spied Joanna entering the kitchen and beamed towards her, "Good Morning."<p>

"Morning sweetie." Joanna beamed towards him while retrieving pots and pans as well as ingredients, "With there being six Knight's now I will have to work extra hard."

Kendall nodded knowing that Miriam wouldn't be due back from vacation until another week. He sighed, "I will be leaving soon with the team." He turned to Patrick's frown, "But with the new addition to the family..."

"I knew something was weird about him." Patrick stated, "I am just glad he isn't a carbon copy of Peyt. He has his own identity and is cool."

"Because he skateboards?" Joanna asked.

Patrick gasped, "He skateboards." His heart fluttered remembering the first time he saw Scott board before his eyes as a way to uplift his spirits. It was a great gestures that he had appreciated and loved knowing that Scott was an awesome skateboarder like he is.

"I hope he isn't accident proned." Kendall joked.

"I am not dad." Scott entered the kitchen.

Kendall's heart dropped, something that it did quite often at times now that Scott was around.

"I don't even board often."

Patrick winced, "Why not? Board is life."

Joanna chuckled turning to Scott and planting a kiss upon his cheek, "Good morning my new grandbaby."

"Morning grandma."

Joanna melted.

Jessica walked into the kitchen, "Morning everyone." She glanced around the room searching for her pops. When she didn't see him she settled for the next best thing and turned to her dad, "Dad we are in a crisis here."

"What's wrong?"

"I was not voted queen."

Patrick rolled his eyes and turned to his dad, "She is such a girl."

Kendall chuckled, "I know, it's sad."

"Tell me about it." Patrick groaned.

Scott only hummed before turned to his little sister, "Who was crowned queen?"

"Jennifer." She replied between clinched teeth, "But did you see Clay and I? We were perfect." She replied in a dream-like state.

Scott arched his brow and growled still not liking the fact that his little sister was dating someone older than she was.

Jessica met Scott eyes and rolled her own, "Don't say it." During their bonding they had discussed many things and Scott's dislike for Clay would always come up.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"Scott does not like Clay." Jessica breathed.

Patrick arched his brow, "You are my brother. I did not like him the first time either." He blushed.

Scott beamed, "He is so much older than Jess."

Kendall nodded, "They are not dating son. It is just a crush."

Scott blushed at Kendall calling him 'son'. No matter how much he tried he would never really get over that, because he made him happy daily, "I know. I am just looking out for my little sis as the big bro."

Peyton walked into the kitchen and into Scott's words and rolled his eyes playfully, "We get it you are older by two minutes."

Kendall blushed at his twins arguing. It was so sweet.

Scott chuckled, "Don't frown little bro."

Patrick chuckled, "Harsh."

Peyton groaned with a chuckle.

"You know I love you Peyt." Scott escaped from his lips knowing that he had really meant it. He gave Peyton a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kendall melted over the display before his eyes turned to Logan carrying Sidney within his arms with Liam at his side. He watched as his youngest son looked up at his older brothers once more. He was still getting used to in his words having 'two Peyton's' around. But the boy was incredibly smart and knew right from the beginning who was who.

Logan smiled at Scott and Peyton as they stood side by side, "You guys are so cute."

Peyton rolled his eyes as Scott beamed.

Liam giggled up at Scott and Peyton.

Scott glanced down at how cute their little brother was, "Good Morning Liam."

"Morning Scott. What is your full name?"

Peyton hummed taking Sidney from Logan with a smile. He played with cooing baby within his arms rocking her while she wiggled happily within his arms. He had felt that they hadn't been doing as much bonding and had missed her. She was clearly excited to see him hoping that she could also distinguish between he and Scott.

"We are working on it Liam." Logan replied before turning to his mom who was placing her pancake badder upon the griddle.

"Mix the apple cider syrup babe." Joanna advised.

"Will do mom." Logan got a mixing bowl and started to add-in his ingredients.

Scott nodded. He turned to his dad, "I was thinking of changing my name."

"To what?" Kendall asked.

Scott shrugged, "I was thinking to Preston Scott Knight."

A smile crept upon Logan's lips, "I like it."

Kendall nodded, "We will discuss that further, but right now we have matters to discuss." He retorted watching as his children came to sit around him by the nook and turned their ears to listen to his every word, "Scott has been missing from Ian's radar for five days now. Ian isn't stupid enough to call the cops because Scott is a missing kid who was kidnapped seventeen years ago." He stopped his words knowing it still pained him to repeat those words.

Scott met his dad's eyes knowing that the cause of his kidnapping still pained him as well. He swallowed when his dad continued.

"David's men who have been following Ian said he has been looking for Scott, but he is not going to find him. We promised to keep you safe." Kendall searched his son's eyes, "And we will." He turned his eyes to Logan, "We are going to do all we can to protect all of you." He turned to Patrick who sat beside him and kissed his forehead, "We have allot of matters to deal with like Patrick being potentially kicked out of school."

Jessica gasped, "When did this happen?"

"The incident with the skateboard." Kendall chuckled before turning his eyes to Logan who shot him a glare. He pinned his lips and glanced around at his six kids who sat around him, "They want to expel Patrick because he initiated the fight and placed the boy in the hospital."

"But he did the same to Pat." Peyton cried in outrage causing Sidney to feel discomfort and cry. He rocked the baby smiling down at her, "Sorry Sid." She winced calming her cries.

"I know, but the school board..." Kendall sighed, "Your pops and I have a meeting with the Principal. I am going to work this out because your Pops is considering..."

"No..." Jessica's eyes widened and replied before her dad could finish his thought.

"Considering what?" Liam asked.

"Moving all of you guys to another school."

Scott frowned.

Jessica pouted.

Patrick exhaled deeply.

Sidney giggled.

Peyton frowned, "Isn't there another way pops?" He turned his eyes to Logan.

"We will see what the Principal says when your dad and I meet with him, but Peyt know that I don't want to separate my kids."

Peyton nodded, "I know that Pops." Knowing that he had done the same thing when Jessica had an issue at Trinity, but he did not want to leave Dalton. He loved it there and his roots were already planted there.

Kendall turned to Patrick who had his head done studying his lap, "Hey."

Patrick rose his eyes to glance into the eyes of his dad.

"We are going to get through this." Kendall glanced around at all of his kids, "We all are."

* * *

><p>Ian growled in aggravation. He had known of Craig to run off but he would always find him when he did. He had just lost his leverage against Kendall and Logan with no way of getting it back. This angered him immensely because he couldn't understand how he could have let that kid slip so freely through his fingers. He should have never allowed him at the dance. Ian kept going over and over in his head about the possibility that Kendall and Logan had discovered the truth. He brushed that aside knowing that it would only anger him further if that possibility was true. He needed to keep a level head because there were more pressing matters he had to deal with like Morty, and being followed by what had appeared to be Morty's men. Ian was becoming a little paranoid with thinking that Morty was on to him and Grier. He tried to keep his cool but it had appeared that his whole plan was being uprooted from under him and he couldn't do anything to stop it.<p>

Grier walked into Ian's bedroom and witnessed him pacing, "When is the kid coming back?"

Ian glared towards him, "Don't worry about the kid we are going to get him back."

"I thought this plan was fool-proof?"

"Everyone has a bad day."

Grier sighed, "First Morty has you followed then the kid leaves...what's next?" He questioned, "It appears that in double-crossing Morty we are being punished." He replied with fright behind his eyes.

Ian silenced his steps and turned to Grier's eyes, "Don't lose fate. Morty doesn't know."

"Then who does?"

Ian shrugged finding it hard to think straight, "Let's find the kid."

* * *

><p>David met up with his men who were tailing Ian and listened intently to their words as they sat before him as his driver drove them towards another venue.<p>

"He is running scared." One of the men smirked.

David nodded.

"He thinks that Morty has taken the kid." The other replied.

David weighed his head from left to right, "That isn't too far-fetched since Scott is apart of Morty's bloodline. What else?"

"He thinks that Morty is on to him."

David grinned, "Now he is going to lead us directly to them."

"Towards who?" They asked.

"Thank you." He glanced out his window and called to the driver, "This is their stop."

They felt as the car came to a stop and left.

"Keep tailing him." David replied before his driver drove him away.

* * *

><p>Hank glanced at Camille intently as they sat together within David's loft. He had seen a difference in her ever since she traveled back from Minnesota but the more he asked her about her trip the more she claimed that there was nothing to tell. He hummed opening his lips, "So you want to go back to Minnesota to see that this woman is persecuted huh?"<p>

Camille blushed.

Hank sighed, "What's going on?"

"What?" She turned her eyes to him.

"There is something going on with you." He uttered, "I know you."

Camille hummed.

Hank got up from his hips, "You saw him didn't you?"

"Who?"

"Don't make me say it."

Camille glanced into his eyes with wide eyes, "So you've been checking up on me?"

"I am CIA Camille, when I met you I knew your backstory. You thought I would have worked with you otherwise?"

Camille frowned.

Hank closed his eyes and cursed himself under his breath, "I'm sorry."

"It's cool." She turned her eyes away from him.

"Camille." He reopened his eyes and pleaded with her, "I didn't mean it like that I..." He swallowed trying to chose his words, "I know about James, and BU, and New York and your last fiance.."

"What else do you know about me because you know everything about me and I don't know anything about you." She turned her eyes towards him and stately bitterly.

"What haven't I told you?"

"That you are legally separated from your wife and not divorced." She rose to her feet knowing that James had told her that little bit of information back in Minnesota. She was so embarrassed that she pretended that she already knew, "You told me that she left you."

Hank sighed, "She always leaves..."

"And then returns?" She nodded, "Is that it? Are your praying that she returns this time?"

"I..."

Camille felt tears coming to her eyes before she repeated, "Well at least we never slept together..." She stated.

"Camille..." He sighed pinning his lips when he heard the elevator sound.

She wiped her tears before shinning them upon Kendall, Logan and Scott, "Hey guys."

"Hey." Kendall noticed the distance between Hank and Camille, "Did we walk in on something?"

"No." Hank tightened his jaw.

"Oh." Logan felt uncomfortable with the tension but brushed it off.

"What can we do for you?" Camille asked.

"We got a call from David to meet up here." Logan replied taking a seat with Scott at his side.

Scott hummed shinning his eyes towards the elevator that had sounded. He smiled when he noticed the entrance of David whom he had heard so many stories about. He now saw where Jessica got her traits from.

David beamed towards Kendall before shinning his eyes upon Scott, "He looks just like you."

Kendall chuckled, "He does."

"Hello my name is..." David started.

"I know who you are." Scott smiled standing to his feet, "My dads have told me so much about you." He gave the older man a big embrace, "Thank you for protecting my dad for all those years and for protecting my family last year." He pulled himself out of his embrace, "If you didn't then I don't think I would be with them now."

Logan nodded over his son's words before repeating, "We will have to make this quick because we have to go back home to pick up Pat for physical therapy."

"How is he doing?" David asked, "I was on the road when I heard the news."

"He is doing fine. He just is a little overworked." Kendall retorted.

David nodded, "That's good to hear. Anyway, my contacts have told me that Ian believes that Morty took Scott."

Scott took a seat and frowned at the name of the man who he had heard had caused his family so much pain in the past.

"He also believes that Morty is tailing him so there is no connection to us."

"That's great." Kendall replied.

David agreed, "We still have to unsure that Morty doesn't break out of prison. Taylor and Tyler are on that front. Also, in Ian's search for Scott he may lead us to where he is hiding Josey, Cleo, Craig and Carl so my men will follow his steps. If and when that happens..." He turned to Hank and Camille, "Hank and Camille will go in and extract them."

Camille glanced at Hank and met his eyes before turning away. She did not notice that Hank had done the same. Everything had appeared to have gotten so complicated so quickly and right now she didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>The man who was one of Morty's many enemies and the same person who Ian and Grier had sought out had other plans of his own. He had only days ago gotten a visit from Morty's brother who made him a very enticing deal that he could not refuse. The deal was so enticing that he had decided to go ahead with David's plan but amplifying it a little so that he could seek his own satisfactions in the end because really and truly he did not care about family or anything so he could satisfy David's plan while making sure that he stayed on top.<p>

* * *

><p>Cecilia scrambled around her apartment searching for her paintbrushes. She would be late for work and late for her meeting if she had not hurried. She searched within the kitchen and found a few in the dishwasher and refrigerator which aggravated her because searching for her tools would only make her even later than she already was.<p>

Cortez walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to pour himself a glass of orange juice. He turned to his mom who was packing her tools within her portfolio bag, "You dropping me off at the zio?"

Cecilia nodded, "Yes let us go." She took up her car keys. After the success at her new job she had recently acquired a new vehicle loving the feel of this new found independence which she felt when she was behind the wheel, "Where is your brother?"

Cortez shrugged, "He said he is sick and is in his bedroom."

Cecilia face fell, "I'll got check up on him." She handed her son her car keys and her portfolio, "Go down to the garage and put my stuff as well as your own things in the car."

"Yes mammy." He stated placing his empty glass within the sink before leaving to retrieve his backpack before taking his track down the elevator.

Cecilia walked down the hall passing her father's bedroom and sighed. She had known for sometime now that he was depressed and missing Sicily but even worst she had feared that his depression had came from his father being imprisoned, and being within the place he had been taken away from his family all those many years ago. She had felt for him and wished to help him wanting to talk it over with her cousins to return her father to the man he once was. She approached her son's bedroom door and knocked softly, "Javier?"

* * *

><p>Javier laid within his bed under his cashmere blanket with Cory at his side. It took allot of devious action to get Cory into the apartment but he did it without anyone being the wiser. He had known that his brother loved to come into his bedroom when he woke up every morning so he hid Cory within his closet and hid under his blankets claiming to be sick. He was far from sick only sick with love and admiration for getting Cory alone. He groaned when he heard his mother at his bedroom door.<p>

Cory felt anxiety fill his bones. He should have never allowed Javier to talk him into sneaking into his apartment and into his bedroom. He knew it was bad and that he was not ready for this but he did not want to disappoint Javier or have the other boy break up with him. He hid under the blanket causing Javier to growl.

Javier pretended to be sick when he witnessed his mother entering his bedroom.

"Oh." She fell by his bedside.

Cory nearly cried out when he felt Cecilia's hips upon his hand.

"I am fine mammie. Cortez gave me some medicine so I am tired."

Cecilia nodded, "I will pick up something from the pharmacy. You rest." She kissed his warm forehead before leaving.

Javier turned his ears to hear her footsteps out of their apartment and grinned.

Cory emerged from under the covers, "I should leave."

"No..." He felt for Cory's ass, "We can be quiet." He kissed his neck.

Cory moaned before repeating from his lips, "Javi...Javi...mmmm...I think we are moving too fast."

"What?" Javier stopped his lips upon his neck and glanced into his eyes with a blink.

"I think..." Cory swallowed, "I don't think..." He sighed not knowing how to put it into words. He only got up and packed up his things and left.

Javier felt defeated not knowing what he could have said or done to make Cory stay within his bed.

* * *

><p>Logan sat his back to his padded headboard after a long day and thought back to what had happened the days prior. He had remembered the nurse's story and had remembered how hard it was to grapple with the fact that she was telling his story. He had not remembered his own story and had a feeling that maybe he never was going to. He was drugged, which was the only thing he had remembered. He had also remembered that his doctor had performed a c-section which had him sore even after giving birth. He had remembered the scar but not that he had two babies. Logan felt at first that he had failed his son and wanted to do everything in his power to make up for the time that he had missed. He blinked quickly raising from his bed.<p>

Kendall felt Logan leaving their bed and woke up with a start, "Baby?" He called after him, "Where are you going?" He yawned. It had been a long day so sleep was his first priority because he knew that he still had a team that he also needed to work within his schedule. For a few days now they had been practicing without him and that had not been his intent but it had to become his purpose because his family came first.

* * *

><p>Scott tossed and turned within his bed not being able to fall asleep. He yawned sitting up only to notice, "Pops..."<p>

Logan beamed at him while holding a story book within his hands, "Can't sleep?"

"No." He yawned with his back against his padded headboard.

"How about I read you a story?"

Scott nodded.

"This would always put Peyton to sleep when he couldn't." He replied sitting by Scott's side.

"There you are." Kendall entered Scott's bedroom. He witnessed the teen's red eyes, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No." He sighed, "Still thinking about Ian being out there."

"He can't hurt you." Kendall reassured him while sitting by his side, "I wouldn't allow it." He kissed his forehead before yawning.

Logan opened the book and began to read out allowed.

* * *

><p>Scott woke up the next morning with his dads arms around him. He beamed and melted because he had felt safe and loved for the first time in his life. This was the place he wanted to remain. He only hoped that he would not be pulled away from his family like he had been so many years ago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**A/N: I am glad that everyone liked how Scott was welcomed. I hope you like this because in a few chapters it wouldn't be all butterflies and roses :). Sorry was supposed to post last night but I was a bit distracted hehee :)**


	16. Running Crazy!

**The story will begin to pick up with the coming arcs.**

**ENJOY,**

* * *

><p>Scott sat with his family at his side before Dr. Allen. He had heard great things about the therapist and was happy to have time to sit down and talk about his ordeal. He was willing to share but still could not grapple with everything that had happened just yet. He still felt the pain and although he masked it behind his black exterior he was left with a giant a hole inside knowing that he was only making himself worst by covering up what was so painful on the inside. Scott cleared his throat glancing at the doctor before him, Dr. Allen only blinked at him as he crossed his legs and held his pen within his hand ready to jot notes down. The teen swallowed, looking towards his dads for support he finally opened his lips to reveal what he had placed upon his heart for him alone to get through. He now had a family who cared enough for him to want to help him and he was more than grateful for that.<p>

Dr. Allen smiled at the success of the teen opening his lips after thirty minutes of absolute silence. He would periodical turn to Logan and Kendall who would only nod and advise him to wait. He sighed wanting to wait on his clients and make sure that they were comfortable enough to talk. He knew that in most cases like these the patient would much rather want to sit and have someone nearby instead of talking. Dr. Allen was ready for anything and would watch their emotions, taking notes as a way of accessing the problem. Scott's case was special and he was ready to prescribe anything that would make this teen progress for the better.

Scott allowed his lips to open and for sound to emit as he told his tale. His mind started to take him back to the place that he had once tried to forget. He blinked before staring into Dr. Allen's face and becoming lost in memory.

_Scott's adoptive mom, Trina held him within her hands as she soothed his cries. It had been a few days since she had adopted him and she couldn't be happier knowing that she could not have kids of her own. It was a long process but after three months she had the nine month old within her arms bouncing around. She beamed down into his emerald eyes and thought for a moment thinking that he had looked familiar. She tried to put her finger on it but she was distracted by the sound of her cell phone. She beamed at the name that had flashed upon her caller ID. It was her estranged sister, whom she had not seen or spoken to since she had moved to Chicago and was working as a nanny for some big shot Hockey player. She answered the call and hummed trying not to wake a now sleeping Scott._

* * *

><p><em>Scott played on the outside of his home within the streets with the neighborhood kids. He had felt alone somehow because although they allowed him to play with them he still felt like he was missing something. He was only three years old but he had known what he had felt and that was something he could not explain right now. He had never had a best friend or a brother and right now he was wondering why. He had always found it strange that his mom was black and he wasn't. He thought that maybe he was to and had asked her many times before but all she would say was that he was a miracle and his dad left. She would make a little comments about his dad though saying that he was artistic like him and looked just like him. He didn't know what to believe because for the most part he had felt as if his father had left them and was never coming back. That angered him as well as disappointed him, because when all of the neighborhood kids father's would play with them and teach them how to play catch and ride a bicycle he would be all alone watching from his front lawn with his skateboard within his hands. Most days were lonely days but sometimes when the neighborhood kids were bored of playing with their dads or their dads had work or stuff to fix around the house they would turn to Scott who was the only other kid in the neighborhood who would play with them without his mom objecting. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Trina picked up Scott's toys from the floor in a hurry. She was going to be adopting Scott indefinitely now that he was out of the agency. She needed him to be hers because he had felt like hers and only hers. She had named him when he had no name, fed him when he needed food, clothed him when he needed clothes and loved him when there was no one to love him. She had remembered seeing him within the adoption agency and noticing how frail he had appeared. He was begging for love and attention which she was willing so freely to give. Trina heard the doorbell sound within her ears and beamed. She glanced at herself in the nearby hall mirror before opening the door, "Hello."<em>

_Ian spied Trina before him and smirked, "The name is Ian."_

_"Hello, I am Trina." She let him in._

_Ian took in his surroundings while she ushered him into the kitchen area. He took a seat while she prepared a cup of coffee for him. He faked a smile upon his lips when she came near._

_Trina set the coffee before him before retrieving a tray of pastries from the counter and setting it before him. She beamed while taking her seat that sat opposite him._

_"Wow." He marveled at the spread before him. He cleared his throat and got serious, "You may have known that it has come to our attention that Scott's biological parents have surfaced and they want him back."  
><em>

_Trina swallowed knowing the possibility of adopting a child whose parents had not relinquished their rights as his parents. She had also known that it was the main reason why she could not fully adopt Scott. She hated to have to lose him after everything. She went to open her lips but was stopped by his words._

_"We have arranged to have a formal meeting with the parents but I assure you that if the parents..."_

_Trina stopped his words with a nod, "I know." She tried not to cry but it was going to be hard to seeing as how she had wanted him to be hers and had claimed him as hers for all of his life. It was breaking her heart more than ever to think that she would have to let him go and even worst tell him why he had to leave her._

* * *

><p><em>Trina sat upon her futton and sighed. She was going to have to tell Scott the truth which she was not ready to do. She sighed turning on the T.V and only blinked as the skaters raced across the screen with their sticks. She saw someone flash the screen and blinked in surprise. She turned up the volume and nearly gasped with the widening of her eyes. <em>

_"Kendall Knight, our great Knight has done it again!" The announcer replied._

_Trina swallowed glancing around her living room frantically for an old magazine. She saw Kendall upon the cover half naked and blushed before turning open the pages of the magazine. She spied Kendall and his husband as well as his kid within the magazine's pages and gasped, "He looks like Scott..." She shook her head against the wind, "No..." She tried not to cry. She had allot of different scenarios spinning around in her head wondering if Kendall had found out about Scott, "Imagine the lawsuit." She cried, "I can't..." She sniffed hoping that the Knight's weren't building a case to destroy her._

* * *

><p><em>Scott snuggled with his mom upon his bed and beamed. He loved nights like this where she would read to him until he fell asleep. He was still very much afraid of the dark and loved when she would hold him tight and read to him and pray telling him that he would be safe always. He giggled when he felt her tickling his tummy, "Stop it mommy."<em>

_"No." Trina grinned._

_"It's story time." He blinked his big emerald eyes up at her._

_Trina glanced down within his eyes and sighed hoping that her reality wasn't real. She had to tell him and she had to do it now. She excused herself from his bedroom and entered her bedroom where she spied the magazine of Kendall. She swallowed turning towards her closet to spy her suitcase. She couldn't dream of losing Scott. She had a plan and she had to execute that plan._

* * *

><p><em>Trina held hands with Scott as they maneuvered within the airport. She was talking with her sister Nikki, who was in Chicago. She hadn't even seen Nikki since she had gotten Scott or went to visit her. She had to admit that her and her sister had a quite unusual relationship and they were never as close as they should have been. But now she had a desire to get closer to her because she needed someplace to hide from the authorities as well as from the Knight's who were now on to her. She spoke within her cell phone, "We are coming to visit you sis." She beamed glancing down into big emerald saucers, "You can finally meet your nephew." She heard her sister's excitement over the phone, "You ever going to tell me who you are working for?" Trina frowned when she heard the name. She choked, "I'd call you back." She was now panicking. It could not be a coincidence that Nikki was working for Kendall Knight. It could not. She had felt that she was being set up. She stopped her feet and realized that she was surrounded and lost.<em>

_"Where are we going mommy?"_

_Trina glanced down at Scott, "It's okay baby. Mommy is trying to figure things out."_

_"Okay."_

* * *

><p>"Wow!"<p>

Scott got pulled out of his memory by his twin's reaction.

Dr. Allen hummed as he jotted down a few points made by Scott for his analysis, "It has appeared to me that..."

"Your adoptive mother was a criminal." Kendall growled.

Logan tried to calm down his husband, but he himself was angry, "You mean to tell me that the woman we had trusted with our kids so long ago is sisters with...?" The words couldn't escape his lips.

Scott held his head down and couldn't make a sound.

Dr. Allen cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry." Logan replied.

Kendall still appeared angry and aggravated by his son's story. He wished he could have done more but right now he could not erase their past.

Dr. Allen turned to Scott who had seemed worried based upon the frown lines upon his forehead. He watched the teen closely before uttering, "Your dads had told me quite a bit about you."

"Oh yeah?" Scott turned his attention to their family therapist.

"Yeah." Dr. Allen nodded, "They told me that you love make-up and piercings."

Scott blushed, "Well...I did."

"Really?" The doctor became intrigued.

"Yeah." Scott nodded wanting to share, "I wore them to hide my face because the man that I was living with hated my real face."

"Why would he?" Dr. Allen questioned while jotting down his notes.

"He once said that I looked too much like my dads." Scott swallowed. He glanced around at his younger siblings who were hanging onto his every word.

Jessica's eyes remained fixated upon Scott trying not to cry as she listened to his story.

Patrick couldn't help the anger and pain he felt when he heard Scott's story. It made everything that they were doing and were going to do to the man responsible that more satisfying.

Liam sat between his two dads and hummed not sure of what was happening but just enjoying being there. He liked to talk about his feelings but right now the atmosphere had felt too emotional and he was kind of tired.

Sidney yawned as she laid within her pops's arms. She had fallen asleep a few times trying to fight sleep when voices touched her ears.

Peyton sat beside his twin and tried not to let his anger take over him as he heard every word and tried to process it, "There is one thing I don't understand."

"...I don't need to hide anymore. I am free." Scott smiled towards the therapist before turning his head and humming at Peyton's words.

"What is it Peyton?" Dr. Allen asked.

"Why would Nikki do this to us?"

Kendall hissed.

Logan tried to wrap his head around the whole ordeal growling deep down within his throat.

"She didn't know. I never met her." Scott admitted, "When my mom had taken me to the airport and told me that we were taking a trip to see my aunt I was excited. I was happy to finally met the woman who was estranged from my mom. I don't know what happened in their past but they rarely talked. My mom..." He bit his lip when he noticed his dads' eyes upon him, "I mean Trina never once let me see her." He shrugged, "But when she found out from Nikki that Kendall Knight was her employer she got scared and then..."

The timer within the room sounded causing everyone to exhale. It had appeared that the room had lost air because everyone seated were holding in their breaths as they waited for Scott to conclude his tale.

Dr. Allen sighed, "I guess we will pick this up next week?"

Logan nodded as he stood up with Liam at his side leaning upon his thigh. He watched as a yawn escape the little boy's mouth and called to his husband, "Babe, get Liam."

Kendall's eyes met the sleepy blood-shot one's of his son's and nodded. He bent his knees and lifted him within his arms before turning to their therapist, "Thank you Allen."

"It's my pleasure." He replied, "Your son is really a brave kid who has went through allot." His eyes landed upon all of the kids assembled within his therapy room, "They all are."

"I know they are." He beamed.

"You can pay at the front." Dr. Allen winked.

Kendall chuckled, "Thanks again."

Scott felt as his pops kissed his cheek and beamed.

"You are a brave boy." Logan replied.

"Thanks pops."

Jessica yawned, "Not to sound insensitive but I am hungry."

"We all are." Patrick yawned wiping a few dry tears from his eyes. He caught the eye of Scott who pulled him into a hug, "I don't want to lose you. I just found you."

"You'd never lose me Pat." Scott replied softly.

* * *

><p>Teena groaned as she once again sat within Camille's condo. She knew something was wrong because for days now Camille was out of her condo for hours at a time. She would rarely see the other woman. Not to mention a few days back when Camille had taken a trip out of town and had only informed her at the last minute. She was starting to feel out of the loop and she hated it. She hated how people were treating her like a kid. Teena was aggravated and agitated. She did not know if or when they would even find her dad. She had wanted Kendall Knight's help and was still devastated that he had not wanted to help her. Camille had once told her that he was having family drama and that he had just gotten back from tragedy that had struck his family a year ago. She was sympathetic towards him but all that sympathy got washed away when she realized that she needed someone to sympathize with her and help her get her family back. Teena stood by the window once more like she always did and watched the traffic upon the sidewalk. This time she was looking very intently at who crossed the street paying special attention to faces since it was what her dad taught her, and the fact that she was would bored was also a factor. She sighed studying faces and movements before she caught the glimpse of one face that looked familiar. One face that was looking back at her. She moved away from the window and held her chest in fright before chuckling when she realized that it was her face that she was looking at. She went back to the window and looked again noticing a movement that she had seen before. It was in a dream. It was once told to her. She quickly moved from the window and grabbed her coat. Teena took the elevator down to the ground floor and stood upon the sidewalk to see a familiar face walking towards her. She held her ground not wanting to run away in fright. She needed answers and she needed them now.<p>

"Hello Teena." Ian smirked as he approached his daughter, "You look beautiful."

Teena turned her eyes away from him.

Ian chuckled, "Teenagers."

"Dad." She turned her eyes back to face his with wet eyes.

Ian's heart broke, "Please don't cry."

"Where is my pops and my dad?"

Ian frowned, "That...bastard is not your dad. I am."

Teena shook her head against the wind as she cried, "No."

"Listen to me..." He held her aggressively by her neck.

"No..." She tried to get away.

He loosened his grip when he realized that they were in public. Ian periodically glanced over his shoulders and calculated within his head that he only had a few more seconds until the men who were following him realized where he was, "Listen to me..."

Teena nodded with a whimper.

"Don't make me regret letting you go."

Teena sniffed with a nod.

"You want to see that bitch Cleo again then you'be got to do something for me."

"Anything." She pleaded with desperation within her voice.

"I need you to find Craig."

"You kidnapped my brother..." Teena panicked, "What happened to him? What did you do to him?" She cried.

Ian tried to calm her cries, "Shit. No, my Craig...Scott. I need you to find Scott. I am being followed. I have a hunch that Kendall and Logan found him. I need you to get to them and bring him to me."

"How?" Her lips trembled not knowing if she could double-cross the man she enlisted to help her.

"You'd think of something." He grinned, "Meet me in the East Village in two days. If you fail then I kill all of them." He released her and then walked away.

"No..." She cried out collapsing to the floor in pain and sorrow.

* * *

><p>"We've got a problem Morty." Joseph walked into Morty's cell and replied.<p>

"I hate problems only solutions. Fix it." Morty replied coldly as he drew a map upon his cell wall.

Joseph nodded, "I would but..."

Morty growled, "Where is Dak?"

Joseph shrugged, "Since he has tamed his two lovers he has seemed to be..." He swallowed, "Engaged with them again."

"That fucking bitch!" Morty shouted, "Do I have to do everything?"

Joseph didn't make a sound.

"What is the problem?"

"Cops have increased security around the prison. Someone tipped them off and now all the prisoners are being confined."

Morty growled.

"A new guard will be assigned to you by morning."

Morty spat, "My bitch of a faggot grandson did this. I swear when I get out I am going to fucking kill him and everything that he loves."

* * *

><p>"Nice work." Tyler congratulated his brother.<p>

"It was all you." Taylor blushed modestly.

Tyler smiled, "I never knew you to be modest."

"It's a new look I am trying out." He joked, "How does it look?"

"Great." Tyler bonded with his brother knowing that it had been awhile since they had done just that. They had taken a trip together and was now heading back to Manhattan. They were walking towards their car before they were both pushed by an explosion that had ignited their car and set it on fire.

Taylor groaned trying to stand even though his foot was twisted and broken on the impact of his fall.

Tyler lay unconscious upon the cold pavement.

Taylor crawled to the side of his brother and tried to wake him up by pushing at his shoulders, "Ty...Ty..." He pleaded with him, "Please Tyler..." He cried, "Wake up!"

* * *

><p>"There has been an explosion." Hank scrambled around David's loft.<p>

David entered his loft and turned towards Camille and Hank, "I sent my men out to Tyler and Taylor's last known location."

"I need to go to Teena." Camille uttered after she had heard a word from David's men that Ian had made contact with her. It was based on David's instructions after one of his men had told him that he was headed in the vicinity of Camille's condo. Camille hated that idea and knew that Teena would be placed in danger, but David tried to ease her anxieties even though it had not worked. She hissed, "That was so dangerous...he could have threatened her."

David nodded, "That is his daughter. He would not have harmed her. I noticed his movements in the beginning. He never meant to harm her. He let her go."

"It was still stupid David." She growled leaving the loft in a hurry.

Hank only sighed as he watched her leave.

David followed Hank's eyes upon her, "Trouble in paradise?"

Hank removed his eyes from Camille when she left. It had appeared that once she had entered the elevator they couldn't keep their eyes from upon each other but the minute she left there was nothing either of them could look at. He turned to David, "Ian still has not led us to where he is hiding Cleo, Josey, Craig and Carl...I am going to check on Tyler and Taylor."

"I will join you."

Hank took another look at David before nodding.

* * *

><p>Grier met up with Ian within an empty subway cart and questioned, "Where are we going?"<p>

"You'll see." He sat across from him and watched as they passed flashing lights upon the track.

* * *

><p>One of David's men talked with him upon a burner cell phone as he stood within Grand Central Station, "He went on Subway cart six. I don't know where he is headed but Grier is with him." He nodded and turned to his partner, "They are on their way. Get ready."<p>

"You think they are in a subway station?"

The other man shrugged, "Then why would he lead us here?"

The other shrugged.

* * *

><p>Ian and Grier stepped off of the train and walked a few miles towards an abandoned subway station.<p>

Ian smirked when he witnessed the four men before him, "Missed me?"

Josey opened his tired eyes and groaned out in pain. His leg was in pretty bad shape and not getting any better. The increase changes in temperature as well as the damp and unsanitary interior was making it hard for him to heal and get back on his feet. He hated the son-of-a-bitch that stood before him. He did not care whether he was his daughter's father, he was going to kill him when he got back upon his feet.

Grier grinned, "Why don't we just kill them now?"

"No." Ian sounded, "They have just become my leverage. Teena promised me Craig for them."

"Are you going to keep that promise to your princess?" Grier mocked him.

Ian shot him a glare, "No." He grinned, "I'm going to have some fun."

Cleo swallowed as he watched Ian's eyes upon him. He had felt and had collapsed into that place when he was scared and fighting to get away from him, "Stay away from us."

"Oh Cleo, I thought you loved me."

"I don't." He growled.

"I think you do." Ian smirked, "And I think you are going to show me how much you care right...now." He undid his belt.

Josey screamed out in pain as he tried to move, "Don't you dear touch him."

Craig opened his eyes and whimpered from the cold as he laid within his pops' arms.

Grier grimaced, "Come on man. Let's not do this now."

Ian nodded, "Fine."

Josey sighed.

Cleo trembled.

Carl blinked still feeling light headed and numb.

"Let's get them out of here. Morty is hot on our tale." Ian replied.

"Where are we going to move them?" Grier arched his brow.

Ian thought for a moment, "Let me think."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	17. Coming undone

**Today is POST DAY!**

**Sorry for the long wait. This is a continuation of the story. I hope your read the spoilers. There are new developments hehe. So I hope you...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dylan lied on his mother's bosom and hummed as she smoothed down his brown locks. They were sitting atop of her bed in her new townhouse. This was not home but Dylan felt safe and secured within his mother's arms. He was still confused not knowing whose side to lean on. He knew he loved his dad but he also had to admit that his mom was his greatest love because she raised him and she was the only one he knew until recently.<p>

Lucy opened her lips pulling Dylan out of thought, "So, your father invited the tramp didn't he?"

Dylan didn't make a sound.

Lucy growled as she shook her head, "I knew he would. He was just waiting to kick me out to have her crawling back. She stole him once and she is stealing him again."

Dylan swallowed, "I saw them kissing, but dad said that..."

She blinked.

"It was...I just couldn't believe that my dad would do that. He invited her in and then..." He couldn't get the words out because he was still so hurt, "They were so...he..." He sniffed. He didn't want to hate his dad but right now he was finding it hard not too.

Lucy's eyes widened, "That is exactly what I can get him on. Dylan you are a genius. I can claim he cheated on me and then that house is mine." He smirked, "Goodbye Brooke Diamond."

His whole thought of hating his dad escaped him when he turned his eyes to what his mother was saying. It had sound strange and resembled something he had overheard his grandmother saying about how his mother wanted their house and was not going to stop until she got it.

"But that's grandma's house." He raised his head from her bosom.

"Not for long." Lucy smiled in greed.

Dylan gave off a loop-sided smile not liking the woman he saw before him. His mind was racing and recalculating all of his thoughts somehow realizing that he had been wrong and that his mother was probably the woman his dad and grandmother had talked so ill about. He did not want to believe it but right now his mom wasn't giving him much reason not too.

* * *

><p>Brandon stood by his father's bedside and assisted in feeding him. He knew his dad could now feed himself but he did not want him to hurt himself again by wanting to recover so quickly. It was a nightmare. Brandon and Chase were out to the dance when he got a call about his dad. At that moment he felt his heart stop in his chest and anxiety fill his bones for a man he was just now building a relationship with. He had apologized to Chase about ruining their night having to cut it short but he was sure that the boy had understood.<p>

Chase sat in a seat that faced Tate's hospital bed. He placed a magazine in front of his face and growled. He could not believe he was cock-blocked the other night. He was hoping that he would get lucky but all his planning had gone down the drain. He could have sworn he saw his dad smirk when he had called to pick them up early. He was never going to have sex with the boy he loved and it was literally hurting him down south. His eyes moved to watch Brandon's hips before him as he feed his father. He groaned lowly within his throat when he felt his friend down south poking at the zipper of his jeans. It had hurt so bad because he needed a release. He placed the magazine over the front of his jeans and counted to ten thinking of disgusting images to calm him down.

Tate's eyes moved from his son to Chase sitting before them, "You alright there Chase?" He saw the boy's eyes closed and heard as his breathing increased.

Brandon looked over his shoulder, "You alright?"

Chase opened his eyes to witness Brandon's smile and swallowed. He was done for, "I'm..." He panted, "Bathroom." He ran out of the room and down the hall.

Tate blinked a few times in confusion, "He could have used the bathroom right here."

Brandon's eyes lingered on the chair that Chase was sitting in a few moments longer before shrugging his shoulders and turning to face his dad once more, "He is probably fine." He set his dad's plate on nearby side table.

"That doesn't look like a boy who is fine." He turned his eyes to his son once more, "I was once that age. I once had a boyfriend..." He blushed, "And hormones."

Brandon chuckled, "So was my papa your first love?"

Tate diverted his eyes.

Brandon blushed, "You don't have to say anything." He replied, "I definitely don't to hear about how I was made." He smiled, "I knew it was my papa you loved but Chase said that you were in love with and dated Peyton's Pops Mr. Knight and I knew it was false."

Tate's face fell.

Brandon's eyes met his dad's, "It is false right?"

Tate closed down his eyelids before reopening them, "Look Bran..."

He stepped back, "You are telling me that what was said is true about you?"

Tate's mouth went dry.

"You were with Mr. Knight and my papa?"

"It was much more complicated than that."

"How complicated?" The teen boy folded his arms above his chest.

He sighed, "Logan was my high school boyfriend and my first love...my first everything..." He tried to divert his eyes from his son's. He swallowed, "My dad was not fond of Logan claiming he was a distraction...so I listened to him and when Logan and I were going off to College in different states I persuaded him to agree to taking a break."

"What does that mean?"

"We were still boyfriends but not exclusive anymore until after we graduated."

"That was harsh..." Brandon released his arms.

Tate bowed his head, "I regretted my choice."

"So...where does my papa come in?"

"He..." He was at a lose for breath, "We were roommates and I..."

"Cheated on Mr. Knight?" Brandon shook his head against the wind.

"I wouldn't call it cheating."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Bran listen...this is complicated and a matter I had to deal with ...I made the wrong choices and I tried to fix them but I couldn't that is why I stepped away and..."

"You abandoned me. You regretted the choice of choosing my papa..."

"No..."

"...especially since you refused to accept me as your son. It is what you said...hormones right?" He took up his coat and left.

"Brandon...wait...let me explain..." He winced when he tried to move his hips to get up.

Chase walked into the room the same time before feeling as Brandon grabbed him by the arm and forced him back out of the door, "What's wrong?"

"Daddy James was right..." He sniffed back a few fallen tears.

"About what?"

"Everything."

* * *

><p>Dr Mitchell walked into Tate's room and saw the spikes in his blood pressure, "You've got to rest."<p>

"No..." He refused, "Brandon left and I need to explain a few things to him."

Tate's pressure continued to spike which worried Henderson, "Tate you have to rest. Your immune system is still trying to recover."

Tate nodded taking a breath.

"That's right. Breathe."

Tate took a few relaxing breaths before replying, "He found out about Logan and made the connection between regretting leaving Logan and rejecting him."

"Which is true right?" Henderson replied out of place, "I know meddled within both of your lives because I even tried to fix you two up again . But my son-in-law had left my son I thought...I know there are no justifiable reasons for what I did or what you have done. But your son does not know that. He thinks that there are reasons. Reasons that you ought to explain to him before he leaves you this time and never returns."

Tate allowed Henderson words to sink in.

* * *

><p>Sasha sat at the precinct in an interrogation box and sighed. She was tired of all of the accusations against her kidnapping Carlos' child. She only sighed hoping that this could be over and she would return back to the place she belonged and that was in Canada. Her eyes moved to a new face entering the box, "I thought..."<p>

"That detective Shelly would be in here with you?" The male detective questioned.

Sasha swallowed while shaking her head.

"Brilliant." He started, "Let's get started." He took the seat before her with a smile before tensing his lips, "I knew you kidnapped Mr. Garcia's kid."

She opened her lips to repeat a few words but later closed them when her unspoken question was answered.

"Shelly told us."

Sasha frowned.

The detective smirked, "She even told us how you committed the crime all those many years ago."

* * *

><p>Carlos stood above Katie who typed feverishly upon her computer relaying information to Carlos that he was in desperate need of. He sighed, "I spoke with Camille and tried to enlist her help but New York has her busy. She will try and help anyway that she can."<p>

Katie nodded, "What I found interesting is that Sasha's steps have been covered by someone who is a professional at covering another people's tracks."

"Who is it?"

"Don't know, but what I did find out from David is that Sasha has been hiding under a different name and lying about your kids identity."

"So what does that mean?"

"You think that your kid is a boy...wrong. It's a girl."

Carlos' breath hitched.

* * *

><p>Dylan got up from his mother's bed and questioned her, "Why do you want to kick grandma Brooke out her house."<p>

"No, it is my house baby...our home."

Dylan shook his head against the wind.

"No...your grandmother has been a nasty witch to me ever since I left Chase and James back in College and moved to Texas to finish my education."

Dylan widened his eyes, "What?"

Lucy swallowed.

"You abandoned Chase and our dad to go to Texas to finish school? What about BU?"

"Baby, listen..."

"No, answer me." He cried, "You left...why?"

"My parents thought that I..." She found it hard to finish her sentence.

"What did they think?"

"That James was a bad influence on me so I left but I came back..."

Dylan felt tears rolling down his face, "I could never understand why Chase hated me so much. Now I do. You abandoned him..."

"I didn't. I came back..."

"But I grew up with you. He didn't..."

"It is Brooke's fault she drove me away knowing that I was pregnant."

"How could she have known?" Dylan narrowed his eyes at his mother.

"I..."

Dylan sighed, "No one knew..including my dad." He cried, "So is there any truth to you being dad's first love?"

"Of course."

"So tell me how and when you two first met." He demanded.

Lucy glanced at her son with jumping pupils.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Chase jumped into their dad's bentley in silence.<p>

James hummed glancing into the rearview mirror at both sons, "What's going on?'

Chase glanced at Brandon who was glancing out the window in silence, "He found out about his dads and Mr. Knight's complicated relationship."

"What about them?" James asked.

"How his dad cheated and later regretted it."

Brandon felt fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, "This explains so much. He just used my papa got him pregnant and then left hoping he could get back with Mr. Knight."

James sighed knowing that all of that was truth, "He is trying to make amends isn't he?"

"That doesn't make me feel any better dad." He retorted, "I just can't help feeling the pain my papa might have felt and what I had felt for years growing up. Now I know why." He turned to Chase and leaned on his shoulder.

Chase comforted him rubbing his back gently as he cried.

James looked on and his heart fell not favoring how their last choices were having adverse affects on their children. He wished that he could take it all back but he knew that he could not turn back time and had not wanted to because then he may not have had his children whom he had loved.

* * *

><p>Dylan stood outside his mother's doorstep and sat down upon the cold tiled steps with his duffel back to his feet. He had opted to stay a few days with his mother but now after finding out what he had he was beginning to think that he had made the wrong choice. He could not believe that all the stories his dad and grandmother were saying were true. He had allowed his mother to indoctrinate him with lies and fairytales about their past. He had no idea what was fact from fiction because of her lies. He needed to talk with his dad and somehow learn the truth because he felt out of touch and needed a way to float back down to reality.<p>

Lucy wrapped her coat around her shoulders and stepped outside. She spied her son shivering in the cold and stated, "Come inside baby."

Dylan did not make a sound.

Lucy sighed, "Let me explain."

"You did allot of explaining. I called dad I just want to talk to him."

"But Dylan..." She pinned her lips when she spied James pulling up in her driveway.

James exited his car and approached his son and soon-to-be-ex-wife, "What's going on?"

"I want to leave and come back home." Dylan got up from his hips taking his duffel up with him.

James smiled with a nod, "Okay."

Dylan nodded with a sigh not saying goodbye to his mom.

"Bye Dylan." She frowned.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't start with this shit again Lucy." He growled.

"I am going to take what you have taken away from me back." She spat with fire within her eyes.

"I want to see you try."

"I will succeed." She rolled her eyes at him before reentering her townhouse.

"Bitch." He replied under his breath before glancing over his shoulders at the three teens in his backseat. He sighed knowing it would be a very long night.

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Sasha asked the detective.<p>

"I know Shelly helped you. Sh aided and abetted your crime."

"No."

"Just admit it so we can reunite Carlos and his kid back." He growled, "You are a monster who is going straight to Hell!"

"No." Sasha screamed waking up from her dream. She searched around the cell that she was kept in and and groaned. Getting up from her hips she smiled when she saw a familiar face at her cell.

"How are you doing?" Shelly asked.

"Better since you're here."

Shelly blushed, "I called your mom.

Sasha felt anxiety fill her bones.

"Don't worry I was cautious."

"So how is our little girl?"

"She is great."

"Oh thank God." Sasha approached the bars and placed a kiss upon Shelly's lips. She quickly moved them away when she realized where she was. She had missed the other woman not wanting them to be away any longer, "When can I get out of here?"

"Soon sweetie."

"And when can you come home?" Sasha frowned knowing that it had been too long since Shelly had been away. Shelly was actually a detective who had been transferred to Minnesota. Sasha had her reservations and had not wanted to return back to the place where she had kidnapped Carlos' kid. She was glad that Shelly had understood after she had framed Carlos and pegging him as a rapist whom she was desperate to get away from. Shelly was supportive and kept Carlos from finding them which worked out to her advantage. Sasha had never wanted a lover or a lesbian lover at that. She never thought herself to be a lesbian but after no other man would ever take her and Carlos' kid in willingly she found herself settling for someone whom she never thought she would be settling with. She must admit that the sex was different and she could do without it but it was good to have someone on her side willing to break laws for her so that she could keep her kid.

"Just waiting on the opportune moment." She replied sweetly, "I miss you and can't wait to hold you in my arms again."

Sasha faked a smile not knowing if she could get though sex without thinking about a man or being penetrated by an actual penis, "Me too."

Shelly moaned, "I have to leave now but I'll be back okay?"

"Yeah."

They shared one last kiss between each other before she left.

* * *

><p>Katie called her mother and replied, "I need something." She walked towards her car, "Ask your new friend to check the bank records of a Detective Shelly Bullard per David's request." She ended her call, "Thanks mom."<p>

* * *

><p>Jennifer sat before Brooke and Silvia and ended her call. They were out to lunch trying to catch up but everytime they tried one of their kids would call about a problem.<p>

First it was James who called concerning Brandon and his father then about Dylan and his mother.

Then it was Carlos concerning Sasha and his kid.

Then finally Katie.

Brooke cleared his throat not wanting to have to run to their kids rescue, "So tell me more about my new nephew?" She asked.

Jennifer beamed, "Kendall and Logan have discovered that they had twins which we are still trying to undercover. I am set to travel to New York in a few days to finally meet him."

Brooke nodded, "Sounds like a trip for all of us."

Silvia shook her head, "I wish I could but my mijo needs me."

"And James..." Brooke sighed, "He needs a hand with the kids and his divorce..." She groaned, "Lucy is being difficult. She is threatening to take his kids away."

Jennifer sighed, "She can't do that."

"She knows that she can't but that is not going to stop her from trying." Brooke added, "But when you go take loads of pictures and send it to us."

Jennifer beamed before witnessing a call from her friend, "I have to take this..." She excused herself from the table.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
